Orphan
by A'Rion Larent
Summary: Raised in an orphanage in a town that can barely even be called that, Lena has resigned herself to a sedentary life, until one day a royal member from the House of El makes a mess of all her plans. Or the medieval SUPERCORP AU that simply needs to be! Rated M for later chapters. Will try and incorporate all Supergirl characters .
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I've been working on this in between the million other things I should be doing, and I find it to be quite easy to write so I'm enjoying the journey. I would really appreciate your feedback! I have the first three chapters already written, but I always love hearing suggestions and the like from my readers.

Chapter 1: The Orphan

One glance out the windowless window, and one could tell that autumn was coming to an end. Instead of the crisp, refreshing air, an unpleasant chill was seeping in, causing the young woman to hug herself tightly. She sighed as her breath froze before her and rubbed her arms to no avail-the cold was here to stay. Gently, she lifted herself from the stool and put down the tattered book she had been attempting to read. It was the only book the orphanage could boast of owning, but pages were missing, and what pages remained were marked with soot. She had read it over and over, year after year-it was a knight's tale. When she was younger, she had often dreamt of being swept away from the drudgery of the orphanage by a chivalrous knight, who would take her to their enchanted castle.

"Lena, have you finished your chores!" A snapping voice called her out of her reverie.

"Yes, Madam Mulberry, swept and folded the linens," Lena responded with a slight bow of her head.

"Good, why don't you join the rest of the children in the dining hall," the elder lady said as she picked up the tattered book with a soft smile forming on her lips. "You know… after all these years, you're the only one to pick up reading."

"You mean to say, I've been here so long that I know that book by heart now," Lena murmured.

"Lena," Madam Mulberry softened her gaze as Lena wore a sour smirk before taking off towards the dining hall.

The old crone still remembered the stormy night that Lena had been brought in. Lightning lit up the sky as thunder crashed every few seconds; the gales had been strong, but somehow she had still managed to hear the shrill cry of a babe on their porch. She had been younger and reckless back then, and had rushed out in the storm to take the child back into safety. When she had uncovered the crying babe, she was greeted by a small girl with sparkling, light green eyes, midnight black hair, and ebony skin. A parchment had been attached, but the storm had rendered most of the ink illegible; all that Mulberry could read was 'Lena.'

The child grew fair and happy, but it didn't matter; orphans were never wanted in the kingdom. Those that did get taken, by lords and ladies who could not bear children, were boys. Even those who were siblings, were eventually torn apart, when there was no need for a girl child. So although Lena had blossomed into one of the fairest girls that Madam Mulberry had ever known, it meant nothing in this small, unknown village. She had hoped to get the girl a job as a scullery maid at the castle, or as a handmaiden to some fair lady, but none had taken the bait. She dared to think it was because they were intimidated by the orphan girl; for one with nothing, Lena had an air of confidence that no one could deny.

The beating sound of hooves in the distance called her attention as she moved to pick up the linens Lena had been folding. Odd, thought Madam Mulberry, horses were a rare commodity in their village, and they weren't expecting visitors. Above the sound of hooves came a ringing laughter, and now the crone was even more intrigued, so she stepped outside. What she saw should have been mundane-two riders on horseback, but because of the bright red and blue colors, Madam Mulberry's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Kara, this is too far from the town," a young lad, dressed in royal colors beckoned after the other rider. "We need to head back."

The laughter erupted once more as the other rider jumped over one of their fences. "You're no fun Kal!"

Instead of chasing after the slightly older girl, Kal approached Madam Mulberry who was standing as still as a frozen limb on a tree. His eyes were a piercing blue and his crest shone brightly; he was a royal member of the great House of El. She wasn't very well versed in all the great houses, but the great House of El was known by all. The old crone was quick to bow, and when she dared to glance up at the boy, he was smiling gently down at her.

"Madam, I'm sorry if my cousin is stirring up trouble," he began, "she was restless in the town a couple of miles from here, so we came out for a ride. I wasn't aware there was a village here"

"My lord, she's no trouble at all; we are a small community, but if there's anything we can provide you with please just ask and we will do our best."

"You are kind, but there's no need. I just didn't want to cause you any worry. My cousin is a bit reckless, but she has good intentions. What is this place anyways, if you don't mind me asking?"

"This is but a humble orphanage, my lord."

"An orphanage?" Kal's eyes clouded over with sympathy. "If there's anything we can do…"

Madam Mulberry pinched her lips; royals were always quick to offer help, but slow to say what kind. Her life had been simple and bitter; the only joy she had ever known was watching Lena grow, but even that was tinged with bitterness. When she was young she had been full of colorful dreams, so full of life and vigor. She had lost all of that to time and nothingness, just as Lena would merely because she wasn't born with the right name.

"We are fine, my lord. Feel free to prance about our fields, that is enough to awe the children." Her words were cold and crisp like the air.

Just as Kal was about to offer more than words, the ringing laughter of children erupted not too far from them. Madam Mulberry excused herself and ventured towards the cacophony of children's voices. She half regretted being so cold to the young, beautiful, dark-haired lord of El, but she was too old to fret upon it for much longer.

"Oh my," the old lady gasped as she witness a rather peculiar sight.

Clad in light armor with tints of red and blue, golden hair messily, yet magically flowing in the wind, with children climbing up her legs and arms, stood a young lady with the brightest smile. The old crone squinted at the sheer brightness that the young lady exuded, and gasped as she saw the girl's crest being nibbled on by one of the children.

"My apologies!" Madam Mulberry rushed to scatter the children off of her.

"Oh, no, it's alright," the royal girl spoke and kept the children in her arms. "I think Quinn won this particular challenge." She smiled as she patted the little girl who had managed to climb all the way to her shoulder. "We should play another game, or how about I take each of you for a quick ride on Krypto?"

The children shouted with glee and clamored all around the girl who seemed just as excited. Madam Mulberry was at a loss for words.

"Kara, we really should head back," Kal spoke in a low tone to his cousin.

"You head back then; I have no interest in such politics." She whipped her gaze back up at him.

He winced at the hurt in her eyes. She was older than him, and, if she had been a boy, she would have been next in line to reign over the House of El. As it was, he was the heir and she was a lady in waiting, to be married to a suitor from another great house, but Kara would not resign to her fate. Kara was a superb rider, one of the greatest swordsman, perfect with a bow and her combat skills were unmatched… everything a lady should not be.

Kara picked up Quinn and placed her on the horse before hoisting herself up.

"Or you could assist me in giving rides to the children around the orphanage." Kara grinned as Kal resigned and picked up a child. "I hope you don't mind, madam" Kara glanced at Mulberry who merely shook her head with a smile.

With that Kara took off with the child safely bouncing in her lap. Kal followed suit, lap after lap, until all children had gone around at least once. Even though they had both been giving rides, the children only crowded around Kara. Madam Mulberry chuckled as she witnessed the disparity between the two. Kal was quiet and polite; nothing at all that the children could relate to. Meanwhile, Kara was rambunctious and affectionate; the crone was hard-pressed to admit that this strange girl might be the exception to her royalty rules.

The old lady looked around and noticed that Lena was nowhere to be found. Quickly she entered the dining hall and found the older girl pouring soup into each of the children's bowls.

"We have guests," Madam Mulberry announced, though she was sure Lena had heard the raucous laughter of the children.

"Royals from the House of El," Lena replied, "I know."

"Aren't you the least bit interested?"

Lena looked up into the crone's grey eyes, "that's the happiest they'll ever be."

Madam Mulberry's brows furrowed; she saw so much of herself in the young, pale girl. She grabbed the ladle and pot from her, and pushed her towards the door.

"A girl who thinks she knows everything is as stupid as the one who knows nothing," the old lady muttered and gave her a final rough push outside.

Lena yelped as she tripped over a stone and all but tumbled forward. As she fell to the floor, she thought of the many ways she would get back at Madam Mulberry for making a scene. She winced, expecting some kind of pain, but instead found herself enveloped by a rather sweet scent.

"Are you alright?" Kara asked the girl she had caught in her arms.

Lena's eyes flashed open and she pulled back immediately; her pale cheeks blushing.

"Yes, thank you." She was curt.

"Are you…" Kara began.

"One of the orphans, yes." Lena answered before Kara could finish.

"Oh," Kara seemed at a loss for words. "I was going to ask if you were up for a ride."

Lena blushed again and then glanced at the white horse behind Kara. He looked strong and far more regal than any horse she had seen before. Kara watched the pale girl attentively and did not notice her cousin approach her from behind.

"Kara," Kal called out again. "Kara can you hear me?" He asked as he pulled back on her shoulder.

"Huh?" Kara looked back at her cousin with a raised brow and hoped to Rao her cheeks weren't flushed.

"We need to head back now," Kal spoke softly as he took notice of Lena. "I'm sorry, I don't think I had the pleasure of meeting you, I'm Kal of House El."

Lena bowed her head immediately and introduced herself. "My lord, the pleasure is all mine. I'm Lena."

"And I'm Kara Zor-El, and I cannot leave without first giving you a ride." Kara was quick to act as she pulled Lena along before she could protest.

"Kara!" Kal was surprised at his cousin's forward nature, and a bit jealous he hadn't offered first.

"You can go back to town Kal, I'll meet you there." Kara instructed before she took off at an easy pace with Lena sitting in front of her.

Lena held tightly to the mantle of the saddle and leaned back on the girl named Kara. To be honest, she had always wanted to go horseback riding, but there was a fair amount of fear to it too. The thought of being on a beast as majestic and powerful as a horse had never been a reality up until Kara Zor-El had practically forced her on this ride. Once they were on the far side of the field, quite a ways from the dining hall, Kara slowed Krypto to a trot.

"I hope you don't mind the slower pace; I really don't want to head back to town." Kara explained.

"And why is that, my lady?" Lena turned slightly to address the girl.

"So many reasons really, but first and foremost, I refuse to meet with any more suitors." Kara scrunched her brow, "it's insulting at this point. Also, please just call me Kara. My lady sounds so old."

Lena chuckled at Kara's disdain, "well, Kara, at least you have suitors unlike many of us here."

"Truly?" Kara's brow rose high, "but you're beautiful." She blurted out. "I mean… I can't imagine you haven't caught anyone's eye yet. I meant no offense."

"None taken….if only beauty mattered in a place like this," Lena spoke softly, "but thank you, nonetheless. Are your suitors truly so horrible?"

"I suppose I shouldn't complain as openly as I do," Kara admitted, "I just refuse to be tied to someone I feel nothing for, and who feels nothing for me. Still my family thinks me irrational and rebellious for wanting such a bond to be more than a convenient marriage. I want to fall in love."

"Sounds completely rational to me," Lena reassured the girl with a small smile.

"I knew I couldn't be the only romantic in this kingdom," Kara spoke with an easy cheeriness.

"I'm not a—"

Krypto shook his mane and took off at a lope before Lena could protest any further. Kara chuckled as Lena wrapped her arms around her shoulders to balance herself. They returned to the dining hall entrance in a fit of spontaneous laughter. Madam Mulberry grinned ear to ear as she saw the royal from El graciously aiding Lena off the horse. Surely this would be the start of something grand for Lena; a life more fitting for her mind and soul.

"Madam it was an honor to be your guest this afternoon," Kara addressed Madam Mulberry.

"You are always welcome," Madam Mulberry bowed her head slightly.

"Careful, you may never be rid of me with such a warm offer," Kara smiled brightly as her gaze rested on Lena, "it was truly a pleasure getting to know you, Lena."

"As it was you, my lady." Lena remained formal and dared not hold the blonde's gaze for much longer.

Kara's smile lessened as Lena hardened herself in Madam Mulberry's presence. With another wave and bye, Kara took off on Krypto back to the town she had promised to meet Kal at. The entire ride there her thoughts were filled with the green-eyed girl that intrigued her, and she knew they would meet again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I decided it's cruel to post only one chapter... therefore, here's chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Warmth

The wind was blowing mercilessly as everyone huddled closer to the center of the dining hall, away from the windows. It was another serving of the soup they had made last week; Lena cringed as she saw more than a few spoiled vegetables floating around. It had been difficult growing anything this year and they had hardly received any donations. It broke Lena's heart to see some of the children crying quietly as they downed their meager meal. She had tried her best to give the younger ones the better looking vegetables, but there hadn't been much of a selection.

At first Lena thought she had imagined the faint knock, but then it came again louder. Lena approached the door and looked back at Madam Mulberry who merely nodded with consent. When she opened the door, her brow lifted at the sight before her. It was the noble from the House of El, chattering her teeth with two large bags carried over her shoulder.

"H,h,hello," Kara spoke as her teeth chattered from the cold.

"You came back," Lena's eyes flashed with an emotion Kara couldn't quite pin.

"Of c,c,course I did! Mind if I come in?"

"Yes, sorry!" Lena made way as the noble walked in and sighed with relief when she put the two heavy bags down.

"And what have we here?" Madam Mulberry hunched over the bags and glanced up at Kara.

"I was passing by, and I thought why not stop by and drop these off," Kara grinned as she pulled out a bound rectangular object. "They're meals of venison and other goods; I had a fair amount of free time and they left me in the kitchen…" she chuckled before finishing, "I'm sure they meant for me to learn to cook, but… well, here I am."

The children came to life as Kara handed out the warm meals. Lena stood slightly dumbstruck as she stared at the shining noble. Suddenly the room felt too warm, instead of the dreary grey, there was a faint glow and instead of hushed whispers and cries, there were squeals of delight. Kara handed Lena one of the meals while taking another for herself. Lena bowed in thanks and offered her a place at the long table.

The children ate happily and eagerly, and only after having their fill did they pay any attention to their guest.

"What's your favorite color?" one asked.

"Oh that's easy, blue," Kara replied.

"That's my favorite color too!" a small girl exclaimed.

"Are you a princess? You're pretty like one, but..."

Lena almost choked on the fresh juice that Kara had also brought. All of the children were brought up humble, and although they were kind-hearted, they lacked all manner of etiquette. They grew up learning how to grow food to sustain themselves, wash their linens and care for one another; there wasn't any need or time for a lesson in manners.

"I am, but I prefer this armor to any dress."

"Why?" a little boy asked.

"It's rather difficult to do a lot of the things I like to do while in a dress." Kara responded easily and thankfully Lena saw no signs of annoyance on her features.

"Alright, children, it's time to get ready for bed." Lena announced much to the dismay of the children.

Kara laughed as they clung to her, but aided Lena in getting them to their room. They squirmed in her arms and giggled as she placed their dingy covers over them. Before the children would let her leave, Kara told them a bedtime story and was so animated that even Lena was drawn in. The old lady watched from the doorway and carefully observed Lena. Lena was watching the noble keenly, but she could tell that the young woman was trying her hardest to keep her distance. Ever since she was a child, Lena twirled the locks of her hair whenever she felt uneasy.

Once the story ended, Lena and Kara went around blowing out the candles. She bid the children a final 'goodnight' and returned with the old lady and Lena to the dining hall.

"I best head out," Kara spoke in a hushed tone.

"On a winter night?" Madam Mulberry shook her head. "Nonsense."

"I don't want to impose," Kara protested.

"Impose, foolish child, you brought us warm food when all we had was spoiled vegetable soup! Lena show her to your quarters."

"...my quarters?" Lena squeaked as her heart rose up her throat.

"You don't expect an old lady to share her bed, do you?"

Both Kara and Lena blushed for multiple reasons.

"Right… of course, follow me," Lena brushed past the old lady.

"Oh right…" Kara followed feeling a bit awkward. "Sorry again, I don't mind riding in the cold, if-."

Lena opened the door to her small room. She was slightly embarrassed that a noble was staying in her room, which was nothing more than an old, creaky bed surrounded by stone walls.

"It's alright, I know it's probably not what you're used to, but I hope you can get a decent rest."

"I'll be fine," Kara assured as she stripped off her armor. "I...uh, kind of roll around a bit, but I'll do my best not to disturb you."

Lena peeled her eyes away from the young woman and scooted to the far side of the bed, quickly pulling the covers up to her shoulders. She had never imagined herself sharing her bed with anyone, much less a princess. Still, it wasn't the worst thing that could have happened, and it wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as Lena thought it would be.

They bid each other goodnight and Kara blew out the candle so that darkness settled all around them. Lena faced towards the wall, and Kara faced the opposite direction, each feeling a slight tension in the silence. Kara inhaled the soft scent from the pillow she rested on-a gentle lavender. She hadn't predicted staying the night, but being here felt much better than being cooped up at the castle.

"Thank you for the meals… you brought more than we needed." Lena broke the silence.

"It was my pleasure." Kara responded, "I'm glad I have somewhere to run to now whenever I'd like to shirk my duties, so it's the least I can do."

Lena hummed but said nothing more. She was astounded by the girl's humility but took care not to grow too attached to the visitor. Regardless of her selfless actions, she would forget about them one day, or grow bored. Either way, Kara Zor-El was a momentary gift that would vanish, and Lena had best be prepared for that.

The night passed by easily as the winds calmed, and when morning came, Kara found herself in quite the predicament. She had been sure that she would be the one in a rather incriminating position, but to her surprise she had actually remained still all night. Unlike Lena, who had made herself at home on Kara's chest. The noble kept her breathing steady as Lena murmured in her sleep, and hitched her breath when the brunette began to tangle her leg with Kara's. The feelings running through her mildly confused her. She hadn't really given too much thought to the sensual pleasures in life, and with suitors being shoved her way, she almost loathed the idea. But having Lena pressed against her made the noble feel warm and a feeling akin to dizzy but not quite. She blamed it on her inexperience, and kept from wondering if it had to do with something more.

Lena snuggled deeper into her source of warmth; the mornings were always too brisk for her liking. As she roused from her slumber, her heart slowly came to a stop. Her source of warmth giggled nervously, and only then did Lena attempt to untangle her legs.

"Whoa hold on!"

The blanket tangled around them both, and Lena's frantic thrashing did little to help the situation. In an attempt to put some distance between her and what seemed like the sun itself, she rolled over only to get caught once more by the blanket in an even more humiliating position. Kara 'oompfed' as Lena's full weight pressed against her abdomen. Instead of rolling over her, Lena ended up straddling the blonde.

"My, my…" a raggedy voice beckoned both of them to look towards the door. Madam Mulberry stood with a grin plastered to her face and her hand stretched to cover the eyes of a nearby child. "I do hope you slept at least a portion of the night. Get dressed, breakfast is ready."

Just as quickly as the old crone had barged in on them, she was gone and the two were left alone.

"I...I was not trying to," Lena began.

"It's not a problem, really, I've tangled myself in bedsheets many a time." Kara aided her; avoiding the more embarrassing aspect of their tangled situation. "If we just," Kara gently pushed Lena back towards her side of the bed and hovered above her momentarily so she could pull the sheet from under her loose, "there we go."

Lena held her breath as Kara rolled off of her, and scolded herself for her rapidly beating heart. It wasn't like her to lose control of her emotions, but the presence of the noble was overpowering. The blonde quickly put on her armor and excused herself from Lena's room. Only then did Lena scream into her pillow.

When she joined the rest of the children, she scanned the hall quickly and was at once relieved and disappointed to not see the royal from the House of El. She would have gone on to eat her breakfast in silence if Madam Mulberry had minded her own business.

"You two seem to be getting along."

"You know nothing like _that_ happened." Lena retorted, annoyed at the old lady's implications.

"I'm not sure what to believe dear. All I know is she came in here, and when I asked her if she preferred her syrup on the bottom or top of her hot cakes, her face turned red and she babbled some nonsense and took off."

"You are a tyrant," Lena groaned even as she chuckled.

"She's a bit of fresh air, isn't she? Hot cakes and all."

Lena nodded hesitantly. "Ironically enough, she sees this place as a refuge. It won't be long until she tires of us."

Madam Mulberry had the urge to swat the girl at the back of her head, but opted to squeeze her shoulder instead. So much of Lena reminded her of her younger self. There was a time when she wasn't a bag of flesh on wiry bones, a time when she too had dreams that extended beyond the horizon, and a time when it all eluded her. Life had been cold and harsh, but Lena had given her a new purpose, and she'd be damned if the beautiful child rotted in these chambers.

"The House of El is at least a day's ride away."

"A whole day?" Lena said through muffled lips as she ate her hot cake. She had never been much of anywhere, so distance somewhat eluded her.

"I doubt we are a convenient getaway. Tell me girl, how many nobles mingle with the poor and wretched when they are bored in their castles?"

Lena shrugged her shoulders and replied, "none, I guess… so then why?"

"That's for us to ponder."

Days passed and the noble had not returned. Lena glanced ever so often out the door, and although she didn't like admitting it, she kept an ear out for any random knocks. After two weeks, Lena had given up on hearing again from the radiant blonde, and purged any hope that she would return. She tugged angrily on the linens that needed to be washed and huffed as she carried them to the wash basin. She was a fool for letting her hopes rise even the tiniest degree. She swore right then and there to never dream of anything so grand again, and that's when Kara barged in through the front door with yet another huge bag over her shoulders.

Startled, Lena dropped what she was carrying and stared wide-eyed at the girl.

"You're back…" Lena spoke in a hushed tone.

"I'm starting to think you just forget my name, and prefer to greet me like that," Kara jested. "Are those bed linens?"

Lena nodded; maybe she had fallen and hit her head, and now she was imagining nobles with gifts and jesting natures. Perhaps she had inhaled to much of the soap powder when she was preparing the wash basin, or maybe she yearned too much to see the girl and was now culling her image with her mind's power. All seemed more plausible than Kara actually being there.

"I've actually bought new sets… well granted they've been used, but they are all in good condition, I assure you." Kara plopped the bag down and pulled out a large, fluffy blanket. "They'll also keep you warmer now that the nights are getting colder."

 _Not as warm as you were._

The thought was quickly pushed away.

"Thank you," Lena swiped the blanket, her eyes brimming with tears and her teeth grit together. She was a mixture of emotions, and again she found herself confused with which to express.

"You're welcome?" Kara wasn't sure if Lena was angry or distressed. "Ummm are you alright? You seem a bit…"

"I'm fine." Lena bit back and then took a deep breath. "You just startled me is all."

"Oh right sorry… last time I had been carrying two bags and had knocked with my head; I've since learned that that actually hurts."

Lena chuckled involuntarily and this made Kara smile. She had meant to come sooner, but her parents had invited a 'special' guest and forced her to remain at the castle for his stay. It had been painful being in the young man's presence, when all Kara wanted to do was see Lena and all the rest of the children. However, she knew it would be unwise to upset her parents, so she paid her dues, and as soon as the guest left, she rode for the orphanage.

"Lady Zor-el," Madam Mulberry greeted the youth.

"Please, Madam, like I told Lena, Kara will do just fine."

"Even here we know manners," the old crone replied.

"I meant no disrespect, but you all are my friends." Kara spoke with ease and it surprised the old crone even more than it did Lena. "I bought these for you and the children."

The old lady felt the soft fabric between her worn fingers and let out a deep breath. It had been so long she she had slept in anything that could be called 'soft.' Up until now it had been ragged sheets and worn out fabric.

"Thank you, dear. Lena would you mind making the children's bed with these?"

"Of course not," Lena replied happily as she reached out for the bag.

"I'll help!" Kara lifted the bag before Lena could take hold of the heavy load.

Lena followed the noble to the children's room and pondered on what she wanted to say first. She had imagined what she might say, but as the days passed her imaginary responses had gotten more bitter and sarcastic. She had no right to be upset over Kara's long absence; she had no right to feel as much as she did towards the noble.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted," she began as they fitted sheets to each bed.

"It's alright, I shouldn't have just barged in like that."

Lena smoothed out the wrinkles and moved on to the next bed. Would this girl ever fault her for anything? It made it difficult to continue the conversation when she was so understanding.

"You were gone for awhile," Lena started again.

"Yes, I was… my family had invited a special guest over. I was expected to entertain him."

"Entertain?" Lena arched her brow and glanced up at Kara.

"Have dinner with him, talk to him, you know that sort of stuff. I thought I was going to lose my mind after the first day."

"Another suitor?"

"From some other kingdom or another," Kara muttered. "Doesn't matter, I could hardly stand the man." She puffed up her chest and took on a deeper voice, "Come, Kara let me show you how to hold a sword the right way; my way of riding is much more superior to yours; I am superior to you and so on and so forth. Even my parents apologized once they heard one too many of his remarks."

"I'm sorry you had to endure such torment, but I'm glad even your parents are not so unreasonable."

"At least I'm here now and in good company," Kara chirped and flashed a dazzling smile in Lena's direction. Lena returned the favor and happily set up the other beds in comfortable silence.

Once they were done, Kara revealed that she had brought fresh produce as well. Lena nearly gasped at the cart that the regal horse had pulled; it was nearly a month's worth of fresh fruit and vegetables.

"You must try one of these, they are out of season, but the castle keeps some preserved." Kara raised a succulent, red fruit to Lena's lips.

The orphan blushed and bade her heart to keep quiet. She hadn't been hand fed since the last time she was deathly sick and Madam Mulberry had to nurse her back to health. This, however, was something else altogether. Instead of taking a bite of the fruit from Kara's hand, she raised hers and politely plucked it from the royal's fingers. Kara looked on, eager to see Lena enjoy herself.

The fruit was sweet and juicy, not as bitter as many of the berries she would pick in summer time.

"What is this called?" Lena asked.

"It's a strawberry, one of my most favorite things to eat." Kara said with glee. "Next summer, I will bring you fresh ones. They are much riper then."

 _Next summer, huh? Will you still be around by then?_

Lena wanted to doubt Kara; to call out her nonsensical promises, but she couldn't. The blonde had been nothing but faithful to her word. Kara made no sense to her; she broke every one of the rules she had learned to be absolute in this stale world. She hadn't been happy here, but she had no reason to be disappointed either. This was her lot in life and she could do nothing but accept it. There was nothing to gain, and nothing to lose…. until Kara came loping along on her gallant white steed that is.

"I must head back soon," Kara spoke softly as she looked out at the horizon. "There is a competition tomorrow."

"What sort?" Lena asked wanting to draw out the conversation, wanting Kara to stay longer.

"A knight's combat tourney," Kara spoke with earnest pride. "I am going to enter under a guise."

"You're not afraid?"

Kara shook her head, "I know I am a good swordsman, and I have trained diligently for years. The only way to get better is to test my steel against others."

"I meant about being found out," Lena clarified; for some reason, she readily believed that Kara was skilled in combat.

"Knights can opt to wear various types of armor; I doubt anyone will be able to tell that I'm a woman."

"Well then," Lena locked onto Kara's icy blue eyes, "I wish you the best of luck, and I will be rooting for you. When you win, you must come back and tell me how it felt." And there it was; Lena was asking for Kara to come back.

Kara smiled wide and pulled the girl in for a hug, "you bet!"

Lena tensed her body as the noble's arms circled around her. She had felt Kara's arms before when she had ridden on her horse, but this felt much more intimate… even more so than their tangle in bed. Kara lingered for longer than she probably should have, but she had never liked someone's scent so much as Lena's, and she was so warm whilst it was cold outside. Those were her only reasons, or so she convinced herself. Of course, Lena was beautiful, and she felt thrilled when she said she'd be rooting for her, but such was the way of budding friendships.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Glad some of you have taken a liking to it ^_^! I have a general plan of how this fic is going to go, but there's a lot of space for creative input from you all, so if you have any ideas or requests, send them my way. Anyways enjoy chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Royal Expectations

Kara hummed a happy tune as she walked through the training grounds in search of a dummy she could use for practice. The tourney was tomorrow, and her plans were all set. Approaching from a distance, she saw a familiar curl of hair bounce on her cousin's forehead and waved him over.

"Kal, up for a spar?"

Kal shook his head, "I can't believe you're going through with this."

"Technically _we_ are going through with this," Kara grinned and patted his shoulder. "Thanks again for letting me take your spot."

"You can thank Rao that I'm still somewhat lanky and wear the same size armor as you," Kal sighed.

Kara chuckled and then continued humming her happy tune. Kal watched her closely, she was in a far better mood than she should be considering her last suitor was a complete dotard. It had been painful to watch Kara take slight after slight, so when she had requested to take his place, he felt it was what he owed her. Perhaps her plan was uplifting her spirits, but Kal felt like it was something more.

"I couldn't find you yesterday morning; the guards said you had gone for a ride," Kal mentioned as he helped set up the practice dummy.

"Nonsense I was… I mean yes I was out for a ride," Kara halfway admitted the truth before realizing she had asked the guards to cover for her.

She glanced at Kal and saw his inquisitive brow raised in question. She sighed; one, she was a terrible liar, and two, Kal was basically her brother and partner in crime.

"Fine, but this stays between you and me," Kara grunted as she hoisted the heaviest part of one of the dummies. "I've been going to the orphanage."

"The orphanage? But that's nearly a day's ride away!"

"Yeah well they need stuff now that winter's here."

"Is that the only reason?" Kal took a step back as Kara began slashing at the dummy in front of her.

"The children are sweet, Madam Mulberry is welcoming and Lena…" Kara smiled wide, "she's the best."

Kal crossed his arms; how was it that his cousin always seemed to go against every rule in the book? He loved the people of his kingdom, but he knew that in order to protect them, he could never be human to them. The moment he was human, his people would lose the power that he embodied. Kara knew this, yet here she was blushing at the mention of an orphan girl.

"Kara, what do you hope to achieve?"

"Achieve? I just want real friends," Kara huffed as she recovered from striking. "Aside from you and Krypto, I haven't met anyone who can see past my royal crest."

"That's our sacrifice, as royals we can't give in to the pleasures of easy friendships." Kal recited the lessons of his father and uncle.

Kara rolled her eyes, "how kingly of you. I'd sacrifice this crest if it meant living a fuller life."

"You can't be that ignorant and naive," Kal shot back. "We are meant to give back to the people, but we can never be a part of them."

Kara thrusted forward and with one clean swipe, beheaded the dummy.

"We are not gods, Kal." She was resolute in her response.

She kicked at the severed, wooden head on the floor. She wasn't angered by Kal's response; it was expected. He had the burden of being the heir to the great House of El, and Kara didn't begrudge him for it. It had taken a toll on both of them in different ways. Before they knew their futures had been set in stone, they often talked about becoming valiant, adventurous knights; they dreamed of being legends, which to her was better than being a god of any kind.

Kal stalked off, his eyes hard and his body tense. Kara knew he took his responsibilities seriously, but grave was not a good look on him. After a few more bouts with the wooden dummy, Kara retired to her chambers. She dipped a toe into a tub of soothingly hot water, and slowly eased the rest of her body. Her muscles sang with relief as the water caressed their woes away, and she let her mind roam. If she had been expected to be king, she'd be nothing like her uncle or father. She'd be an open-minded ruler of a kingdom founded on trust rather than suspicion; a kingdom that would let anyone of merit rise in rank; a kingdom where she could be free to live her life; a kingdom with Lena in it.

She ducked her head below the water as Lena entered her mind. Her feelings for the girl were surprisingly strong, but like she had told Kal, Lena was her first real friend. It made sense that she made Kara want to be around her all the time.

"I wish she could be here tomorrow," Kara spoke softly as she returned above water.

She had thought of inviting the girl to the tourney, but seeing as she was pretending to be her cousin that day, it would not bode well. All the nobles would wonder who the girl attending their crown prince was, and a good number of them would not wonder politely.

"And she's without rank…" Kara sighed as she pouted her lip. "Unless…" Kara's eyes brightened as a genius idea seeped into her mind.

The next morning, Kara woke with an extra burst of energy, which was saying something as the young woman was already privy to the morning. She glanced at the plates of armor left on a rack; she would have to thank Kal later for keeping up his end of the deal. She wasn't sure what he planned on doing so that he wouldn't be discovered on the grounds, but she trusted him to keep away from where the tourney would be held.

Unbeknownst to her, Kal had taken his day off to figure out exactly what Kara was ready to shirk her royal duties for. Tourneys weren't exactly to Kal's liking, so giving up his spot for Kara hadn't been too large of a sacrifice, but it did leave him in a strange predicament. He couldn't be seen in the castle or on the grounds as long as Kara was in his armor and competing, and the tourney was two days. He charged through the forest dressed in common clothes, and was making good time on his way to the orphanage.

Lena caught ear of the sound of trotting hooves and her heart began to race along. Instead of the head of golden locks she had expected to see, she saw a hooded figure on a dark horse. She steeled herself as the stranger approached, and didn't budge when he got off by her.

"Hello," Kal greeted as he pulled back his hood.

Lena's eyes widened as Kal revealed himself.

"My lord," Lena bowed her head immediately.

"Lena, correct?" Kal smiled as the girl politely nodded. "I was wondering if you were free to talk."

"Talk, my lord?"

"Is there a garden nearby or a nice trail?" Kal inquired.

"Yes, of course, the snow has yet to fall, follow me." Lena led the way and looked back to see Madam Mulberry peering out the window. She wondered why she hadn't come out and greeted their royal guest; if it had been Kara, she would have already said something inappropriate.

They walked along a little trail that followed a trickling stream; it was one of Lena's favorite spots to run away to. Here in the serene green of the trees, amidst sparkling rocks and clear, running water, she was allowed to forget her circumstances. She was simply a girl walking in a forest, nothing less and nothing more.

"I'd like to inquire about my cousin, if I may." Kal began.

"Kara?" Lena tensed as she realized her informality had caused Kal's brow to raise, "Lady Zor-el… what about her?"

"What exactly were her reasons for coming this past trip?"

Lena bit her lip; was Kara in trouble for helping out at the orphanage? Had she made it home alright? Lena's mind raced through the most horrid fates that could have befallen the sunny girl. She looked at Kal, searching for any trace of dire concern, but only found mild curiosity and… restrained disappointment.

"She's brought us some food and bedding needs," Lena was honest, but kept Kara's fondness to herself.

"Not to be rude, but she could have sent soldiers to deliver those supplies," Kal prodded. "Has she no other motive?"

Lena pursed her lips; she didn't appreciate the tone that Kal was using, but of course he'd be talking to her in a semi-threatening fashion. He was a royal, and she was his subject. Kara had warped her expectations, and it was time she come back to reality.

"What exactly are you getting at?" Lena's gaze was fierce and Kal was surprised. "My lord." She added as an afterthought.

Kal sighed, either this girl was naturally defiant or Kara had rubbed off on her. Either way, it didn't bode well with Kal.

"I don't expect you to understand, but I have only come out of fear for Kara. She is a royal, there are certain expectations that she must uphold. If she doesn't, she will suffer dire consequences."

Lena let out a grunt. She wanted to retaliate against the young man's words, but what stung the most was the truthfulness to his words. Kara's existence was a miracle within itself, but Lena knew it was all for naught. Even someone as bright as her could not change the way their world had worked for centuries.

"She calls you a friend," Kal spoke softer.

Lena fought a smile that threatened to overtake her features. No wonder this royal boy had taken a day's trip to interrogate her; his royal cousin was declaring a peasant as a friend.

"As she is mine." Lena grew bold as she lengthened her stride.

"If you cared at all for Kara, you would refrain from such a dangerous notion." Kal retorted as he rushed to keep up with Lena.

"So you're saying, if I cared for Kara, I would not be her friend; I would crush any sentiment she has invested in me, correct? That if she was truly important to me, I would hurt and abandon her." Lena held the crown prince's gaze, "I will not."

Kal cast his gaze down.

"She has shown me that there are exceptions to what I've known my whole life…. I intend to provide the same for her." Lena finished and began to walk back to the orphanage.

"You are being selfish," Kal retorted, frustrated by the girl's words.

"Are you sure I'm the one being selfish?" Lena responded without turning back.

They returned to the front door, with Lena a good few steps ahead. She turned only to bow and excuse herself, but did not offer him anything more. Kal was surprised at how fiery the young woman had turned out to be. She was much like Kara, if but a bit more intimidating somehow. He hadn't meant to offend her, but it seemed inevitable. He saddled up quickly and rushed back to the castle.

He arrived the next night and went through the secret passage only royal members knew of; the tourney should have ended earlier today, and he wondered how Kara had done. He sneaked through the halls and was nearly a few steps from his room when a hand roughly pulled him in another direction.

"Where in Rao's name have you been?" Kara hissed in a shushed tone. "You were supposed to swap with me earlier… I had to outrun a group of noble girls before they could yank my helmet off in order to give me my 'victory kisses'!" She shook Kal and took a deep breath, "the only ones who didn't chase me like a crazy hunting dog was Ser Lane's daughters, but Rao, Kal, I've never felt so endangered in my life."

"Must you be so rough?" Kal untangled himself from Kara's hold. "I took a trip to the orphanage."

"You… what?" Kara pushed him into his room and then closed the door behind them. "Why?"

"Kara, I beg you, you must stop seeing that girl," Kal pleaded.

"Lena? It's not like I go to specifically see her. They need me." Kara muttered and crossed her arms. "You always make trips to poor villages."

"I perform my duties; never do I cross the boundaries of friendship." Kal sighed and placed a hand on Kara's shoulder. Her body was stiff, her lip pulled in ready to retort.

"I will never be you Kal," she said as she pulled away from his touch. "I won the tourney, and I got up on the champion's podium and I listened to the crowd chant _your_ name! I wanted to just take my helmet off then and there, but I didn't… partially because I didn't want those victory kisses, but that's not the point. Living in your shadow… is not living at all."

"So you've gone out and made friends with a peasant because you don't want to live in my shadow? How childish can you be?"

Kara growled with frustration. "Stop calling her that! She's not just a peasant, just like I'm not just a royal member of El. We're all human, Kal… your vision is clouted by all those ridiculous lessons from uncle and father."

"You will hurt the girl, Kara." Kal turned away from his cousin. "She will expect you to be more than you can be… than you are allowed to be. There are thousands of people in our kingdom, we can't spend all our time and energy devoted to one."

"Why must you always blow things out of proportion?" Kara groaned. "You make it sound like I'm infatuated with Lena."

Kal sent her a knowing glance which she dodged. With another frustrated groan she uncrossed her arms and stormed out of his room. Infatuated, her… with Lena… impossible. She liked Lena a great deal; she was unlike any other person she had ever met. That didn't necessarily mean she was falling head over heels for the dark-haired beauty. Anyone who met Lena would immediately take a liking to her like Kara had. She was smart, honest and kind… Kara admired her, that's all.

She jumped in bed and pulled the covers over her head. She had planned on going to the orphanage as soon as the sun rose because she had the most brilliant idea ever, and she wanted to tell Lena about the tourney. Even though she had stabbed at Kal's guilt about her disguise, she had truly enjoyed the tourney. Her victory hadn't been easy, and Kara relished the competition. She just wanted someone to partake in her victory with her, to feel as excited as she did, and that just so happened to be Lena. She tossed and turned, until her will bade her to give up on sleep.

"Rao, I can't sleep," Kara muttered.

Before she could think of any reasons why she should stay put, she was already saddling up on Krypto. She was tired, but she couldn't sit still. Kal was wrong, and she would prove it to him one way or another.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and views guys! I really appreciate all your feedback, especially on Kal and his dynamic with the other characters. Somewhat short chapter, but I need it to bridge to the next big event :3

Chapter 4: A Proposition

Lena jumped across the shallow stream and grinned as she balanced perfectly on a fallen tree trunk. The day was cold, but her blood was rushing and her body warm. She had learned, early on, that staying cooped up in the orphanage wasn't any proper way to keep warm. Running through the woods, however, was exhilarating and promising even with the fresh blanket of snow that had fallen. Granted, the first time she had ventured out here, she had gotten lost and scraped pretty badly. Madam Mulberry had tried to keep a tighter rein on her then, but Lena always managed to escape. She was practiced now; there was no stone she didn't know and by now she had almost named all the notable trees.

The brunette whistled along to the merry birds' song as she continued to walk across the fallen trunk. So enthused was she in her merriment, that she did not hear the crackle of twigs nearby.

"Aha," Kara started, but then Lena screamed so she followed suit. Once she regained her breath, she approached Lena and said, "I'm sorry, I was trying not to scare you, but I suppose I failed in that regard again."

"My lady," Lena bowed her head as she regained her composure. Try as she might, Karl's words had gotten under her skin, and she began to doubt her relationship with the radiant noble.

"Just Kara, remember…" the blonde added with a small smile. "I stopped by the orphanage, and Madam Mulberry said you had gone for a walk. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Lena replied casually. She wanted to ask about Kal's visit and the tournament, but waited for Kara to take the initiative, so she continued walking without fault, pushing her insecurity down.

Kara took a few steps behind the pale brunette and did her best to keep from fiddling with her hands. She was nervous somehow.

"I won the tournament," Kara spoke.

"That's wonderful," Lena smiled back at Kara. "I wish I had seen you fight."

"I actually wished you were there to cheer me on… it would have been nice to have someone there that knew it was me instead of Kal. I even had trouble at the end trying to run away from some noble girls, trying to give 'victory kisses', but anyways," Kara explained, suddenly fumbling with her words. "I heard he paid you a visit."

Lena nodded with a roll of her eyes, and Kara chuckled. Most people were enamored with her cousin; it was refreshing to see Lena not at all dazzled by him.

"I apologize if-"

"Don't" Lena interrupted. "You have nothing to apologize for, so don't."

"It's just… I know he comes off a little arrogant, but he's not a bad guy. He's just really serious… as he should be," Kara sighed. "Still, I imagine he said something along the lines of 'stay away...royals and peasants don't mix', and for that I apologize."

"May I ask you something?" Lena stopped in her tracks and turned to face Kara.

"Sure," Kara said and waited eagerly.

"Do you have many friends?"

Kara bit her lip, "no, not really… well none that I would consider visiting of my own free will. My life has been planned from the moment I was born, what I was to become, what I was to know and who I was to interact with… it's all so redundant." Kara spoke with a tired tone. "I know I shouldn't complain, but it just feels like…"

"Like you're part of a story you have no say in, and there's no way to change what's already been written." Lena finished for her.

"Exactly," Kara sighed. "Which is why I have a proposition for you."

"Me?" Lena raised a brow in question.

Kara nodded, "I think you'd make an excellent friend," she explained. "I was thinking…" Kara began to wring her wrist. "You should be my handmaiden, help me sift through my suitors and whatnot… my parents would be overjoyed that I'm taking some initiative, and you'd have a job because of course I'd pay you, and you could live at the castle and attend me on my boring trips, and…"

"I can't." Lena spoke abruptly.

Kara's smile fell as she let out a disappointed "Oh... may I ask why you've come to such a decisive no so quickly?"

Lena shivered as it began to snow, adding yet another layer to the frozen ground.

"Madam Mulberry, I'm her only solace." Lena murmured; it wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the truth either. She was hard pressed to think of a reason why she shouldn't take Kara up on her offer. Kal's words kept echoing in her mind. She was all for being Kara's friend, but being placed in the castle was another thing altogether. She had never been further than a few miles from the orphanage; the rest of the world was a mystery. She had yearned once to venture out and see everything for herself, but years surrounded by cold stone had tempered her dreams, and Kal had been a reinforcement against her hopes. She caught the questioning look in Kara's gaze and responded, "the other children come and go… except for the majority of the girls. It feels wrong to just up and leave."

Kara immediately lit up with a bright smile as she placed herself in Lena's path. She looked triumphant, as if she had just won a battle of sorts. With her hands confidently placed at her hips, light reflecting off of her armor and flecks of snow on her hair, she looked magical.

"Actually, I've offered Madam Mulberry a proposition as well." Lena rose a brow at this, and awaited the rest of Kara's declaration. "Regardless of you being my handmaiden, I've become the patron of the orphanage and will be addressing its needs from here on out. Look here's a list of requests that I've already been given; a donation of books, proper vegetables for the coming winter, and some builders work to be done."

"Why?" Lena had to ask.

"Why become the orphanage's patron?" Lena nodded. "Honestly because I did not want you to choose to be my handmaiden just to escape your life. It's not really a fair choice otherwise. Also playing with the children was refreshing… staying sheltered in the castle is stifling and it's time that I venture out to help those who actually need it."

Lena's face threatened to reveal her surprise, but she bit on her tongue to dull the happiness that was beginning to take over. Nobles had always sneered in her direction, and even those who donated from time to time, did so begrudgingly. The most polite remained distant, afraid to catch any symptoms associated with the poor.

"If I knew any better, you are taking the initiative to be a knight more so than a lady in waiting," Lena commented.

"Perhaps, so what do you say now?" Kara inquired once more.

"Kara Zor-El, I'd be honored to be by your side as your handmaiden." Lena responded with a grin; there wasn't any point in stopping Kara from changing everything she had known to be true. Whether she decided to be by Kara's side or not, Kara would alter the world around her. To hell with Kal's caution or her insecurities, she trusted this sunny girl to break her mold of reality.

Kara's heart soared as she jumped for joy. Lena let out a small laugh as she witnessed the unabashed happiness that Kara exuded. They walked back to the orphanage where Madam Mulberry was sweeping snow off the front steps. The old lady had a twinkle in her eye as she saw the two young women approach her side by side.

"I take it, it was a pleasant walk?"

Kara nodded enthusiastically before Lena could say anything.

"She has agreed to be my handmaiden!" Kara squealed with delight. "Now we can eat the pies!"

Lena chuckled, she seemed much more excited about the pies.

"So you had assumed my answer would be yes, and brought pies to celebrate?" Lena asked with an arched brow.

Kara looked at her with a guilty expression and scratched the back of her head. Truth was, if Lena had said no, Kara was definitely going to need the pies to cheer her up, and if she had said yes, she was going to need the pies to celebrate, so either way the pies were needed. Kara helped set the table and went around passing out slices of the various pies she had brought. Lena sat next to the jubilant girl once all the children were taken care of, and took note of Kara's plate.

"Is that… all for you?" Lena didn't want to sound rude, but the daughter of the Krypton Kingdom had piled at least four slices on her plate.

"It was a long ride," Kara defended herself and then happily started to stuff her face.

Lena giggled at the sight and then turned her attention to her own pie. She, like all the other orphans, had never had such a delicacy. It felt warm and gave off a sweet scent. For the most part, Lena didn't really have a sweet tooth, but every now and then something sweet was desired.

"I always knew you were meant for greater things," Madam Mulberry said as she observed Lena. "I'll have you know that I am proud of who you are, and I look forward to see who you become." The old crone's eyes began to tear up as her voice cracked, "which means you must visit."

"Oh of course I will!" Lena grabbed the old woman's hand. "I could never forget who it was that taught me how to read, who never allowed me to wallow for too long, and granted me with a peculiar sense of sarcasm that is sure to get more in more trouble." Lena's voice faltered as her own eyes grew misty, "you've always been more to me than a caretaker," Lena admitted softly.

The old lady gave Lena's hand a squeeze; she wished she could watch over Lena always, but the time had come for her to venture out on her own. She'd be lying if she said that she wasn't worried. Nobles could be worse than thieves and cheats, but she had taught Lena early on to be level headed instead of easily impressed. She glanced at Kara, who was merrily having a pie eating contest with one of the children, and felt more at ease. She would be good to Lena, after all the girl was smitten with her already. The old crone wasn't sure if Kara was aware of this or not, but she knew Lena would never allow her hopes to rise high enough to acknowledge any such thing, and for that she was thankful. Falling in love with a noble, and a royal at that, never ended happily. She should know, after all... she 'tsked' as the memories flooded and pushed them away; that was a lifetime ago.

When night fell, Lena and Kara made their way to the bedroom in awkward silence- their last night together seemingly not forgotten. As Kara changed, Lena made sure to keep her eyes plastered to the floor. At least, that had been her goal, but her gaze strayed ever so slightly when Kara hissed. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the bruises and light cuts that marked Kara's body. With all bashfulness gone, Lena approached the royal and helped her take off her armor.

"Thanks…" Kara smiled, "I can usually change myself, but I took quite the beating yesterday and the day before."

"These are from the tourney?" Lena's lower lip fell slightly as Kara nodded. She glanced at a rather large bruise on Kara's clavicle and gently lay her fingers over it. "Wait here," she commanded as she set Kara on the side of her bed and exited the room.

Kara held her breath, unsure of what had just happened. One minute she was feeling normal, and the next she was feeling tingly from Lena's touch. Before she could give it more thought, Lena returned with a small box. Kara peered inside as Lena opened the lid and saw a multitude of jars filled with various ingredients.

"These are ointments that I've made throughout the years for different ailments."

"You're a healer?" Kara asked with awe.

"I've never studied, I've just learned how to make use of the nearby plants." Lena corrected her as she began to apply a thin oil to Kara's bruises and cuts. Kara hissed. "Sorry, it will sting a bit, but you'll heal faster and you won't feel as sore tomorrow. Now let me see your back"

"You're amazing," she spoke softly as she leaned forward to rest her forehead on Lena's shoulder; she was beyond exhausted. "Sorry, I haven't slept since... well, it's all my fault, I couldn't keep still last night so I took off and here I am," Kara ended with a yawn. "Do you mind this?" She murmured as she rested on Lena's shoulder.

Lena shook her head, "it's fine, I can still reach your back."

Kara murmured back a response, but Lena didn't bother to ask her to clarify as the royal fell asleep in her arms. The brunette reached out for the shirt Kara had laid out next to her and dressed the knocked out blonde with some difficulty. Not surprisingly, Kara was all lean muscle and her dead weight was almost more than Lena could handle. Once she laid her back on the pillows she couldn't believe how much Kara had pushed her body. Her bruises were fresh and the ride must have been rough on her, but she had come all smiles and sunshine as she normally did. Lena smiled as she blew out the candle and carefully climbed over Kara to get into bed. She was ready to prove the world wrong, and it was all thanks to the peculiar Kryptonian royal that could devour pies like no one should.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all again for your praising words! This is actually really fun to write as most medieval AU's tend to be for me. Enjoy! And, as always, if you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to send them my way.

Chapter 5:

The ride had been long, and Lena wasn't accustomed to riding on horseback. Unlike the short ride she had taken with the girl when they first met, this one would leave her sore after a full day's ride. Kara had offered to buy a wagon, but Lena wouldn't allow her to spend so much for her sake. Plus, although riding was somewhat rough, she enjoyed being close to Kara, and Rao knows when she'd have another chance such as this. Part of her felt guilty leaning back into Kara's chest, relishing the piney scent that Kara exuded being so near, but she blamed her desires on the cold air. Kara was warmth that she would naturally be drawn to; it wasn't like the orphan girl had developed romantic feelings for the royal, that would be borderline insane.

When the castle came into view, Lena's jaw dropped and Kara slowed Krypto to a trot.

"This is home," Kara said and wished she could peer through Lena's hood and see her expression.

"It's… so bright," Lena spoke softly, afraid that she'd shatter the reality before her.

"I can't wait to show you around, there's this food stand that serves the best kabobs and another that serves these strange, little dumpling like things, oh and another that has the most savory soup in all of Krypton!"

Lena chuckled, "is food all you ever think about?"

"Tch, no… well, maybe, at least 3 quarters of my mind might be devoted to food thoughts." Kara admitted. "Speaking of food, I'll introduce you during supper if that's alright with you."

"To your parents?" Lena kept the shakiness out of her voice.

"Yes, don't worry they're not as intimidating as you might believe." Kara assured as she passed through the secret entrance. "As I mentioned before, they'll see this as me taking my "courting" more seriously."

"And are you?" Lena had never thought to ask before.

Kara shrugged. "Maybe you'll see something I've never given myself the time to see. Everyone pushes me to marry out of gain, but I think having you by my side will get me closer to marrying out of love."

Lena felt her cheeks flush and thanked Rao that she had a hood on as Kara helped her off of Krypto. She smiled wide at the garden they had entered and took note of the very intricate statues that graced it. The paths were paved in ways that Lena had never seen, the stone was of some unknown origin and the fountain was absolutely stunning at the center.

"It's beautiful," she gasped.

"This is one of my favorite places," Kara looked around fondly. "In spring, the flowers flourish, but even in winter there's beauty." Her gaze rested on Lena, but she veered it when the brunette looked back at her. "We should get you settled in your room. It's right by mine for your convenience. Follow me."

The castle was impressive and thankfully warm. She followed Kara down a grand hall and ended at a room nonetheless richly adorned. Kara smiled smugly as she looked around; her helpers had done a magnificent job in readying Lena's room.

"Well what do you think?" Kara glanced at Lena.

"Your room is very impressive," Lena said as she admired the books on a nearby shelf.

"This is actually your room." Kara corrected.

"My room?" Lena gasped as the book she had been perusing fell to the floor. "This is… too much; I'm just a handmaiden after all." She spoke meekly.

"You're my friend as well," Kara protested and picked up the book off the floor.

"Yeah, but-"

"If it makes you feel any better, my room is bigger," Kara said as she handed the book back.

Lena chuckled, that wasn't the point. She had gone from a room the size of half of the closet in this room, lined with clumsy stone bricks that let the cold air seep in, to a luxurious, spacious room with it's very own personal fireplace. She looked up at Kara, who had been observing her the entire time.

"Is this how handmaidens are usually treated?" Lena asked.

"Ehhh… more or less," Kara lied. Technically, this had been her room until very recently. In fact, she had decided all of this in a spur of the moment fashion. Thankfully her house servants were more than willing to entertain her crazy ideas.

"Liar," Lena accused playfully while placing the book back in the shelf.

A soft knock at the door called their attention, and when Kara gave the order for the person to enter, Lena was taken aback by the woman's beauty. Her soft brown hair framed her face nicely and her manner seemed light as her pink lips curved into a gentle smile.

"Lena, this is Samantha Arias, one of the castle's finest servants."

Lena raised a brow at Kara; when she said 'finest' what exactly was she referring to?

"She'll be in charge of training you on your duties," Kara explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Lena bowed her head slightly.

"So this is who you had us scurry up a room for," the newly introduced servant said with a smirk as she looked Lena up and down. "I approve."

Kara felt her face overheat; she had always liked Sam because she wasn't afraid to speak her mind, but at this instant it was proving to be somewhat embarrassing. She didn't want Lena to feel like she had creepily been talking about her to the servants this entire time.

"I'm sorry if it was an inconvenience," Lena broke the silence.

"Please, ever since the princess has been escaping from the castle, she's been a happier person, which makes life for us servants much better, so really I should be thanking you. You're all she's been talking about for-"

"You will note that Sam really doesn't filter her thoughts before she speaks," Kara muttered, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks again. "If you could help Lena choose something to wear for supper tonight, I'd appreciate it. I'll be back to attend you to supper, Lena."

"Of course, my Princess." Sam said with a wink which caused Kara to accelerate her exit, nearly tripping on her boots on her way out. "Now, where were we," she said as she turned back to Lena, "she's easy to tease, but pay no mind to it, she's the kindest noble there ever was."

Lena smiled, "I believe that."

"Let's get you into something a little more fitting for a royal supper," Sam pulled Lena along to her closet. "Princess Zor-el's never really been able to retain a handmaiden for very long." She added as she perused through Lena's new clothes.

"She's had one before?" Lena inquired; she had foolishly believed herself to be the first.

"Not one quite like you, rest assured," Sam smirked and Lena scoffed. Perhaps Kara liked being teased, but it was still new and uncomfortable to her. "All I mean is, usually they're girls trying to rise in ranks the only way they know how, by attending a princess. However, you'll soon find that Princess Zor-el is anything but an ideal princess."

"How so?" Lena threw her a wary glance.

"For one, she wears armor more than she wears dresses, a challenge for most handmaidens who've never touched a plate of armor in their life. I have a feeling you'll be more adept than most when it comes to suiting the princess up."

"S,s,suiting her up," Lena's voice wavered.

"Did she tell you nothing of your duties?" Sam asked with a raised brow.

Lena blushed and pursed her lips; she wasn't used to feeling unprepared. Kara had mentioned maintaining her appointments and occasionally taking care of some errands for her, but helping her dress had not been brought up at all.

"Anyhow, most of them quit because they have been ill-suited matches for the princess. As you no doubt know by now, she's prone to impulsive actions and it often places her in troublesome predicaments."

"Like having a nobody in the castle," Lena cut to the chase.

"Are you always this defensive?" Sam sighed as she pulled out a dress of royal crimson. "If it eases your mind, I'm also here thanks to my Lady's impulsive behavior."

It didn't ease her mind. Had Kara just felt sorry for her; had she needed a new project, a new person to fix up? Lena felt her stomach clench as doubt overrode her faith.

"I was once a noble, but one foolish mistake after another left me without a title and with child," Sam explained. "No one would even look at me back then, but Princess Zor-El… young as she was, vouched for me and secured me a position within the castle. Since then, I've done my best to repay her kindness, but it's been so long since I've seen her truly happy. I'm not sure who you are, or where you came from, if you had a title once, or if you have no surname, but I don't care, so long as you bring any kind of joy to Princess Zor-El's life. "

Lena's skepticism faded as she listened to Sam's story and she felt guilty for so easily thinking the worst of the sunny girl. Of course Kara had pulled others out of their darkest moments; she was the sun wherever she went. Lena shivered as Sam gently pulled what she had been wearing off of her. So what if she was just another one of Kara's good deeds? That was more than enough; it had to be. She gasped when Sam pulled the new dress over her and laced it tightly.

"Perfect," she murmured as she fit the dress to Lena's body. "Let's wash your face a bit and then apply some powder."

She followed the slightly older girl's instructions and sat perfectly still as she powdered her face and applied a bright red color to her lips.

"Is this customary for handmaidens?" Lena asked as she glanced into the mirror bashfully. She had never been one to give into vanity, but she couldn't deny that she looked beautiful with what Sam had done to her face.

"Not for normal ones, no. But Princess Zor-el isn't in need of a normal handmaiden. She's told me you can read, which will be your saving grace. I will teach you how to write and of the political climate we find ourselves in. The second reason why many handmaidens leave is because the princess dallies in the affairs usually saved for men, and thus needs someone by her side that isn't only there to comb her hair or make her bed. Understand?"

Lena nodded.

"Good," Sam smiled as she fixed Lena's hair into an extravagant bun of sorts. "You're all done, and I must say, you look lovely."

"Thank you," Lena smiled, "for all of this."

Sam smiled warmly at the new girl; she had been a little skeptical when Kara had first told her of the 'pretty, pale girl' she had randomly met during one of her and Prince Kal-el's trips. Kara was a friendly soul, and unlike her cousin, she was prone to give everyone the benefit of the doubt. Sam, had once been like her, and it ended up being her ruin in some regards. With the exception of her daughter Ruby, her tryst with a commoner had left her barren. With that in mind, she had agreed to help Princess Zor-el by training the new girl, so that she could evaluate her for herself.

A knock at the door alerted the girls to stand.

"Come in," Sam called out and in came Kara, dressed in a well-fitted royal blue dress. "Lady Zor-el," Sam gasped, "you look enchanting."

Kara tugged at the dress in a moment of discomfort, "thanks Sam, actually I was wondering if you could help me lace up the back."

Kara's eyes flitted momentarily to Lena, but quickly averted once she caught Lena's gaze.

"That's your job now," Sam whispered to Lena and nudged her forward.

"Oh, right," Lena inhaled sharply as she neared the princess. It was strange seeing Kara in a dress, when she had only seen her in riding gear and armor. "Do you mind if I-?"

"No, of course not," Kara replied hastily as she felt Lena's fingers press softly against her back. "By the way, you look beautiful in that dress. I think red suits you well."

"Thank you," Lena murmured as she pulled Kara's laces into place. "It looks like the salves worked their magic," Lena grinned as she took note of only faint marks that would eventually fade from Kara's skin.

"So I noticed," Kara responded and turned once she heard Lena say she was done. "Shall we?"

Lena nodded with a small smile and followed the noble out with a small wave to Sam who was staying behind. She walked by Kara's side and noted how the guards greeted their princess and their inquisitive glances towards herself.

"I'll do most of the talking, but feel free to speak if you'd like," Kara spoke softly as they neared the dining hall. "And don't worry, as I mentioned before, they'll be ecstatic that I've chosen a handmaiden."

Lena nodded, steeling herself for the moment ahead. As the guards opened the door, she saw a beautiful, regal woman with long, brown curls seated at the right far end of the table, and a weary, softer looking man with graying hair at the head of it. However, it was the dark head of hair and piercing blue eyes of the young man who sat on the left far end of the table that caused Lena to inhale sharply as she followed Kara. Kal's began to choke on the wine he had been sipping as he saw Lena enter the royal dining hall by his cousin's side.

"Kara," her father spoke and then glanced at Lena, "I wasn't aware we'd be having company this evening."

"Father, this is Lena, I've appointed her as my handmaiden," Kara replied happily enough as she instructed the servants to set one more place at the table by her.

"It as an honor to meet you my lord and lady," Lena said with a polite bow.

"You're handmaiden?" Kal blurted out seemingly recovering from his wine.

Zor-el raised his brow at Kal's outburst, but returned his attention to Kara, "I wasn't aware you were searching for one."

"I wasn't, but as fate would have it, I found Lena who's promised to help me with duties that I formerly avoided."

"Lena, what a beautiful name," Alura intercepted the conversation and rested her gaze on Lena, "perhaps you will be the one to round out Kara's more calloused edges."

Lena smiled with a nod even as Kara pouted. "I will try my best, my Lady ."

"Mother, I am perfectly well rounded," Kara protested and crossed her arms. "By the way, why are you here Kal?"

"Don't be rude, Kara, he's your cousin and welcome to all of our family dinners." Zor-el said with a grave expression, "he also mentioned he had news he wanted to share in regards to your well being Kara."

Kara crinkled her brow as she looked at Kal. Kara's father was much like Kal's, in the sense that they were bound to tradition. If Kal told Zor-el where she had met Lena, it was likely enough to have Lena removed from the castle.

"I… It's nothing; the reports were false," Kal insisted as his uncle gave him a quizzical look. "Someone thought they saw the princess leaving late at night on horseback, but I spoke with her this morning to confirm it was not her."

"Hmmpf," the king grunted and sighed but said nothing more.

The rest of the dinner passed by pleasantly enough with Kara giving Lena a fabricated backstory as to where she came from and how she met Kara. Lena had wished the sunny girl had gone over the details with her beforehand, but she was able to keep up with the princess's lies easily enough. Kal gulped hard every time his aunt and uncle merely nodded their heads with no further questions into the sudden appearance of the strange girl. Soon enough, Kara's mother and father retired for the night, leaving Kal alone with the two girls.

"Are you mad?" Kal hissed once the doors shut behind them.

"Me? You were about to give up information I had given to you in confidence!" Kara hissed back.

"To protect you Kara from doing something foolish," Kal defended himself and let his gaze rest on Lena, "something as foolish as this."

"So why didn't you?" Lena asked with genuine curiosity. Kal raised his brow, so she asked again, "why didn't you tell them the truth?"

Kal sighed as he drew his hand across his face, "make no mistake, I have no ill will towards you. I simply think it's a bad idea for Kara to devote so much energy and time on impulses like this."

"I am so tired of hearing you and my parents talk about how 'impulsive' I am," Kara groaned. "It wouldn't look like impulse to you if you simply heard me out, if any of you actually listened to me at all. I've let you and my parents dictate everything for me for years now, and it's gotten me nowhere. The handmaidens that were picked out, quit; the suitors that have visited, leave; the friends at court talk to me with only themselves in mind," Kara clenched her fist. "The actions I take require more thought and heart than any you've had to make, so would you just sod off about my impulses."

Kal pursed his lips and shook his head, "be that as it may, it doesn't make your decision any better. I'll keep my mouth shut in regards to Lena's actual upbringing, but if I sense any sort of danger to you Kara, I will uphold my duty."

With that the prince stood and took his leave. Kara crossed her arms and fumed at her cousin's show of power over her. Who was he to tell her what was wrong and right, or who she could and could not befriend? Her fist shook slightly as she channeled her annoyance, but a soft hand bade her to calm down.

Lena smiled up at her, "he could've done worse, but he didn't. For now that's enough."

Kara sighed, "you're right, it's just… he wasn't always such a pretentious prick."

Lena chuckled, "I see the callous edges your mother was speaking of."

"Hey, you can't take her side," Kara whined, but then straightened up once a guard made his presence known.

"Sorry to intrude my princess, but your presence is being requested in the foyer."

"Now?" Kara asked. "May I ask what the reason is?"

The guard nodded, "of course, my princess, it seems another suitor has come to visit-Princess Veronica Sinclair of the Anguis Kingdom."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: You all have been so very receptive to this medieval AU, thank you for your reviews! I just want to make it clear that this world is not strictly a reflection of ours during this time period, thus same-sex couples won't necessarily be something that is frowned upon... we have enough of that to deal with in our world, and this, my friends, is an escape for me, and one I thoroughly enjoy. Anyways, here's a longer chapter for all of you!

Chapter 6: Playing Games

"A… a princess?" Kara spoke in hushed tones at her mother and father who stood outside the doors to the foyer.

"As you well know, the Anguis kingdom is led by their queen, thus the princess is the heir to the throne." Her father explained. "We also hoped she might prove to be a better match than the other suitors, seeing as you have more in common."

Lena had to hold back from rolling her eyes. Kara was unlike any woman she had ever met; she'd doubt that the new suitor would be compatible with Kara just because they were both girls. Unless, of course, girls were Kara's preference, then this suitor might have an advantage over the others. Lena found herself hoping they would not.

Kara gulped; she of course knew of such marriages between two women or men, but she had never given it much thought since she had tried to avoid marriage altogether. Lena glanced at the princess and wondered if she always looked this nervous before meeting suitors; she had been heading back to her room when Kara asked if she wouldn't mind accompanying her. Truthfully, Lena was curious to see how Kara handled suitors, but, at the same time, she felt a little uncomfortable, more so upon finding out the particulars of this match.

"Let's not keep her waiting any longer," Zor-el opened the door and allowed Kara and Lena to pass.

Kara entered and found a pair of keen, honey gold eyes watching her intently. Naturally her gaze lingered on the girl's lips pulled into what Kara could only define as a devious smirk. The girl rose, her crimson red dress draped behind her, a slit along the side revealed a good portion of her leg causing Lena's brow to raise. There surely were no girls like this where she was from.

"Princess Zor-el," the girl's voice was velvet. "A pleasure to finally meet you." She gave a slight bow.

"Princess Sinclair, the pleasure is mine" Kara responded with ease, returning the bow.

"And you are?" The visiting princess zeroed in on Lena.

"My apologies, this is my handmaiden, Lena." Kara made the introductions and Lena bowed. "She'll be accompanying us for tea."

"I was hoping we might have a moment alone." The girl seemed adamant, but her leer eased up, "but I suppose having a handmaiden around is pretty much the same thing."

Kara held her tongue; retorting would only draw more attention to Lena. Kara led the way to a smaller room to have tea, and tried to catch Lena's gaze, but she was focused on their guest. Once in the room, the servants brought and poured their tea.

"She'll have some as well," Kara motioned for the servants to also serve Lena a cup.

"Thank you," Lena murmured as the servant poured her a cup.

"It's endearing to see you so concerned with your handmaiden's comfort," Princess Sinclair's words dripped with sarcasm. "I must say, it's not often I've seen you in a dress at the few functions I manage to catch you at. You look absolutely ravishing."

Kara felt the heat reach her cheeks and nearly dropped the tea cup she was gingerly holding.

"Th,th,thank you, you also look very nice in your dress," Kara returned the compliment and then caught sight of a mark on Princess Sinclair's leg. "Is that a snake?"

"It is," the princess grinned and revealed more of her leg causing both Lena and Kara to gulp. "Would you like to get a closer look? I promise it won't bite."

Kara let out an awkward laugh and waved her hands in front of her face, " oh no, no that's quite alright, thank you for the offer though."

Lena's knuckles whitened as the guest princess chuckled at Kara's bashful behavior.

"Let's play a game, maybe your handmaiden can join in on this one," Princess Sinclair rested back in her chair. "It'll help us get to know each other a bit better."

"A game? Sure, I guess that's alright, Lena would you like to play or you could return to your quarters if you'd like," Kara offered, unsure of where her suitor was leading them, and slightly afraid she might lose control of the situation with Lena involved.

"I'll stay," Lena was resolute in her answer, much to Kara and Veronica's surprise.

"Hmmm, I think I might like you after all," Veronica spoke slyly as she sipped at her tea. "Alright so here are the rules, you say two truths and one lie, the other guesses which one they think is false. If someone guesses wrong," the princess pulled out a small flask from her bag, "then they'll take a drink, however if the lie is found, then the liar caught takes a drink."

"What exactly is that?" Kara asked.

"The finest, strongest wine you'll ever find; a specialty of the Anguis Kingdom. I promise you'll enjoy every last drop." Veronica smirked playfully and leaned back on the couch, "I'll go first." She drew in her breath and began, "I've taken a liking to your handmaiden, my favorite animal is a snake, and I prefer women over men… which is the lie?"

"The first," Lena spoke confidently causing Veronica's grin to widen.

"My, my… you are a quick one," Veronica drew out her words as she assessed the girl. "Looks like I'll be taking a drink, but first… what gave me away?"

Lena held the suitor's intense gaze, "from what I've observed, you're very forthcoming in your desires."

"Meaning?" Veronica urged her on.

"Meaning, you have taken more than a liking to me." Lena assessed logically without fault.

Kara again hacked on her tea and tried to recover with a nervous chuckle.

"Sometimes she says the strangest things, don't take it to heart Princess Sinclair, I'm sure all Lena meant was-"

"She's right," Veronica interrupted Kara's apology and took a drink of the wine. "I see now why you keep her by your side. Go ahead, Lena, it's your turn."

Lena kept a stoic face and spoke, "I'm an orphan, I also prefer women and I've never drank a drop of wine."

"I call the last one," Veronica said.

Lena shook her head, "that continues to remain true."

"Bull… I don't believe it, then again I should have known the orphan thing was a lie… unless you actually prefer men, but I can't see that being the case."

Kara chuckled nervously, Lena was playing dangerously with her truths and lies. Truthfully, Kara knew nothing of Lena's preferences in terms of romance, but she had not fallen for her cousin or given him any favor, and apparently he was just a dreamboat for any girl in the Kingdom of Krypton. She had assumed Lena might like girls… or maybe she had hoped; Kara quickly shook her head of the ridiculous notion. Why would she hope Lena liked girls? Did she even like girls? Lena was pretty; she could see herself liking someone like Lena, but that didn't mean she was falling for Lena. No, she just admired her new friend, and maybe it was the royal red dress that Lena was wearing that-

"Princess Zor-el," Veronica called out again. "Ah, there you are, what's gotten you so lost in thought?" She asked with an arched brow.

"Nothing, I was just trying to think of my two truths and a lie." Kara lied and returned to the conversation with her wits about her. "Let's see… I enjoy riding my horse Krypto, ummmm, I can hold my alcohol very well…. and I'd rather be a commoner."

Veronica chuckled, "I'm afraid, unlike your handmaiden, you are absolutely atrocious at this game. I remember the last big ball where you drank more than you ought to; you definitely cannot hold your alcohol very well."

Kara groaned, she was sure that she had gotten sick in private, but apparently not. She picked up the flask and drank a big gulp of wine. Immediately, she recoiled and her lips puckered at the taste. The burn of the alcohol was overwhelming, and she nearly spat it out.

"That," Kara dryly spoke as she swallowed the wine, "is dangerous."

"At this rate, you won't last very long and I'll be left to be entertained by your handmaiden."

"Perhaps we should play something else," Lena offered; the shivers that Veronica's words incited in her weren't particularly welcoming. "I'd like to think that lying isn't a particular trait you'd like in your partner anyways."

Veronica rolled her eyes, "fine, very well, what do you propose?"

"Actually," Kara interrupted, "Princess Sinclair would you join me for breakfast tomorrow? I admit, I am not at my best at the moment. My day has been long and I'd like to retire to my chambers. I can have a servant show you to yours."

"Of course," Veronica smiled, "I would like to see you at your very best after all."

"I promise tomorrow will fare much better," Kara ensured as she stood and called in a servant to lead Veronica to her quarters. "Lena, let's go."

Lena stood and bowed to Princess Sinclair whose gaze felt hotter than most. She trailed behind Kara who strode forward with her long legs. She picked up her pace but kept silent as they neared their rooms. Lena betrayed a frown as Kara headed straight to her room, leaving Lena at the door of hers. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, a bid good night or even just a soft smile, anything other than the cold silence.

She entered her room and closed her door until she heard the click. She undressed and found her sleepwear already laid out on her bed; she'd have to thank Sam later. Just as she slipped into her sleeping gown, a knock called her to attention. She looked at her door, but the knock came again and the sound wasn't coming from that direction. Without warning, her book shelf began to turn and in tumbled the princess. Kara groaned as she flopped onto the floor and rolled onto her back. She had pushed the shelf too hard and had been taken by the momentum.

"Kara!" Lena exclaimed in a hushed tone as she rushed to her side, "are you alright?"

"Ugh, yeah, I meant to make a more collected entrance," Kara said as she propped herself up with her elbows.

Lena chuckled, "I have never witnessed such a thing in all the times you have barged in. Still, I had no idea the bookshelf was a secret passage to your room."

"I meant to inform you of that; it's for emergencies," Kara justified.

"Oh?" Lena raised a brow, "and what is the emergency this time?"

Kara grew flustered and hoped that the glow of the fire hid her blush, "Princess Sinclair is the emergency; she seemingly has eyes everywhere, and it would not bode well for her to catch rumor of me entering your chambers so late at night."

"Ah, yes, I see how that might raise the wrong kind of suspicions, but what exactly brings you to my quarters so late?"

"Well, what do you think?" Kara sat up to be at eye level with Lena, "of the princess."

"Oh," Lena had totally forgotten that one of the reasons Kara had brought her here was to help her 'sift through suitors'. "Well she's very beautiful, I've never seen anyone quite like her."

Kara hummed with a slight nod.

"She seems a bit devious, however." Lena shivered slightly at the way the princess had looked at her.

"I'm sorry if she made you feel uncomfortable, I've never really had to deal with anything like that," Kara apologized, casting a worried glance towards Lena. "Still she's actually more tolerable than most of my suitors."

"Do you think you could be with her?" Lena asked suddenly.

"Oh well...I'm not sure." Kara squirmed, "I suppose breakfast might be more telling. Speaking of, would you mind accompanying me again… just in case she throws me in another game of sorts," Kara muttered.

"I've got your back," Lena assured her with a confident smile.

"Thanks," Kara said with the warmth that Lena endowed on her. "Alright well I should get back to my chambers." She rose and went towards the bookshelf, "oh, and just so you know, this bookshelf works both ways, so if you ever need me, I'm a bookshelf away." Kara tried to exit with all the suaveness she possessed, but shortly after the bookshelf returned to its normal position, Lena heard the princess curse as she flopped on the floor once more.

Lena tried to keep her giggle in check; Princess Zor-el was a lot cheesier and clumsier than she let on. With a light heart, Lena fell asleep thinking of the sunny blonde and thanked Rao for her good fortune.

The next morning, she rose before the sun and rummaged through her closet for proper attire. The dress she chose was much more humble than the one she wore yesterday, but it complemented her figure well enough. She exited her room only to go and knock on Kara's.

"My princess," Lena spoke and felt strange not calling Kara by her first name.

"Come in," a sleepy voice responded from within.

Lena slipped in and closed the door shut, only to turn around and find a very disheveled Kara sprawled on her bed. She chuckled as she neared the sleepy mess.

"You invited Princess Sinclair for breakfast, I assume that means you have to wake soon." Lena spoke in soft tones as she sat on the side of the princess' bed.

"Five more minutes," Kara groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

"You are worse than the children," Lena sighed and pulled the covers away from Kara.

"Noooooo," Kara whined and in her half awake state pulled the covers back with all her might.

Lena yelped as she lunged forward, her grip on the blanket steadfast. She grunted as she hoisted herself up and found herself faced with a smug and content expression on the princess' slumbering face. She blushed at the cuteness of it all, but would not be defeated by it. She pulled on the covers once more, but Kara's iron grip would not relent.

"How can you be so difficult to rouse?" Lena muttered and then recalled what she would do to the children who refused to let go of their blankets. "You've given me no other option," she smirked and pressed her fingers over Kara's ribs.

Kara gasped at the feeling, but soon enough she found herself squirming as Lena tickled her with an unforgiving fervor. She tried to roll away from the girl's unrelenting fingers, but the blanket tangled and kept her bound.

"St, st, stop, please, I surr…. I surrender!" Kara shouted in between her fit of giggles. "I'll get up, I promise!"

"Good," Lena pulled away her fingers and stood victorious.

Kara followed suit, throwing an accusing glare at her handmaiden. "You are merciless."

"Only when I must," Lena responded. "Sam said it is my duty to get you ready for the day."

"I can wake and dress myself," Kara whined.

"Apparently not," Lena smirked, "you may have slept all through breakfast if it had not been for my meddling."

"You may have a point, but I can definitely dress myself," Kara retorted, suddenly conscious that Lena might stay and watch her dress. "Since I'll be courting the princess today, I won't be wearing my usual armor."

"Alright then, I'll wait outside until you're ready." Lena nodded and excused herself.

Kara sighed and thanked Rao that Lena hadn't further insisted on helping her change into clothes. The girl's touch made Kara feel things that she had never felt before. It also dawned on her that no one had dared to tickle her ever, so maybe that's why she had felt such a jolt when Lena touched her. She quickly put on some brown pants and a nice beige shirt with a corset over to 'give her some shape' as her mother said. Her mother had long tried to make her wardrobe more feminine, but no number of corsets were going to offset her rugged style. She liked being in clothes that made her feel comfortable and confident, and that just so happened to be closer to male's attire. She tied her buckle and strapped on her boots before throwing on a cloak that was customary for her house. She looked in the mirror and smiled; she really could be quite a charming prince.

When she exited her room, Lena smiled wide. She enjoyed Kara's choice of attire, and wondered if she too would also be able to wear clothes similar to hers, but she figured handmaidens had a certain image to uphold. She admired the princess and wondered if anyone else thought her to be the most beautiful person in the whole world, for she could give both sexes a run for their money.

"Well aren't you a strapping sight for sore eyes," Veronica's voice slithered between the two before they could get too close.

"Princess Sinclair!" Kara piped up, taken off guard, "my apologies, I didn't see you there. You also look quite…" Kara's mouth dried as she took in Veronica's choice of clothing. "Astonishing," she managed to squeak out.

Lena bit her lip; she had thought the guest princess' dress revealing the last time they met, but this was even more sultry. The green-eyed girl let her gaze wander and couldn't help but be drawn to the deep v-cut of Veronica's dress. Her skin was sun-kissed and looked as smooth as marble; Lena couldn't blame Kara for being taken aback.

"Glad you approve, so where will we be breaking our fast?" Veronica asked.

"On the veranda, please follow me." Kara led the way through the castle halls with Veronica by her side and Lena not too far behind.

Once they were all seated, Lena noted how Veronica scooted her chair closer to Kara but made no show of how it irked her slightly. The food was brought out and the dark-haired girl chuckled softly as Kara's face broke out in pure joy. In her opinion, there were much too many sweet things for her taste, but she liked seeing Kara enjoy herself. Princess Sinclair almost look startled at the portions of food that Kara was piling on her plate, but quickly resumed her calm demeanor.

"You sweet thing," Veronica's velvet voice dripped thick as honey, "let me." She raised a cloth napkin and wiped some whip cream off of Kara's lip.

Kara's face flushed as did Lena's, both for reasons of their own. As Princess Sinclair drew back, Lena met her gaze and saw a glint of mischief in her amber irises. Such a glint was ominous and the dark-haired girl steeled herself for the girl's next move. Kara thanked Veronica meekly and continued to eat with more care lest she draw more unwanted attention.

"What a delicious yogurt, you must try this," Veronica suggested and raised her spoon to Kara's mouth while leaning dangerously near the Kryptonian princess.

Kara gulped, but opened her mouth nonetheless. Veronica smirked as she slowly spoon-fed the nervous looking blonde, and it only widened as she watched Lena in her peripherals. She had been dreading this forced visit to Krypton, but had come when her mother threatened her with enough severe consequences that she could no longer delay the inevitable. She had heard of the golden girl who was known far and wide as the kingdom's very own sun, brightening everything she so much as smiled at. The mere description was sickeningly sweet to Veronica who prefered shadows to begin with, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying herself now. She had taken Princess Zor-el as a stickler for rules, but something about her handmaiden made that statement weaker.

She pulled back and chuckled at the smudge of yogurt that remained at the corner of Kara's lips, but before she could continue her game, an unexpected player stole her turn. Lena, forgetting about decorum, pressed her thumb to the corner of Kara's lips and lifted the excess yogurt in one swift movement. If Veronica's earlier display had flushed Kara's face, Lena's completely set the princess ablaze. Kara nearly fell out of her chair from jerking back, and Veronica couldn't help but laugh whole-heartedly at the scene.

"My, my, I think we should head for the gardens before our Princess' face melts off." Princess Sinclair teased.

"My face is just fine, thank you," Kara muttered, quickly recovering from her near heart attack. She wondered, with slight mortification, if anyone could hear how hard her heart was pounding. She had been taken off guard, surprised, it was only natural that she might react in such a way.

Lena made no comment even though Veronica seemed to be waiting for one. She had reacted before she could weigh the consequences of her actions, and really she hadn't seen it as anything than her protecting Kara from Princess Sinclair's devious nature.

As they neared the garden, Veronica wove her arm with Kara's. Kara accommodated the princess' closeness, and glanced at Lena who was observing the flowers with renewed focus. The only flowers in bloom were their winter collection, which wasn't as vibrant as their other seasonal flowers, but it was majestic nonetheless.

Lena lingered awkwardly behind, as the path they had chosen only allowed for two to walk side by side. Her eyes flicked to the two princesses when Veronica would lean closer and whisper something into Kara's ear that would cause the Kryptonian royal to blush. Kara remained stiff by Veronica, but wore a pleasant smile nonetheless.

The path led them to a lone gazebo in a shallow body of water, and Veronica's crooked smile widened as she pulled Kara along.

"Lena, if you wouldn't mind remaining behind for a few moments, I'd like a moment alone with the princess."

Lena looked immediately to Kara, who, although seemed slightly nervous, nodded and dismissed Lena. As the two disappeared behind the other side of the gazebo, Lena crossed her arms and sighed. She felt a strange tightening in her chest and the pale girl attributed it to her newfound protectiveness of the bashful, sunny Kryptonian princess. All of this was new to Lena, Kara being all that was somewhat familiar to her, and suddenly she realized how alone she was in this new place. She shivered slightly as a cold wind passed by, but was suddenly comforted as a cloak draped over her. Quickly, she looked to the side and nearly fell over in surprise at the figure by her.

"It's a little chilly this morning," Kal spoke softly.

"Thank you…" Lena pulled the cloak tighter around her, "my prince," she added.

He looked towards the gazebo and then back at Lena.

"How goes the match?" Kal asked.

Lena clenched her jaw, "I wouldn't say they're the most compatible."

"Kara's had worse suitors… I was actually the one who encouraged her parents to receive the Anguis Princess." Kal explained, observing Lena for a reaction. "I had no idea she was bringing you back with her to the castle."

"Would that have made you act any differently?" Lena muttered.

"You may not like me, but you can't honestly believe that I do not care about Kara's happiness. I was hoping this suitor might preoccupy her, refrain her from-"

"From going to visit the orphanage." Lena finished for him.

"Admittedly, yes… but now you are here and there's nothing I can do about that."

"Technically you could have me sent back," Lena reminded him.

"And have Kara hate me for the rest of my life," he shook his head, "I'll need her when I become king; I can't very well have her hating me."

Lena couldn't help the small smile that broke out on her face.

"Still… you are here as her friend. Please don't forget that."

"What else could I be?" Lena huffed, her momentary connection with the prince severed.

He took that as his cueto leave and wandered off, leaving his cloak wrapped around Lena's shoulders.

Meanwhile on the other side of the gazebo, Kara was sweating bullets.

"You're nothing like I imagined you would be?" Veronica mused as she observed Kara's features up close.

"Really? How so?" Kara's voice wavered slightly.

"Well you are much more interesting for one," Veronica said with a sly smile. "As is your recently acquired handmaiden."

Kara kept a straight face for Lena's sake; there was no way the Anguis princess knew of Lena's circumstances. She kept the girl's golden gaze and searched for any kind of indication that would let on that Veronica knew something vital or if she was completely bluffing.

"You seem to have taken an ardent interest in her," Kara began.

"I'm more interested in your interest in her," Veronica responded.

"She is a dear friend," Kara explained.

"Oh… is that all?" She teased but Kara remained steadfast. "Very well, then I suppose you wouldn't mind me doing something like this," Veronica murmured before she leaned in closer and made an attempt to ensnare Kara's lips.

"Princess," Kara huffed as she leaned away and used her hands to hold Veronica at bay, "I apologize, but…"

Veronica chuckled and regained her composure.

"Please, save your apology for someone who cares," she smirked as Kara's eyes went wide. "Not to say I don't like you, but I honestly don't care for you as anything more. Like you, I've been forced into these occasional marriage prospects. But this one has at least entertained me, and for that I must thank both you and your handmaiden." Veronica chuckled as Kara's expression lightened, "however, don't let your guard down just yet, Lena is a most appealing woman; I may just yet snatch her from your services." Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she noted the change in Kara's demeanor; this was almost too easy. "I'm kidding, of course. Now let's get back to your handmaiden before she thinks we've consummated our non-marriage. "

Kara blushed and tripped as she followed the lean woman back towards the entrance. Ahead, she saw Lena with a dismayed expression and… was that Kal's cloak? She hastened her pace and stood in front of Lena, who seemingly hadn't noticed her appearance.

"I've actual things to do, so if you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave. Give your parents my well wishes and what not. And Lena," Veronica took the pale girl's hand in her own, "if ever you tire of this sunny blonde, feel free to make your appearance in the Anguis Kingdom."

"Thank you, princess Sinclair," Lena responded politely and with a bow.

Veronica sauntered off, leaving a quiet Lena behind with Kara.

"Kal was here?" Kara asked.

"Yes he was wondering how your courting of the princess was going," Lena explained.

"Oh… well needless to say it didn't quite work out," Kara sighed with relief. "Did he make an ass of himself again?"

Lena chuckled, "no...not really," Kara quirked a brow at her response. "Ok maybe just a bit, but nothing so terrible. But as I've said before, he's not completely horrible." She shifted the cloak on her shoulders.

"Oh right," Kara quickly unfastened her cloak, "let's trade." She offered her cloak to Lena who cocked her head sideways, slight confused with Kara's actions. "I'll return his cloak, that way you won't have to run into him again."

"Ah… smart," Lena said as they switched cloaks.

Absentmindedly, Lena took in Kara's scent and felt ten times warmer in her cloak than she had in Kal's. Kara was the sun personified and her cloak smelled of the fresh forest basked in sunlight. Kara smiled as the girl drew the cloak in closer and hugged it smugly against her body.

"I'll have one made for you," Kara insisted.

"I like this one" Lena let slip.

"Oh… well you can have that one if you want," Kara fumbled for words.

"I meant," Lena gathered her sensibility and corrected herself, "I would like one like this."

"Right, of course," Kara blushed lightly. "But for now you can have that one."

Lena smiled with a slight nod, and then the two of them made their way back to the castle with a safe amount of space between the two of them.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Wrote this during some flights, so sorry for the brevity, but I'm grounded for a few days so the next chap is sure to be chock-full of sweet, sweet supercorp moments. Also I wanted to put something out there for the dreaded day of a certain character's return to the show... that way you all have something to take refuge in. Anywhooo enjoy and I'll start working on the next chap ASAP.

Chapter 7: Sweet Dreams

Lena yawned and stretched as she roused from her slumber. She pulled her blanket closer to her and recognized the familiar pine scent that belonged to Kara. Slowly, she opened her eyes and blushed as she realized it was Kara's cloak that she was snuggling with. She hadn't meant to keep it, but Kara had insisted that she keep it until she could get one made for Lena.

A knock at her door had her scurrying out of bed and stuffing the cloak under her blankets. She clumsily pulled on one of the many dresses hanging in her closet, but was only halfway dressed when her guest entered on their own. Sam chuckled at the sight of Lena half dressed and scrambling to appear ready.

"Slow down there," Sam said as she placed her hand on Lena's shoulder. "Kara's already up and about the castle; she trains early in the morning."

"That's… surprising," Lena said as she recalled how hard it was to wake the sleepy princess.

"She also mentioned that you might like a change of clothes."

"I didn't have many dresses before coming here," Lena explained.

"Really?" Sam grew curious, "remind me where it was you came from again?"

Lena remained silent; somehow her and Kara hadn't gone over the details.

"I'm only joking, who am I to judge your choice of wear?" Sam teased and Lena let out a deep breath. "I'm here to take you to get fitted for some pants and shirts proper for a handmaiden of the royal family."

"I don't have to wear a dress?" Lena asked.

"The Kingdom of Krypton might be old, but it's not as backwards as you might believe."

Lena raised a brow in disbelief. The Kingdom of Krypton was well known for being traditional.

"...Kara may have had it decreed that women could wear pants if they so desired; truly she's been a blessing since the day she was old enough to voice her own opinions."

Lena laughed wholeheartedly as she pictured a young Kara demanding for the right to wear pants and decreeing it into law. She really would make for a great ruler. The two women ventured through the castle until they were out the front doors and on their way to the tailor's shop. Once there, Lena found out firsthand how uncomfortable getting fitted for clothes made her feel. The tailor simply picked and prodded wherever she felt was necessary to get Lena's measurements. More than once Lena yelped and Sam refrained from laughing too much. Finally, after what Lena thought was enough measurements, they exited the shop and Sam produced a small bag of coins to present to Lena.

"What's that?"

Sam put the bag in Lena's hands, "your pay, of course"

"My pay?" Lena's eyes widened at the heaviness of the bag. "But I haven't even worked really…"

"Kara pays her own servants at the first of the month," Sam shrugged.

Kara's pay system was actually not a very popular stance in the kingdom, but again, Kara was not too keen on being popular. Her uncle constantly reprimanded her for her antics but she was the king's daughter, and he was only the king's brother with a son that became heir apparent due to Kara being a girl. Kara understood she would not rule, but she'd do all she could do to influence the world for the better.

"Anyways, I have to get going, you're free to do what you want for the day, but return to the castle before the sun sets, the princess will need you then for her bath."

Lena had been nodding her head until the very last part. The mention of Kara in a bath made her mouth dry and her lightheaded.

"Wh,what do you mean she'll need me for her bath?"

"It's your job to prep her bath. After a day of training, the princess enjoys and requires a hot bath in her bathing suite."

"Right, of course," Lena sighed as she shook her head free of more salacious thoughts. "How exactly—"

Lena had turned to ask Sam a question only to find that the girl had vanished. She tip toed and looked down the lane but saw no traces of the girl. She huffed and walked along the street, passing various vendors who greeted her with an easy smile. She supposed she should make the most of her day off, and the new sights all around her called out to her.

She passed most of them, giving only a small smile in return, until she neared a smithing station and heard a man's voice bark out demeaning insults to a boy who stood awkwardly by the forge. Her eyes softened as she watched the young man take the harsh words with only a flinch in his facial expression.

"Why would you craft this ungodly thing?!" The man roared as he held up a elegantly designed blade. Lena marveled at how different this sword was from others. It looked strangely mechanical in nature, with gears in odd places.

"Well you see, it's a multipurpose," the young man began.

"It's an abomination!" The man cut him off, "which serves no other purpose than to disgrace blacksmiths everywhere!"

"But Elgar, if you would just give me a another chance…"

"After the shenanigans you pulled at our last showcase. I've given you many chances boy; you're lucky I've even kept you on as my apprentice."

The young man with keen eyes cast his gaze downward and pinched his lips together; at this rate, he was going to get himself fired.

"My apologies, I'll… never make a sword like that again."

"You bet your arse, you'll never forge anything like this again," Elgar muttered and prepped to throw the creation into the melting pot.

"A moment!" Lena raised her voice.

The men stilled and turned to see who had invaded what they had thought was a private argument.

"Actually, I couldn't help but overhear and I was wondering," Lena held her bag of coins out, "if I could buy the abomination?"

Elgar grunted in amusement, but approached the strange woman nonetheless. His eyes glanced over her quickly and he recognized her dresses colors immediately, she was an attendant for the royal family.

"And why would a pretty creature like yourself need such a thing?" The blacksmith asked with chastising tone.

"Because I doubt a creature such as you would pass up coins," she said with disdain and swished the bag in her hands, "unless I'm mistaken."

The man withheld a snarl, she was a cheeky one. He sent a leer towards his apprentice.

"You deal with this," he grunted and shoved the weapon at the smaller man.

"Right," the young man kept his grin in check and then flashed a boyish smile at Lena once Elgar went back to his forge. "I cannot thank you enough," he spoke lowly.

"It may have been an impulse buy," Lena admitted and the young man frowned, "but I have no regrets!"

He smiled again, "I promise you it's worth every coin."

"I'm sure it is," Lena replied, "may I have your name?"

"Winn Schott, my lady," he said with a slight bow.

"Please call me Lena," she said as the young man wrapped her strange sword. "Thank you, Winn."

"If you'd like I can teach you how it works," Winn whispered excitedly as he handed the sword over.

"How it works?" Lena raised a brow. "It's… actually a gift."

"A gift… to be mantled?" Winn said, slightly horrified, but he supposed it was a better fate than to be melted.

"No, she's a swordsman...woman, rather" Lena corrected herself with a mumble, "I'm sure she'll make good use of it, fear not."

"A girl?" Winn's voice cracked.

"Is that a problem?" Lena gave him a wary look.

"No… not at all, I just wish I had known, I could have tweaked the specifications slightly to be—"

"Winn!" Elgar boomed.

Winn quickly bowed again and Lena took that as her cue to leave. With the 'gift' in hand, she spent the rest of the day learning more about the people that surrounded the castle, chatting with guards who seemed desperate for some kind of conversation and finding herself well liked by most she encountered. Occasionally there was a man or woman who treated her with some disdain, but none dared to be outright disrespectful to a servant of the royal house.

As the sun began to set, Lena rushed back to the castle and began to prep the bath for Kara. She had not sought the girl out all day; the town had kept her busy. She filled the golden tub with hot water, all the while wondering if the tub was truly made of gold. She had received a note from Sam with the various oils she ought to put in the tub to relieve Kara's aching muscles, but she deviated and mixed in her own concoctions. She had picked a few flowers from the gardens, which Kara had given her permission to do so when she mentioned that some had healing capabilities, so she splashed a few of their petals on the water. Just as she finished, she heard the door behind her creak open.

"Lena, I hope your day was well," Kara sighed with a smile.

"It was, I explored the town," Lena chirped and was about to go into more detail until she saw the worn expression on Kara's face, "are you alright?"

"Yes, I just might have gone a little too hard at training today."

Kara grunted as she raised her arm to unlatch her shoulder guard.

"Here, let me," Lena reached the clasp before Kara could struggle any further.

Kara didn't bother to argue as the shorter girl undid the components of her armor and lay the pieces on the floor. She had gone to bed last night feeling strange, but good. Veronica had gone her way, and Lena had spent the rest of the day by her side, everything had been fine until she had had _that_ dream. Her face threatened to blush as she glanced at the girl who was sliding her chain mail off; suddenly she felt the need for a cold bath rather than the hot one she usually preferred.

"All done," Lena said with satisfaction. "I added some of my own healing mixtures into your water; you'll feel ten times better as soon as you sink in.

Kara nodded, and thanked Lena before she exited the room. Once in the water she felt a soothing sensation caress her muscles as the water enveloped her skin. She had spent all day pushing herself to prove that Lena wasn't always a constant on her mind; that her friendship with the girl was simply new and exciting, but nothing much had changed, and that her dream had been nothing more than an overactive imagination stemming from the stress of having to deal with Veronica. After soaking for what seemed like ages, Kara got out and readied herself for bed. Then, as she threw the covers over her body, a small knock made her heartbeat quicken.

She jumped off her bed and ran towards the bookcase. Just as she neared the large, wooden structure, it turned and she felt herself being pushed back. With an "oomph" Kara fell back, thankfully on a rather plush rug she had thrown by the bookcase after her last fall.

"Rao, I'm so sorry," Lena murmured as she scrambled off Kara's body.

"At least I know now that it isn't just me that had problems with that secret door." Kara joked and took Lena's extended hand to help her up.

"It really just forces you out so quickly," Lena muttered and then found Kara's gaze resting curiously on her.

"So what's the emergency?" Kara asked.

"Well… it's not an emergency per se… it's more of a, well you'll see, come with me," Lena instructed as she made her way back through the book case.

Kara followed eagerly and took caution as she went through the bookcase after Lena. The last thing she needed was to feel that girl on top of or under her. Once on the other side, she grinned; like her, Lena had placed a variety of soft things near the bookcase… she expected Kara to come falling into her room more than once.

"I see you're well prepared for my visits," Kara teased.

The dark-haired girl grinned and playfully replied, "I couldn't bear to see you fall on your face again."

"Hey you fell too," Kara pouted.

"Not on my face."

"Thanks to me!" Kara protested.

Lena chuckled, "valiant as ever, anyways, here" she handed the packaged sword to Kara, this is for you."

"Did you… buy me a gift?" Kara's jaw nearly dropped as she thought of how incredulous of an act this was. She wanted for nothing, Lena had just been paid today… and if the weight of the package indicated anything, then Lena was back to having nothing.

"Not on purpose," Lena added. "I was put in… circumstances that called for my intervention."

"In which you had to buy a sword?" Kara asked but soon forgot her question as she marveled at the design. "What… is this?"

"Isn't it beautiful?" Lena asked, pride shining in her smile. "A young blacksmith's appprentice, Winn, created it… his master almost threw it away, but I," Lena looked over the sword as Kara traced the blade with her finger, "I was drawn to it."

"Tell me the truth, did you spend all your money on this?" Kara looked away from the blade and found the answer in Lena's eyes before she could answer. "Lena… I cannot take this sword from you."

"But you must, I know I shouldn't have been so reckless with my pay, but"

"It is yours."

"I don't even know how to hold a sword," Lena countered.

"I will train you" Kara blurted out.

A moment of silence hung before Lena asked, "what?"

"I'll train you, after all," Kara cleared her throat, "you said you were drawn to it, right? Then clearly you were meant to learn to wield it. I happen to be the best swordswoman around, so who better to teach you? I mean, I think I'll be a pretty good teacher, I'm patient but stern and I've just won a tourney and you know I've always wanted an apprentice, so maybe—"

"Kara," Lena chuckled as she cut off the blonde's rambling. "First a handmaiden and now an apprentice?"

"It wouldn't be too strange… would it?"

Lena chuckled again, this woman was beyond her comprehension. "I am not entirely opposed to it."

"Then It is settled," Kara said with a grin. "We start tomorrow!"

"I don't think my clothes will be ready by then," Lena reminded her. "Unless you'd like to train me in a dress."

"Oh right, then as soon as your clothes are ready. Oh, I would also like to meet this Winn you spoke of."

"Of course, I'll seek him out tomorrow."

"Perfect, invite him to eat at noon with us," Kara commanded.

Lena nodded and suddenly realized that they were both seated at the edge of her bed. Her gaze drifted slowly, starting at Kara's thigh until it trailed up her collarbone, passed her pink lips and then found sterling blue looking back at her. Bashfully, she looked away and cleared her throat.

"I should get back to my room, goodnight Lena." Kara spoke as she shifted off the bed.

"Goodnight Kara, sweet dreams," she added.

Kara gulped as she headed back to her room; she feared exactly what sweet dreams entailed for her now.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: FINALS ARE OVER! Well technically they were over Friday, but I used the weekend to recover all the bits of my brain that were nearly fried to the point of no recovery. Anyhow, I'm so sorry, it's been forever, so I've made this chapter extra long as an apology. AND I'M SO EXCITED TO WRITE THE NEXT! As always read, review and enjoy!

Chapter 8: The Smith, The Guardswoman and The Prodigy

Lena huffed as she breezed past alleys that looked somewhat familiar from her walk yesterday. It was no surprise that running in a town was not quite like her treks through the woods. The air seemed thicker with smells from bakeries, smog from smelts and other such business, and the ground beneath her was steadier. She had risen early in hopes of catching Winn before he could commit to any plans. Though she doubted the apprentice would dare say no to eating with the royal princess, and she dared Elgar to stop him from going. She heard the clank of the smith's hammer against the anvil, and was thankful to see Winn working on his own.

"Winn!" She shouted loud and waved her arms emphatically to get his attention.

The boy stopped what he was doing and wiped the sweat off his brow with a grin. He had hoped Lena would return since he hadn't gone over all the features of his newly crafted blade.

"Lena, glad to see you've come back."

"I doubt you were going to be able to tell me anything with your master around, so I took my leave" Lena sighed and checked her peripherals to make sure the man was not around. "Anyhow, I've come to invite you to dine with the princess, she's interested in your craft."

"The p,p,princess?" Winn stuttered and dropped his hammer which hit him square on the toe. The young man yelped and bounced around as he clasped his injured foot in his hands. "That's who you gave my sword to?"

"Please refrain from injuring yourself further, and meet us at the training grounds dining hall," Lena said and took her leave before Winn could ask another question. "At noon sharp!" She shouted across her shoulder and disappeared off towards the castle.

Meanwhile Kara brushed Krypto's side and smiled as her horse whinnied in approval. Unlike Kal, who left his horse to the stable boy, she enjoyed maintaining her own steed. Krypto was more than a horse she could ride from place to place, he was one of the only living creatures in this kingdom that genuinely liked Kara. Before Lena, she spent many of her days talking to Krypto of her dreams and aspirations after Kal had shut her out. She sighed as she thought about Kal's warnings in regards to her friendship with Lena; he had been adamant that the green-eyed girl would want more from her than she could provide… but at this rate, Kara felt herself slipping into that category. Being with women had never occurred to her truly until Veronica had come knocking on her door, and it wasn't fair to Lena that all of her confused sexual feelings were being vested in her. Kara cursed at her confusion; surely Lena was just so beautiful that she incited these feelings in all that she met… yes, thought Kara, her admiration was just a side effect of Lena's natural beauty. Nothing more and nothing less. She would eventually grow immune to Lena's beauty the more time she spent around the girl, which is why training her had seemed like such a good idea. She'd see the girl daily and Kara would be her instructor, so she'd be doubly restricted from pursuing anything more than a friendship with the ebony-skinned girl because she'd never violate the trust and bond that came with an apprenticeship. She'd see her so often, be near her constantly and eventually her heart would resume its natural pace… that was her working theory anyways.

"All set to dine at lunch!" Lena announced happily as she joined Kara in the stables.

Kara felt her heart jump up her throat as she choked down a yelp, so much for her theory.

"Finally, the tables have turned and I gave you a scare," Lena gloated

"I suppose it was due time before you started paying me back," Kara responded but kept her eyes glued to Krypto, and added, "I can't wait to meet your new acquaintance."

"I'm sure you'll like him, he seems like a good fellow… a bit clumsy though." Lena added as an afterthought. Kara remained silent, and Lena found herself feeling awkward in this silence, so she spoke again. "Do you come here often?"

Kara nodded, "as often as I can. Krypto is keen on having a glorious mane."

Lena chuckled, "is that so? He is quite the beauty."

Slowly the girl lifted her hand to pet the horse's muzzle and smiled warmly as the gallant steed practically melted in her hand. Kara watched with admiration as Lena openly showed her affection for Krypto, and blushed when the short girl tiptoed to leave a chaste kiss on the bridge of his snout.

"Do you like horses?" Kara asked in a rush; she wanted to know such random things about her new friend… sometimes it overwhelmed her.

Lena took a moment to ponder the question, and then responded, "I like yours… you see, I've never really been around them all that much. The town by the orphanage had some donkeys and mules, but no one was fortunate enough to have a horse. In fact, I'd never really seen one up close until you came charging through."

"You say that like it was an inconvenience," Kara pouted.

Lena rolled her eyes playfully, "that's exactly what you are Kara Zor-el."

"You've only gotten cheekier since I've brought you to the castle," Kara sighed in fake defeat, "perhaps I should have brought Madam Mulberry along to keep you in check." She sighed and watched Lena with a playful glint in her eyes.

"Hah, if only she could hear you now. I'll have you know she raised me this way." Lena crossed her arms and held her head high.

"I have a feeling you may have been like this from infancy and there was nothing the poor madam could do." Kara teased and received a gentle shove from the offended party. "Promise me something," Kara said and Lena raised a brow in response. "Promise me you'll never treat me any different than you treat me now."

An easy smile overtook Lena's features as she gave a resolute nod to the princess, "I promise, but you're definitely going to regret those words."

"I don't often carry regret with me, so I doubt it." Kara retorted and then saddled up on Krypto with such ease that Lena was slightly startled. "Come on, I'll take you to one of my favorite spots nearby."

"Are you sure?" Lena looked uneasy. It was one thing to be so casual with Kara when no one was looking, but outside of the stables were prying eyes… eyes that would no doubt misread their situation.

"If you want, just pull up the hood on your cloak… or rather, my cloak," Kara grinned as Lena bashfully averted her gaze.

She hadn't received a cloak of her own yet, and the morning air was too brisk to leave without one, so Lena had no other choice than to wear the one Kara had lent her. Still, to see Kara so smugly grinning down at her, she had to wonder if the princess knew exactly what she was doing to her.

"Alright," Lena pulled up the hood and then took Kara's hand to raise herself. It surprised her how easily the princess was able to pull her from the ground and situate herself in the front; she really was made of all muscle. She pushed thoughts of Kara's muscles away, but it was to no avail as the princess' arms surrounded her when Kara pulled on Krypto's reins.

The princess took off at a lope and used the secret passage they had entered from upon coming to the castle. Lena couldn't see much as she had pulled the hood low enough to hide most of her face, but she could tell they were well within the forest by now. As they neared the sound of trickling water, Kara slowed Krypto to an easy trot and stopped when they came to a small pond with a waterfall, and a great, white tree with crimson, red leaves. Lena smiled wide as Kara helped her off Krypto and stood in awe of the tranquil scene.

"What a beautiful tree," Lena spoke softly as she treaded closer to it.

"It remains this way in winter and summer," Kara explained as she walked along Lena's side. "Right now the water's too cold, but in the summer I usually come for a swim."

"So this is the princess' personal pool?" Lena asked with a raised brow.

"If I was the conquering sort, perhaps," Kara teased.

Lena chuckled as she plucked one of the leaves from a low hanging branch. The only trees she had known were those that surrounded the orphanage; she knew which were too weak to support her weight if she dared jump on them, which bore fruit in different seasons, which provided a level of safety if she decided to nap in its shade. Thinking back caused a heavy feeling in her chest to burrow deeper and she found herself frowning-she missed the familiarity of her woods, of Madam Mulberry's voice shouting after her to return before dark, of the children's laughter when she chased them to bed. She missed home.

Kara watched in silence as Lena's features shifted from awe to a more woeful expression. Her brow crinkled, but she thought it better to remain silent than barge in to whatever thought Lena was currently entertaining. She knew the orphan would have to adjust to life in the castle rather quickly; after all, she had just up and plucked her without any notice. She bit her lip; what if she had acted too rashly?

Before either could confront the other with their sentiments, a rustling sound called both to attention. Kara moved to block Lena from whatever danger lurked nearby.

"Stay here," Kara whispered as she moved to investigate what was rustling in the bushes ahead.

"Like hell," Lena muttered back and followed behind Kara who gave her an incredulous look but did nothing more to stop her.

Kara cautiously approached the bush, but Lena was distracted by a sound in another direction, so while the princess took her time, Lena was already pursuing another path. She picked up her pace, pushing through low bushes and branches, as the sounds became louder. When she finally happened upon a clearing, her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed immediately. Up ahead were two women entangled in their passion for one another, and Rao, Lena felt an uncomfortable heat burrowing in the pit of her stomach.

"Lena!" Kara came crashing forward towards the wide-eyed girl.

"Ka-" Lena managed to say before the girl charging towards her tripped over a hidden root and pummeled into her.

Lena tried her best to keep them from pushing forward, but Kara was anything but light, so what happened next was inevitable. Lena fell backwards into the clearing and the princess tumbled on top of her. Lena groaned as Kara's weight pressed into her and she could do nothing but remain pinned to the ground.

"Ow,ow,ow…" Kara winced as she propped herself up on her elbows only to find Lena mere inches from her face. Her heart began to pound and her eyes couldn't help but be drawn to Lena's flushed cheeks and lips. "Why did you run off? I thought you might be-"

"Kara," Lena cleared her throat, "we're not alone."

"What?" Kara looked ahead and saw two women staring at them with amused expressions. "Ummm, hello," Kara greeted but made no move to get off of Lena, settling to straddle her rather than to completely get up.

"Who knew our princess dallied with women as well," one of the women, the one with longer, wavy, brown hair remarked.

"Dallied with…" Kara's eyes widened as her eyes flicked down at Lena. "Rao, I'm so sorry!" She scurried off of Lena and then helped her up. "I truly didn't mean to tackle you, I was checking a bush and when I turned back to tell you it was a squirrel, you were gone, so I thought maybe you had been abducted, until I caught sight of your cloak. But when I tried to follow, Rao you're so fast, and then when I finally caught up, I tripped." Kara paused and took a deep breath. "Then I tackled you to the floor...I already said that, didn't I?"

"Tackling? Is that what they're calling it nowadays?" The same woman teased.

Kara blushed, but quickly collected herself.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're a guardswoman, I've seen you on patrol." Kara stated as she recognized the woman's features, and then rested her gaze on the woman with shorter hair, "and you… your daughter to the headmasters at our Alchemy Academy, a prodigy from what I've heard, Alex Danvers right?"

"And what's it to you?" Alex responded curtly.

Kara bristled at the hostility but tried to not let it get to her, "just trying to make the situation less awkward, seeing as…" Kara waved her hand in their direction, pointing out their tousled hair and clothes not quite in place, "well, you know."

Alex's brows furrowed in embarrassed fury, but before she could go off on the princess, her partner took hold of her wrist and pulled her gently.

"I believe the princess means us no ill will."

"Right, of course not," Kara recanted. "I'm all for, ummm," she searched for the words she wanted and glanced at Lena momentarily before saying, "ladies loving ladies regardless of their social standing."

Alex's features lightened as the princess' words settled. She hadn't expected a member of the royal family to be so understanding.

"I will take note to keep from this clearing so that you two may continue…" Kara stopped short as her tongue tied into knots as did her hands as she tried making strange gestures.

"What she means to say is we will leave you to your own affairs," Lena clarified and quickly pulled Kara back towards the woods from which they tumbled out before the princess could make her face feel hotter.

"Hold up!" Alex's partner shouted after them.

Lena and Kara halted as the woman jogged towards them. "If I may be so bold to ask, will you be training today Princess?"

"I shall, a bit past noon," Kara said with a smile.

"Would you mind if we sparred? I've heard tales of your prowess in battle, but I've never had the chance to challenge you."

Kara's smile only widened, "challenge accepted, what is your name guardswoman?"

"Magdalene Sawyer, or Maggie for short."

"I'll be training with my new apprentice," Kara explained and presented Lena.

"You're… apprentice?" Maggie cocked her head a bit and observed Lena before addressing her, "I had thought you her handmaiden."

"Which I am, but the Princess insists on having a well-rounded handmaiden capable of combat." Lena responded coolly.

Maggie smirked, "I wholeheartedly approve of such a thing. Anyways, I'll see you two later."

Kara couldn't stop smiling as they walked back to her horse, and Lena was glad that nothing ill had come of their encounter. She tried not to think too hard about Kara's 'ladies loving ladies' comment, or the specific social standing element of it.

"Thank you," Kara spoke suddenly.

"What for?" Lena asked with mild confusion.

Kara smiled brightly as she held Lena's gaze. "You've only been here for such a short amount of time, but already I am making friends."

"Isn't it a bit too soon to discern that?" Lena asked with an amused smirk.

"Perhaps, but I feel as though I'm a great judge of character. I mean, I immediately knew I wanted to be close to you as soon as I saw you."

"Close to me?" Lena picked up on the words.

"Friends, I mean," Kara clarified and looked away from Lena's prodding gaze. "Are you happy here?" _with me_ she wanted to add, but refrained. She had noted the wistful look Lena had right before they had gone off to investigate the sounds.

Lena nodded with a small smile. "I am… though I miss what was once familiar," she sighed and tugged at her cloak. "I was used to nothing changing for so long that I believed it would always be so. I knew every tree, every rock and child that made up the orphanage… and here, everything is so new… it's a little overwhelming."

"I did rush you over here didn't I?" Kara asked with mild guilt.

Lena shook her head, "technically you spent weeks coming to and fro; make no mistake, I am glad to be here," _with you_ she almost said, but thought better of it. "Perhaps, when time permits, we can visit Madam Mulberry together?" Lena pondered.

"Of course," Kara smiled wide as she gallantly mounted Krypto. She would be more than happy to go back to the orphanage with Lena, and felt even happier that Lena knew she could confide such sentiments to her.

Once she settled Lena in her saddle, the two returned to the training grounds to meet Winn. Kara wasn't sure what to expect, but she figured he would be burly and gruff like most of the smiths she encountered. Perhaps that's why the scrawny youth that made his entrance by accidentally crashing square into a training dummy and then flopping to the ground, hadn't caught her attention.

"Winn!" Lena exclaimed as she rushed to his side and attempted to help him up.

"That's Winn?" Kara asked with a tilt to her head. That's right; Lena had said he was clumsy. Still, she wondered how the boy had managed to keep both of his hands working at a forge.

Winn groaned as he greeted the princess with a slight bow, "Princess Zor-el, it is an honor to meet you."

Kara sized him up and then glanced at Lena, "are you sure you got the right smith?"

"His clumsiness aside, he did craft that blade." Lena stated as she eyed the blade lying on the table.

"She's right, and if you really want to learn how to use it, I'll need to show you how." Winn added.

"Alright, show me then," Kara handed him the blade.

He grinned and took the blade easily in his grasp, "so first things first; I bet you've noticed how light it is." Kara nodded in affirmation. "It's a new metal I'm working with, still hasn't got a name, but so far I'm the only smith that's been able to temper it just right."

"Is it strong?" Kara asked.

Again Winn smirked, "far stronger than most swords. I've added quite a few features into this blade; if you press here," he spoke as he clicked something on the hilt, and to the surprise of Lena and Kara, the blade extended so that it was wider and longer. He held the grip with two hands now. "It can be used as a one-handed blade or a great sword. Furthermore," Winn clicked another button and suddenly the blade seemed to be whirring, "I call this specific feature 'saw edge'." He pressed the metal against a dummy and it easily cut into the wood as if it were paper.

He clicked the hilt again, the whirring stopped and the blade returned to a normal size. Kara's jaw had dropped for the duration of his presentation, and remained so even after he was done.

"My master says it's an abomination, but I really think it could come in handy." Winn finished and handed the blade back to Kara.

"I...I want one," was all Kara said.

Winn raised a brow, "isn't that sword yours, my princess?"

Kara shook her head, "no this is Lena's." She handed the blade to Lena before turning back to Winn. "Which means you must make another."

"You… want me to make more?" He asked with fearful hope.

"Yes! I've never seen such strange mechanics on a sword before, but that was absolutely amazing!" Kara exclaimed. "Who is your master?"

"Blacksmith Elgar," Winn responded. "I actually have yet to complete my apprenticeship with him."

"It doesn't matter; I'll pay whatever is left of your fees. You will work at the castle from here on out. I'll have a forgery cleaned up for you, Rao knows how many are unused at the castle."

Winn laughed as if the princess were pulling his leg, but one look at her straight face and he nearly choked on said laughter. "Oh, you're being serious…"

Kara chuckled, "of course I am."

Lena grinned, "she won't leave you be until you agree."

"Hey," Kara whined as she shot Lena a playful leer.

"Are you also an inventor?" Winn looked towards Lena.

"Mmmm not quite," Lena admitted.

"Nonsense, Lena is merely humble. She is a healer without training, but she managed to heal my wounds in record time, and she is soon to be trained in combat so she'll be lethal as well." Kara gloated and Winn wondered exactly who Lena was to the princess.

"So Lena is your apprentice and your healer, and sometimes she runs around calling people for you?" Winn asked for clarification.

"I am her handmaiden," Lena answered before Kara could further muddy up things. "Kara is not the easiest to attend to, so these added skills are necessary in order to keep up."

"Ho!" A voice bellowed into the hall.

"Maggie," Kara greeted, "I was afraid you might not show."

"I couldn't pass up this opportunity."

"Oh and you've brought along Lady Danvers," Kara waved hi to the woman but only received a scowl.

"She actually came because she couldn't pass up the opportunity of watching me kick your butt," Maggie teased, but Kara wasn't so sure that it wasn't Lady Danvers' actual reason.

"Ever the charmer," Kara muttered, but returned her gaze to Maggie, "Well then, I suppose we best get to it." Kara grabbed her training sword and led the way towards the pit.

Lena trailed behind with Winn, chatting over the mechanics of his sword and how he could modify it to better fit Lena's combat style whenever she obtained one. Once they got to the pit, the two stood by the bench and sat next to the stern woman that had tagged along with Maggie.

"Good to see you again," Lena greeted the woman.

"Oh...if it isn't the princess' 'tackle' partner," Alex responded cheekily.

"Tackle partner?" Winn questioned.

"Must you be so hostile?" Lena muttered and crossed her arms. "It's not like I wanted to disturb your morning activities."

'I feel like I'm at a disadvantage here," Winn began.

"It's nothing!" Both women stated, now solely focused on the spar.

Maggie and Kara circled each other for a moment before the sunny girl took the first strike. Maggie quickly adjusted her stance and parried Kara's thrust. Lena watched with fascination as the two continued to dance around one another. Kara was graceful in her movements, calculated in her thrusts and when a land hit, she could assess the strength she embodied. After a good amount of time, Lena found herself anxious with anticipation of Kara's victory; her opponent was tiring, whilst she hardly looked winded.

When Maggie finally slipped in her steps, Kara saw the opportunity and struck quickly. With a flash of movement, the fighters stilled, their chests heaving, and Kara's practice blade placed tenderly against Maggie's neck.

"Fair enough," Maggie sighed with a worn smile. "You've got moves, princess."

"As do you; if you had more stamina you would have overtaken me soon enough," Kara clasped her hand in sportsmanship before turning towards the bench.

"That was amazing!" Lena rushed towards the princess and pulled her into a quick hug.

Maggie gave the pair a strange expression and when she turned towards Alex, she saw the same inquisitive brow reflected on her face. Maggie had betted on Lena being more than a handmaiden to Kara, but Alex had scoffed at the idea, saying that a royal from the House of El wouldn't be caught dead mingling with a commoner. Yet here was one such royal full contact mingling with a commoner.

Kara smiled and gave into the hug, but pulled away before she could get lost in it.

"I'm all sweaty," Kara murmured as she pulled away.

"Oh, right," Lena remembered they weren't alone and took a step back. "Still, good duel."

"Thanks," Kara said and felt a warmth spread through her chest.

"What's this?" Kal's voice came from behind the group.

The crown prince walked proud and tall as the group turned and immediately bowed, save for Lena whose nod could hardly be called a bow, and Kara who merely rolled her eyes.

"Training per usual," Kara responded. "Care to join?"

Kal let out a small smile, much to his cousin's surprise, "we both know you'd win. I caught sight of your spar from a distance," her turned to Maggie, "you have great potential; there are very few people who can spar with Kara for as long as you did."

"Thank you, my prince." Maggie accepted the compliment graciously.

"You'd make for a decent squire," Kal noted. "Would that be of any interest to you? Not for me, of course, I've been restricted from taking on any kind of knighthood, but my good friend Ser James is in need of one."

Maggie stood breathless for a moment; she had always been well respected in her unit, but this was something else altogether. To be a squire would elevate her in rank if she played her cards right, but there was one downside. She glanced at Alex and caught hold of her lover's gaze. It would be hard to balance her time spent with Alex and attending Ser James.

"I'd like to give it some thought, if I may." Maggie finally responded.

"Of course," Kal said and then turned to Kara, "I hear tell of you taking on an apprentice as well."

Kara smirked and replied, "and here I thought lady gossip wasn't your thing."

"I remember the last young man who tried to fill in that role," Kal sighed, "poor fellow never stood a chance. Mon-el of Daxam was his name, right?"

Kara rolled her eyes; that particular memory wasn't very fond for her.

"He was lazy," Kara said with a shrug, "Lena has already proved that she is not."

Kal halted in his smile and glanced furtively at Lena before saying, "she's your apprentice?"

Kara nodded, "like you I'm restricted from knighthood, but I can have an apprentice all the same."

Kal's gaze rested heavily on Lena and that's when he caught sight of Kara's cloak wrapped around her shoulders. He shook his head; his worst fears were quickly coming to fruition. With a quick reminder for Maggie to relay her decision to him as soon as possible, Kal excused himself from the group. Kara watched him carefully and knew what his silent demeanor meant; he was displeased at something or the other. Regardless, there was nothing she could do about it, and clearly there was no way to do right by her princely cousin.

"By Rao I can't believe I was so close to the prince," Winn said in a dazed tone.

Maggie chuckled, "careful you're cheeks are blooming pink."

"They, they are not," Winn stuttered and covered his cheeks with his hands.

"Just imagine, a tryst between the crown prince and a common smith," Maggie teased.

"You speak of blasphemous things," Winn muttered and cast his gaze down. "Anyone with eyes would admire the crown prince's chiseled jaw and the way his bangs curl ever so gently at the front."

"If you are to be my smith, you must refrain from saying such things about my cousin in front of me," Kara said with jestful disgust.

"I thought you were all for love between people of different status," Alex's voice cut in like a swift knife.

"I am," Kara asserted and sighed, "I just get a little offset when it's Kal as the subject of one's affection since to me he's become unbearable."

Alex's gaze softened as a chuckle made it's way past her lips.

"Oh, you made her laugh," Maggie said with a wink, "you'll soon be the best of friends."

Alex resumed her furrowed brows, but Kara was thankful they were aimed at Maggie rather than her. That's when she turned to Lena and realized the girl had been silent for longer than usual.

"We should return to the castle, but Maggie I suggest you take Kal up on his offer. Ser James is an honorable knight, closer to Kal than myself, but I've never had any qualms with him. And Alex, I really do hope we can be friends… your parents have often entertained my dabbles in the art of alchemy." She then turned to Winn and informed him that she'd be sending a royal letter to his master early next morning. "Well then, shall we get going?" She turned to Lena.

Lena nodded and two retired to their separate chambers, but it wasn't long before Kara was knocking on the secret door that connected their rooms.

Lena pushed it open slowly as not to whack the princess in and gave her a raised eyebrow.

"What's the emergency?" Lena asked.

"Well we don't have to use it for emergencies always," Kara replied somewhat bashfully, but then cleared her throat. "You seemed a bit off after Kal's visit. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Lena sighed, "It's no secret he doesn't like me or the idea of me being your apprentice."

"It's really none of his business," Kara crossed her arms, "but I am sorry if his apprehension worries you."

"Has he always been so vindictive in nature?"

"No… believe it or not, there was once a time when I was a bit shy around strangers, and it was Kal who would drag me out to play."

"You shy? Kal friendly? I'm not sure I believe this already tall tale," Lena jested.

"My parents sheltered me for a long time, but Kal snuck me out a few times to play with common children. He said they were better than royal children because they didn't cry for everything." Kara chuckled, "we got in so much trouble together."

Lena's expression softened, "you sound like you miss him."

"I do… the adventure loving, warm-hearted version of him."

"What changed, if you don't mind me asking?"

Kara looked up at the ceiling, watching shadows dance across the tiles. Kal's change had been gradual, even she hadn't seen the danger in his change until it was too late. He began to worry constantly of how the common people perceived him, and the more duties he was assigned, the less time she spent with him. She sometimes overheard some of the things that her father and uncle would lecture Kal on, and everytime it left a sour taste in her mouth. She loved her uncle and father, but she disagreed with them often. Commoners were no different than her or Kal; they had learned that each and every time they snuck out to play with them. Well… she supposed there were many differences in terms of living conditions. Kal and her and been fortunate enough to be born in a castle, but in terms of ability there were none. She knew, given every chance and opportunity she had, anyone could be in her position. Yet that's not what her uncle and father believed, and somehow they had pulled Kal into that same train of thought.

"He's just forgotten who he is thanks to my father and his father." Kara sat on Lena's bed before throwing herself on it with a heavy sigh.

Lena joined the princess on the bed with a sigh of her own.

"Maybe we should drag him out like he used to do with you."

Kara turned her head slightly to look at Lena with wide eyes, "that's a great idea!" Her smile grew as she thought of the orphanage, "we can take him to Madam Mulberry!"

"That would be a good start," Lena agreed.

"You will be awarded handmaiden of the month," Kara stated warmly.

"Did I have competition?" Lena said with a smirk.

Just as Kara was about to retort, a knock caused both of them to jump.

"Lena, I have some clothes for you," Sam called from the other side of the door.

The brunette glanced at Kara who looked just as frenzied. The princess pushed herself up and lunged for the bookshelf, but felt herself being roughly pulled back as her cloak was caught underneath Lena. Instead of making a dash towards the door, the princess was awkwardly spun, and to save herself from falling, she found herself on her knees at the edge of Lena's bed.

Sam walked in only to find her princess kneeled in front of Lena's legs at the edge of her bed.

Quickly Sam shut the door behind her and turned around to give the two some privacy in collecting themselves.

"Perhaps we should see about putting a lock on your door." Sam teased.

"That's not, it's not like…." Lena groaned, but then she felt Kara's hand on her knee as the princess made to pull out her cloak from under her, and bit back a throatier sound.

"I seem to always be putting you in these situations," Kara muttered as she rose to address Sam. "Sam I trust you not to read this the wrong way."

"Is it safe to turn around?" Sam asked with a mischievous tone, but turned around nonetheless. "Princess, you know by now I could never fault you for following your heart."

"M,m,my heart?" Kara stuttered. "You are mistaken, I merely keep falling all over Lena out of clumsiness."

 _Most adept warrior in the Kryptonian Kingdom clumsy? I highly doubt that._ Sam smiled and looked at Lena who was far more successful in hiding her blush. She knew she had felt a connection between the two earlier, but she hadn't expected it to be this far along.

"I see, my apologies for presuming then." Sam spoke with a grin and put Lena's clothes in her closet. "Your training gear as well as your cloak," she added.

"Thank you," Lena murmured.

"Great we can start your training tomorrow!" Kara exclaimed, her earlier embarrassment already forgotten.

"Perhaps then we should let Lena get her rest," Sam offered.

"Yes, of course," Kara agreed and then stood still waiting for Sam to leave.

"I assume, you're coming with me unless you plan on sleeping here as well," Sam said with a raised brow.

"Oh, right," Kara said before bading Lena a good night and following Sam out the door.

Once the two were out of her room, Lena fell back on her pillows and tried to fight her thoughts that Kara's touch on her knee had incited. It had been such brief contact, and they had been in far more precarious situations, but seeing Kara kneel before her and then feel her strong hand on her leg had been more than enough to cause the orphan distress. She shoved a pillow on her face and thought maybe to suffocate her feelings, but it was in vain… the princess would plague her well into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Posting this while at work because I felt so horrible when I realized I had it sitting in my drive and hadn't posted it! Anyhow, hope you enjoy this little addition until I get to typing out the next one. Fair warning, it's not all sunshine and rainbows this time around.

Chapter 9: The Problem with Plans

Kara splashed her face with cold water from the basin and wished she could just pour the entire contents over her body. Training Lena was supposed to be a solution to her growing, problematic feelings, but watching Lena exert herself and parry her thrusts was the most attractive thing she had ever witnessed in her 26 years of existence. It didn't help that while doing hand-to-hand combat exercises, there was even more touching involved… Kara splashed her face once more and wiped herself dry with a cloth. As Kara went over various moments with Lena, she found herself grinning. Lena had proven to be an adept apprentice thus far, and Kara knew most of it was innate to the orphan girl, but she couldn't help but feel pride at contributing to her growth. Even, Kal, who always wore a frown, commented on Lena's natural ability with a sword, and had even offered her a few lessons in archery to see if she would take to it just as naturally.

The orphan excelled at almost every weapon she touched, and Kara couldn't deny that was even further of a reason for her admiration to grow. And no matter how much she excelled, she remained humble and of good humor… Kara sighed dreamily as Lena continued to pervade her thoughts.

"Kara," Lena beckoned from nearby.

Before Kara could collect herself, Lena was putting her in a hold she had just taught her. The Kryptonian princess grunted as she tried to break free, but couldn't decide whether or not she actually wanted to get out of the hold. Rao forgive her for taking advantage of the situation and preferring to have Lena press her against a nearby stone wall.

"I yield!" Kara shouted and chuckled when Lena refused to let her go.

"I refuse to believe that," Lena muttered close to her ear and Kara swore once more to Rao that this woman would be her undoing.

With a quick shift, Kara regained the upper hand and managed to reverse their positions. Except Kara wasn't practicing any of the usual holds that they went over in training; instead she had pinned each of Lena's wrists above her head and held her against the wall with her own body. Kara was entranced with the way Lena's light, green eyes darkened ever so slightly and nearly lost herself when her gaze darted to Lena's pink lips. Lena held her breath, she hadn't been prepared for something so intimate as this and wondered how little she would have to move to brush her lips against Kara's. The apprentice had been looking for simple mischief when she had pinned the princess against the wall, but she'd be lying if she said she hadn't once had a dream like this. Instances such as this had been happening more often, and Lena couldn't say it was completely one sided.

Winn cleared his throat, causing Kara to release Lena and step immediately back from her dominating position. She had been so close to breaking all her rules, and wanted to thank and murder Winn at the same time for his intervention.

"Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to show Lena her finished bow," Winn said sheepishly as he offered the bow to a disoriented Lena.

"Thanks Winn, I take it you fixed the grip," Lena asked once she recovered from the sound of her pounding heart.

The young man nodded ecstatically. "We can test it if you'd like? There's some added components that I could go over with you."

"Maybe later," Lena said. There was no way she could focus on anything with her mind as scrambled as it was.

Winn nodded and then headed back the way he came, leaving Lena with a semi-flustered princess. Lena inspected her bow for a bit before glancing towards Kara who looked caught in between an expression of embarrassment and giddiness.

"So… I don't think we've practiced that hold before," Lena said boldly.

"It's..uh...uncommon." Kara struggled to find the appropriate word. "Probably unwise to use such a hold against an opponent. Yes, it is a friend hold, for friends only."

"I see," Lena smirked. "Why is that?"

"Because…" Kara raised a finger, "because I said so."

Lena laughed, "I am so fortunate to have such a wise master."

"You are fortunate that I am kind and patient and able to deal with your snarky nature." Kara retorted.

"Maybe so," Lena said fondly and then recalled that she had come with a purpose before being distracted. "We've received word from Madam Mulberry; she insists we visit in two days time with Kal."

"Perfect, I'll convince him his princely attention is needed for political reasons, but in reality he's just going to be the gift giver to the orphans." Kara wore a sly grin as she devised the perfect lie to feed her cousin. Sadly, it was easy to fool him with sparse details.

"I should probably wash up before dinner," Lena winced as she sniffed at her clothes.

Kara leaned in close and also sniffed, only to have Lena push her away with such force that the princess nearly fell over.

"I just told you I smell!" Lena exclaimed.

"You always smell good though," Kara whined as she drew close once more.

Lena pushed again but the Kryptonian princess was ready this time and held her ground. The brunette giggled as Kara continued her silly antics and threatened to run away if she continued.

"Fine, fine, I'll leave you be," Kara feigned defeat and then asked, "would you like to go on a ride with me before you bathe?"

"On Krypto? Is it not too dark to ride out?" Lena asked with a skeptical brow.

"What I want to show you only happens once the sun has completely set," Kara explained, "but we can go another time, if you wish."

"No, now is good," Lena responded quickly. Any moment to spend alone with Kara she always selfishly jumped on.

"Great, let's go," Kara took Lena's hand and ran towards the stables.

Once on Krypto, Kara charged on forward with Lena safely nestled between her legs. Truthfully, Lena could have taken a horse from the stables and ridden beside her, but she insisted that it would be safer at night with both of them on Krypto. Plus holding Lena like this had become one of her most favorite things in the world.

They approached a familiar clearing with the white branched tree with red leaves, and Lena's smile widened as Kara helped her off of Krypto. All around, dancing and flitting in the night air, were lightning bugs. They sparkled like tiny stars and floated in a bumbling, happy way. Kara sat near the edge of the pond and Lena followed suit.

"This is beautiful," Lena whispered afraid to break the tranquility of the moment.

"I thought you might like it." Kara said.

Lena sighed happily and leaned to rest her head on Kara's shoulder. They had grown closer ever since training had commenced, and Lena knew Kara truly valued her as a friend. Sometimes, she thought the princess fancied her, but she had been around Kara long enough to know that she was just a naturally charming person. After all, Lena was an orphan and Kara was a princess of the royal family, aside from their natural chemistry, nothing else placed them together. Lena pushed the negative thought from her head; she could be sad about it later when Kara wasn't near her, but for now she'd enjoy the blonde's company.

"Hey Lena…" Kara murmured as played with her wrist. "Can I ask you something?"

"Mmm," Lena responded with an affirmative sound.

A million questions made it to the tip of Kara's tongue, but no further. She tried in vain to formulate a sentence that would hopefully help her explain to Lena how she had been feeling as of late. Instead, Lena looked up at her, confused by the silence, and that's when Kara took the girl's face in her hands and hesitated for only a moment before pressing her lips softly against Lena's. The kiss had been chaste, innocent… a question asking to be answered, and before Kara could regret her actions, Lena pulled her into a much more heavy kind of kiss. When she felt Lena's tongue slide along her bottom lip, she eagerly opened her lips wider and moaned as Lena pulled her closer. She kissed back with just as much fervor as she tangled her hands in Lena's locks of hair. She felt Lena's own hands pulling at the back of her neck and cupping her jaw. Kara broke the kiss only to lightly leave a trail of kisses on Lena's jaw and neck. The brunette whimpered at the new sensations she was beginning to feel as Kara's lips explored on their own.

No words were said once the kissing stopped, but that was mostly due to the fact that it hadn't stopped until Kara claimed it was well past both of their nonexistent curfews. Lena had never kissed anyone, nor had she any interest in doing so, but she dared to believe that she could have kissed Kara forever and not gotten tired of it. The ride back was just as silent, but Lena was comforted merely by basking in the warmth that Kara exuded when she leaned back into her. When they bade each other goodnight, they both lingered for a moment before departing to their separate rooms. Both lay in bed wondering if the other would knock on the bookshelf, or if they should do it themselves, but when neither made the move, sleep overtook them.

Lena woke early to bathe, and moved with an extra dapperness as she prepared herself for the day. Today was their rest day and that meant she could spend it with Kara in any manner she pleased. The kiss had taken her by surprise, and she wasn't quite sure what it meant for the two of them, but she couldn't say she regretted it. If anything she was curious to figure out why Kara initiated the kiss to begin with.

She knocked on the princess' door and waited for an answer. Patiently she waited, until it was obvious that either Kara wasn't in the room or was ignoring the summons altogether.

"She rose early today," Sam commented as she passed by. "She sometimes disappears, I wouldn't let it worry you."

"Disappears?" Lena let the word simmer.

Sam nodded and then said, "there's a cove a bit to the east of Krypton."

Lena smiled and thanked Sam who responded with a chaste wink. As Sam watched Lena trail away, she momentarily wondered if she should have given away Kara's location. Usually the princess couldn't be found because she was off running around with Lena, yet here was Lena and Kara was nowhere to be found. It piqued her curiosity but she knew the princess would open up given some time, or maybe it would be Lena who confided in her; either way, she was eager to know.

So eager was she that she didn't realize there was a woman standing behind her when she whisked around and knocked them to the floor. Apologizing profusely, she helped the woman up from the floor.

"Sorry again, I didn't see you my lady," Sam apologized once more and held the woman's warm, grey eyes.

"It's fine, I probably shouldn't have been standing so close," Alex muttered and then offered a friendly smile. "I was looking for the princess."

"Princess Zor-el?" Sam's brow rose slightly. Was it possible that Kara was entertaining two women at once? She scanned the woman over once more and recognized the emblem pinned above her breast. "You are lady Alexandra Danvers, correct?"

"Alex, please."

"Alex it is, nice to meet you even if it was by rushing into you. I'm Sam," she said with a soft smile.

"Just Sam?" Alex asked searching for a surname.

"Just Sam," Sam responded.

"It was nice meeting you Sam, I should be on my way." Alex said and abruptly turned back down the hallway.

Sam watched her walk away with a wistful expression. She chuckled; Alex had scurried off without bothering to procure an idea as to where Kara was.

Meanwhile Lena had taken a horse from the stables to ride off towards this cove Sam spoke of. There were very few times when Kara did not bring Lena along, and even when she didn't, she always let her handmaiden know what business she had to attend to. It was strange, thought Lena, that she would disappear the day after their kiss. She rode out to the east as Sam instructed and only managed to stumble on the cove by following the very recent tracks of Kara's horse. Before venturing too near, she dismounted and went on foot; she wasn't sure if she was just a naturally cautious person or if she had some strangely innate ability to know when a bit of stealth was needed. Either way, she treaded lightly towards the entrance of the cove and kept to the shadows. She could hear Kara up ahead, but the girl was speaking too low for Lena to catch her words.

"It was a mistake… my mistake," Kara chanted as she knelt before a large crystal.

Lena moved closer, mindful of her breathing and eventually found a stone large enough to hide behind. She watched as Kara kneeled and looked at the crystal with a pleading expression.

"Lena…" Kara said aloud and then looked down at her hands, "was my mistake. I should never have kissed her like I did… she's… my handmaiden and I'm..." Kara groaned as she pounded the floor with her fist. "I'm supposed to be more than that." The princess sighed; she had completely failed at fighting her desires.

As the princess berated herself, Lena's heart pounded against her chest as a new, piercing ache made its way through her ribcage. She had thought the princess might be a little nervous upon seeing her again, but she hadn't expected Kara to write her off as a mistake. Of course she knew of their difference in rank and the impossibility of anything more than a romance, but perhaps that wasn't necessarily the truth. Being around Kara made Lena believe in the impossible, and now… she was in this alone. As quietly as she entered, she left and swiftly mounted her horse.

"It makes no sense," Kara continued, "Lena is perfect, more than I could ever want from a partner… and yet, I cannot have her because of who I am...what I am. This crest," she placed her hand above her heart, "is constantly limiting me. What's worse is if anyone finds out, it'll be Lena that takes the fall… maybe this is what Kal was trying to warn me of." Kara's voice shook as a sob threatened to break through.

Her feelings for the brunette came naturally and Kara felt wrong in disowning them, but she cared more for Lena's well-being than she did for her own happiness. True, Lena had kissed her back, passionately, yet Kara knew there were many reasons other than love that may have spurred Lena on. Perhaps she felt cornered, overpowered… Kara wracked her mind with doubt as she thought of the difference of power between her and Lena. Surely her handmaiden liked her well enough, but how much had Kara imposed on her?

Meanwhile Lena was loping through the fields, trying to put as much distance between her and the feelings that had welled in that cove. She should have known better than to invade the princess' personal space, and much better than to harbor strong, romantic feelings for the sun itself. It was only a matter of time before she got burned by Kara's brilliance, but she hadn't expected it to come so soon after the bliss she experienced last night. She tightened her hold on the reins and came to a stop. Kara had given her a life far beyond what she could have attained on her own, and Lena had been willing to follow. She was grateful for everything Kara had shown her, but she felt a strain in her chest when she thought of all the flirting that had gone on between them.

Had Kara only dragged her from obscurity to make her an outlet for all her pent up desires? Lena shook her head; she needed time to think apart from the bitter emotions that now filled her heart. She needed space from Kara. Perhaps if she could distance herself emotionally, she would stop reflecting her desires on Kara and seeing only what she wanted to see.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am so slow at posting! But I haven't abandoned this story; I've just been traveling a lot and haven't had much down time. Alas, here is a new chapter and I'll begin working on the next soon enough. Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Running Away

Lena returned to the stables with a heavy heart. Her first urge had been to ride far, far away, but after a few laps around an open field, her impulse quelled on its own. Part of her was angry at Kara for taking initiative, but she was doubly infuriated with herself for getting her hopes up in the first place. She entertained the thoughts she had been thinking the day before… she felt like she belonged here… belonged by Kara's side. That fact hadn't scared her because the Kryptonian princess seemed to need her just as much. Lena scoffed as she disembarked from her horse-since when did a royal ever _need_ a commoner? She shook her head in frustration and stomped back to the castle with her fists clenched.

Maybe running away wasn't the answer, but Lena couldn't bear the thought of seeing Kara in the immediate future with her feelings completely overtaking her sensibility. The last thing she needed was to spill those feelings on the royal. Of course Kara would be ashamed of her feelings for her, if feelings were what she had for the orphan. Kara was a royal, belonging to the greatest kingdom, and if it were discovered that she was mingling with a commoner, her reputation would be tarnished.

 _Lena… was my mistake._

Her eyes stung with hot tears as Kara's wavering voice revisited her. There was no way she could see Kara like this; she had to center herself and be okay with the reality of things. She wished Madam Mulberry was here to knock some sense into her. Although, hadn't Kal warned her about this? Instead of heeding his words, she had chewed and spit them right out, and now she felt trapped by her own emotions. In two days time, she'd be traveling with all of them to the orphanage; the mere thought of riding with the two royals caused her chest to tighten.

 _Or...or I could go now!_

Without a second thought, Lena sprung up from the bed and began to throw some garments in a bag. She would leave now and leave Kara a note. Leaving early wouldn't seem strange since she had relayed how sorely she missed Madam Mulberry, and it would give her time to gather her thoughts. She scribbled on a piece of parchment:

 _Princess Zor-el,_

 _I have taken off early to the orphanage to prepare the children for the Prince's visit. See you in two days time._

 _Lena_

It was brief, but it would have to do. She didn't want to run the risk of running into the princess before she could make her escape. Plus, Kara had no idea that Lena had overheard her; surely she wouldn't read too much into the note. She looked ahead at the bookcase and sighed; perhaps she should have seen the secret passage as a sign that Kara wanted to keep her feelings for Lena hidden. With a determined step, she pushed the bookcase and stepped into the princess' room. Her breath hitched as Sam came into view; her expression marked by a mischievously raised brow.

"Well now that seems like a very useful bookcase." Sam teased.

"It's… for emergencies." Lena said.

"I see," Sam eyed the note in Lena's hand. "What would the emergency be this time around if you don't mind me asking?"

Lena bit her lip, but eventually decided sharing the note with Sam wouldn't reveal anything. She handed the note to the curious woman and wished she could quickly exit, but Sam's gaze seemed only further curious when she finished scanning the note's contents.

"Why the sudden departure?" Sam asked, worry now in her tone.

"I miss my guardian," Lena said. "I would have told Kara, but I haven't been able to find her."

"Oh, was she not at her cove?"

Lena's gaze fell and she said, "I did not venture that way. If the princess wants to be alone, I should respect her wishes."

"Right…" Sam said as she glanced over Lena's fallen expression. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Lena nodded, offered a small smile, and without much else stepped out with a small bag in hand. She trusted Sam, but what good would sharing her crestfallen feelings do? Surely Sam would find her notions of romance towards the Princess foolish and downright disrespectful. It never mattered, she concluded. Her feelings never mattered. Kara could no more return her feelings than she could be anyone other than a royal of the House of El. Lena rode off at a hard lope, her heart lunging forward just as quickly.

Later that afternoon, Kara walked into the castle with a heavier footfall than usual. She wanted to spend her days with Lena at her side, making her laugh, receiving that raised brow whenever Lena challenged her statements. She wanted Lena to feel like she belonged here in the castle…

 _"No…."_ Kara thought, _"I want her to feel like she belongs by my side."_

Kara gritted her teeth, her jaw clenching as her heart paced as heavy as her steps. She couldn't face Lena with how uncontrollable her feelings were turning out to be. She hadn't even asked Lena how she was handling all the changes, or considered that Lena was too afraid to push her away. She had to explain herself; explain that she would make it her priority to keep her feelings at bay, to let Lena know that she didn't have to give in to Kara's whims just because she was a princess.

" _Yes, I'll just let her know that my feelings are true, but that I do not expect hers in return."_ Kara nodded and walked straight towards Lena's chambers.

"She left earlier today, princess." Sam called out to her from the end of the hall.

"Sam! I didn't see you there, sorry. Wait, did you say Lena left?" Kara furrowed her brows. "Did she go out riding?"

Sam shook her head, "she said she wanted to head to the orphanage early. I believe she left you a note."

Kara's heart fell as she walked into her room. She glanced over the note and found nothing other than the information Sam had conferred to her. There was nothing of comfort and the princess knew, deep down, that Lena had run away because of her. She sighed and sat down wearily on the edge of her bed.

"Is everything alright?" Sam asked softly from her doorway.

Kara looked at Sam and opened her mouth but clamped it shut a moment later.

"Would it have anything to do with that rather useful bookcase you've had installed?" Sam raised a brow and went to sit by the princess.

Kara's face felt hot as she thought of some way to explain herself.

"Bookshelf? Ah yes… well…" Kara wondered exactly why she had installed such an obvious show of attraction for the newcomer. "I wanted Lena to feel free to me… I m,m,mean free to talk to me whenever she wanted."

"Ah, I see," Sam said with a smile. "It's ok you know…"

"What's ok?" Kara asked somewhat meekly; she was afraid of what Sam might say.

"Your feelings Kara. You may be nobility, but before that you are human." Sam sighed, "a fact that many nobles somehow forget."

"But…" Kara thought back to what Kal had told her. The commoners thought of them as Gods… descendants of Rao… those that should not mingle too closely with their subjects. "I have a duty to uphold."

"That you do," Sam assured, "but you should trust your heart Kara… it has never led you astray thus far."

"Pfft I can't just go pushing my feelings onto Lena," Kara blurted while wringing her wrist.

"Have you even asked her how she feels?" Sam asked.

"Well…" Kara thought back to the kiss and the many times they seemed to be flirting with each other. "She kissed back," Kara confessed.

"You kissed her?" Sam said with hushed glee.

"I… yes, I just felt a pull and then before I knew it we were locked in a passionate kiss." Kara recalled somewhat dreamily, but then quickly pulled herself together, "but I never asked for her permission… she could have just been kissing back out of courtesy."

Sam burst out laughing and received a glare from the good-natured but awfully green princess.

"Do you remember the time that fool prince from Daxam placed his lips on yours?"

Kara groaned, "I was happy not remembering."

"My apologies, but even when you had the relationship of two kingdoms to consider, you still could not force yourself to return his kiss. What makes you think Lena would kiss back without good reason?"

"For one, she is much nicer than I am, and perhaps she feels… indebted or forced."

"I doubt, very much, that Lena would allow herself to be involved in such payment."

Kara wanted to retort but felt ashamed for thinking so lowly of Lena. Of course she hadn't framed it like that in her head, but somehow she had disregarded Lena's character when coming to that conclusion.

"You… are right."

Sam chuckled, "per usual." she patted Kara's arm, "looks like you'll need to talk to Lena."

Kara smiled softly and nodded. "Thank you Sam."

"It's the least I could do," Sam responded as she rose to leave. "Have you ever wondered why something so beautiful struggles to flourish in our kingdom?"

Kara caught the sadness in Sam's gaze but could not respond before the woman left her presence. Sam's story was known by few, but only she was privy to the knowledge that Sam had kept the child her parents had been so keen on sending to an orphanage. The Kryptonian princess had stepped in and provided safe harbor for the disowned young woman and, although she could not reinstate her title, she had given her a place in the castle.

Since then Sam had to hide her daughter's existence and Kara knew it was hard for both the child and the mother. She would also be required to hide her growing affection for her handmaiden under the current circumstances. Perhaps her feelings weren't wrong; perhaps it was something fundamentally wrong with the laws that governed their lives.

That night Kara fell asleep with heavy thoughts and a renewed fire in her chest.

When Lena rode in to the orphanage, she was surprised to see another royal carriage left near the newly placed stables. Since Kara had taken it upon herself to become the sole benefactor, the orphanage had received many new installations that improved the quality of life for the orphans. Kara had placed journeyman craftspeople to manage different facilities and provide the youth with possible livelihoods. According to Madam Mulberry, it was rather successful.

Lena glanced over the crest that was engraved on the carriage and recognized the geometric design - whoever was visiting was a delegate from the House of Luthor. She disembarked from her horse and entered the hall.

"My, my, you're a bit early are you not?" Madam Mulberry asked as she pulled Lena into a hug.

"I rode ahead," Lena explained, "I missed you."

"Are you saying there are no cranky old ladies in the capitol?"

"None like you," Lena assured and then glanced past Madam Mulberry to find a rather tactful presence behind her.

She had read a few historian's books on the royals and learned much about each lineage. The Luthors were a powerful family; their Kingdom was built from the ingenious designs that the Luthors produced.

"You must be Prince Luthor," Lena greeted him with a slight bow.

"And you must be Lena, and please call me Lex" Lex smiled, "the Madam has shared quite a few stories about you."

"None too flattering, I suspect." Lena jested.

"On the contrary, there are not many who could accomplish what you have." Lex glanced around, "I hear the orphans have you to thank for all of this."

Lena shook her head, "this is all thanks to Kar...to Princess Zor-el."

"Perhaps the resources are derived from the House of El, but you are still the reason those resources are being used here." Lex chuckled, "humility is only a virtue if you are aware of your greatness."

Lena smiled, this young man reminded her of Kara.

"And what brings you here, I wonder?" Lena asked with a raised brow.

"Well… to be honest, I was curious to see if the rumors were true."

"What rumors might those be?" Lena asked with slightly more trepidation.

"I'm not sure if you're aware, but this land once belonged to my family. It still bucks the borderline between the two kingdoms, but it was given to the Krypton Kingdom as a peace offering after the last Great War." Lex held Lena's gaze and the dark-haired girl found something familiar in his light, green eyes. "I thought it strange that the Princess should take so fond an interest in such an outlying village, but I see now that I have nothing to fear."

"What other purpose could she have had?" Lena asked, genuinely curious to know.

"Expansion," Lex answered quickly, "but upon arriving, I realized something else altogether was happening here. I must say… I'm rather envious of the Princess' ability to follow her whims. My royal parents are not as lenient as hers seem to be." Lex sighed, "but she is truly inspiring; I may yet follow in her footsteps."

"She'll be here in two days time, I'm sure she'd love to take you up on a partnership."

"Until then, I insist you stay and help around the orphanage," Madam Mulberry interjected.

Lena's eyes went wide as the elder lady basically commanded the royal to do work. Although she was comfortable that Kara would respond favorably to such a request, she still wasn't too sure about the newcomer. Before she could fret for much longer, Lex's laugh filled the room and he happily agreed to the terms. For the rest of the day, Lena spent her time watching Lex's interactions with the children. He was very easy going, completely unafraid to get his hands dirty and by the end of the day he was covered head to toe with grass stains and dirt. The children had insisted he join in their game, which mostly consisted of throwing a rather large ball around and tackling him to the ground. After being directed by Madam Mulberry to the wash bins, Lex sat by Lena for dinner.

"I suspect you are not usually subject to such treatment."

"You'd be surprised how often a prince gets tackled to the ground." Lex jested. "It would have been nice to grow up with siblings. I had always wanted a younger sister to confide in."

"You say that now, but young ones can be quite," Lena paused to dodge a flying splat of soup that one of the children had flung from their spoon, "chaotic."

Lex chuckled as Madam Mulberry scolded the child.

The night passed by merrily enough and Lex's company staved off thoughts of Kara momentarily. Upon waking to the sound of horses hoofs and neighs, Lena felt her heartbeat quicken. It wasn't yet time for Kara to arrive, and surely Kal hadn't come on his own. She jumped out of bed, hurriedly pulled her coat around her and bull-rushed the door. So focused on getting out, Lena could not stop what happened next.

"Le-" Kara began but quickly had the air knocked out of her as Lena all but tackled her to the ground. "Na…" she gasped as she lay flat on the floor.

Lena groaned as she lay against the stone, cold armor that Kara adorned.

"My, my…. How eager are we to flaunt such passions?" Madam Mulberry cackled as she passed by. "Please excuse these two, Prince Luthor."

Lena, startled that the Prince was in their presence, tried to scramble off Kara, but found her night shirt latched somehow to Kara's armor. A hearty rip resounded in the brisk, morning air and before Lena could be exposed, Kara sat up with haste and pulled Lena towards her.

"Sorry," was all Kara whispered in Lena's ear as she held her close.

Lena was speechless and felt tears well in her eyes.

"Let's give these two girls a moment to collect themselves. Together they're a chaotic force, if you haven't noticed." Madam Mulberry stated matter of factly as she tugged on Prince Luthor's sleeves.

"Noted, I'll see you two at breakfast." Lex offered a small bow and smile and followed the elder woman.

Lena's breath was ragged as she felt Kara's hand resting gently at the back of her head, her other arm was still firmly wrapped around her waist. It was an intimate hold, something Lena was not prepared for.

"You're early," Lena broke the silence. She had to; her heart felt like it was on the verge of bursting. "Is Kal upset?"

"Kal?" Kara was so focused on holding Lena that she had completely forgotten about her cousin. "Oh well… actually he's knocked out at the moment."

"Knocked out?" Lena wanted to pull back and look at Kara's expression, but it was nice being tucked into the crevice of her neck. She smelled like summer… even in winter, the princess was warm and sweet.

"I may or may not have used a sleeping potion to get him over here, but anyways…" Kara didn't want to talk about Kal right now. "Lena, I think I may have…"

"Don't Kara, please…" Lena's breath hitched, "I understand."

"You… you do?" Kara raised a brow and pulled Lena back so she could look at her. "Oh that's right," Kara took off her glove and gently traced her fingers to where her armor had hooked Lena's cloth. Again Lena held her breath, as the princess' fingers treaded dangerously close to her exposed chest.

Kara marveled at the smoothness of Lena's pale skin and absentmindedly placed her hand slightly below Lena's collarbone. She could feel Lena's heartbeat… it was pounding. She lifted her eyes to see Lena's. They danced with a strange light. Kara wasn't sure what it was she was seeing. Was it desire, fear, anxiety… confusion? She felt soft beneath her touch and before she could fathom what she was doing, her hand trailed up along Lena's neck and she pulled Lena in for a kiss.

Lena melted in the princess' grip. What was it about the Kryptonian princess that always unraveled her will? Had she not, the night prior, cast away her feelings and labeled them as foolishness? She wanted to push Kara away; she wanted to pull her closer.

"Lena and Kara sitting in a tree," a child began to sing and only then did Lena come back to reality. "K, I, S, S, I, N, G!"

"Riley!" Lena shouted and shooed the kid away. The little girl giggled and ran off before Lena could find something to throw at her.

Kara laughed and then choked as she realized Lena's stated of dress was quickly unraveling more and more. Lena looked down and gasped as she witnessed how much damage getting stuck to Kara's armor had truly done. She crossed her arms and stood up off the ground. Kara followed, but was stopped by Lena.

"Perhaps you should wait out here… I'm going to have to find a completely new shirt."

"Oh right," Kara said as her face turned beet red. "Yes, I also think it best that I wait out here."

"I'll be but a moment." Lena assured as she slipped past her door.

Kara sighed as she leaned back against the wall. She hadn't quite said to Lena what she had came here to say. Instead she had kissed her again. When Lena came back out, Kara pulled her hand to stop her from walking on.

"Lena, wait." Kara wanted to make something clear before being surrounded by too many people.

"Kara, I told you," Lena didn't want to hear the only truth Kara could possibly have for her.

"No, I want to make something clear, please," Kara pleaded and only then did Lena's demeanor soften as she turned to face Kara wholly. "There's always been a part of me that never fit in well in the castle. I was always venturing out, getting Kal and I in trouble and shirking away any royal duties that made me feel even more out of place… but when I found you…" Kara smiled gently before she continued. "When I found you, I finally felt like I found a place I belonged. I know I'm a royal, but… my feelings weren't a mistake."

Lena's mind raced almost as fast as her heart was racing.

"I… I don't understand," Lena confessed in a whisper. "I overheard you Kara… I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have followed you, but that morning in the cove you said… I was your mistake."

Kara's eyes widened; she hadn't been aware that Lena knew about her secret cove. She recalled what she had said and her heart fell as she realized what Lena must have thought.

"No… I mean, yes I said that, but I only meant that I felt like I had forced you, which is why I'm here now. I need to know if you feel the same. I don't want to feel like my feelings are overriding your freedom."

Lena searched Kara's face for any doubt or confusion. Maybe the princess' head had frozen when she raced over here. Or maybe she wasn't in her right frame of mind… she had, after all, just confessed to knocking her cousin out with a sleeping potion. To be sure, she placed her hand on Kara's forehead and concentrated on the temperature by scrunching her brows together. Kara chuckled and let Lena's hand linger a moment longer before grabbing it and placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand.

"My head is just fine, thank you for worrying." Kara insisted and Lena blushed.

"I… I had to make sure." Lena let out a sigh of relief but would not smile just yet. She brought up her green gaze to lock with Kara's. "Why me?"

Kara smiled wide, "because you smell like the woods, and I've never met anyone who could spar with me so freely and I love the way your mid brow crinkles when you're deep in thought, and you care about those around you in such an endearing manner. And… you didn't use my own feelings against me."

"How could anyone do that?" Lena offered a sad smile.

"Those who see me only as a royal," Kara stated, "but you never saw me as a royal. I can't remember the last time you called me Princess Zor-el."

"That's because… well, when we spar," Lena grasped for reasons but Kara's finger on her lips gave her sudden pause.

"Because I'm just Kara to you."

Lena couldn't help smiling at how happy Kara looked when she said that. She gave a decisive nod in agreement and couldn't help but notice how Kara's finger began to trace the curve of her lips. Now that she wasn't being tormented by conflict, her body was fully feeling the buzz of electricity that Kara's touch incited. She wanted to pull the Kryptonian closer, to feel more than a lingering finger lightly tracing her lips. Kara leaned in slowly, unsure if she should kiss Lena right now… she had a feeling she wouldn't be able to stop. Lena bit her lip and reluctantly pulled back.

"Maybe we should…"

"Head to breakfast?" Kara offered, slightly lightheaded.

"Yes, breakfast, there's actually someone I'd like you to meet."

Kara nodded with a smile as Lena grabbed her hand and led her towards the dining hall. When they entered Lena was sure to let go of the Princess' hand, but found that it was Kara who reached out again to find her hand. She gave Kara a sideways glance and only found the princess giving her a confident gaze.

"Princess Zor-el, good morning" Lex rose and offered a small bow, but couldn't help but glance at her hand holding Lena's.

"Please call me Kara, and good morning to you Prince Luthor."

"Well then call me Lex, and good morning to you as well Lena."

Lena replied with the same greeting, and wondered what Lex thought of their conjoined hands. She wasn't sure what Kara was thinking, she only hoped it would not bode ill for the blonde.

"What brings you to the orphanage Lex?" Kara asked as she pulled out a chair for Lena.

"Curiosity for the most part," Lex replied, his brows slightly raised as he made note of what could only be noted as a role reversal. Was Lena not Kara's handmaiden? "I have to say I'm impressed with the progress you've made in such a short time."

"Mostly due to Madam Mulberry's and Lena's direction," Kara noted as she stuffed her face with waffles. "I wouldn't have a clue where to start if it weren't for them," she spoke with her mouth full of waffles much to Lena's amusement.

Lex chuckled, this princess was truly something else. His mother would have swatted him on sight for acting so improper.

"I hope to do as you do someday," Lex confessed with admiration.

"KARA!" a booming voice ripped right through the hall as the giant front doors flew open and in stomped a raging prince.

"What, how did you… oh no," Kara quickly stood up with a waffle in hand ready to make a dash, but Lena's hand on her arm pulled her back. "What are you doing? He'll kill me!"

"Prince Kal," Lena called after the man who was stomping towards them. "Let me explain."

"You! I should have known you were involved." Kal somehow stated with a cold, angry tone. "Why in all of Krypton would you have Kara drug me and drag me out here? Do you understand how many duties remain for me back at the castle, how many-"

Lena pulled out a bright red, pointy hat and calmly placed it on Kal's head. A child next to him, previously startled by Kal's explosion, smiled with glee and pulled at the prince's pant leg.

"Huh?" He looked down and saw a child with raised arms looking expectantly at him.

Kara smiled as he tentatively picked the child up and held them at arm's length. After the child made grabbing signals, Kal brought her in closer. The child whispered in his ear and Kal's demeanor began to shift. He listened carefully and was warmed by the child's words. The Kingdom of Krypton celebrated Rao's Winter Soulstice, a time when it's citizens could whisper their wishes to Rao and have them heard. Usually Kal only heard the pleas of farmers wishing for better crops, merchants for easier paths, soldier for glory… many subjects walked into the palace to have the royal family hear their pleas. Yet what this child had wished for was nothing of the usual sort.

Kal smiled at the child and knelt as he placed her back down.

"And Rao will look kindly on such a pure request as yours, and as it will be known, it will be done."

The girl smiled wide and took her seat. Other moved to rush the prince but Lena halted them all.

"Wait, children, the prince will be here for two days, let's not run him over. After breakfast, if Prince Kal is so inclined, he can hear your Soulstice wishes."

Kal nodded and merry chatter soon followed. He then turned to face Kara and furrowed his brows as she smiled wide at him. With a quick flick to her forehead which elicited a yelp from Kara, he turned around and was about to leave when he caught sight of Lex behind his cousin.

"My apologies, prince Luthor, I did not see you there." Kal bowed.

"No worries Prince Kal-el, would you mind entertaining me with a walk around the grounds. I think Lena will have to tend to the grievous wound you've inflicted on the princess."

"She more than deserved it," Kal muttered but took Lex up on his offer.

Kara stuck out her tongue as Kal walked away, but quickly retracted it when Kal leered back her way. She swore he could shoot fire out of his eyes when he was incredibly mad.

"How is it there's never a dull moment with you two?" Madam Mulberry sighed and continued eating.

"I'd say it's mostly Kara's fault." Lena stated.

"Hey," Kara whined, "that's not true."

Lena raised a brow and Kara slumped her shoulders.

"Fine, it might be kind of my fault." Kara groaned.

Lena chuckled, "come let's also go for a walk."

Kara perked up at that suggestion and followed eagerly. She reached out for Lena's hand and loved how Lena laced her fingers with hers. They ventured to a structure Kara had not seen before and her jaw almost dropped when she realized she had never seen anything quite like it.

"What is this?" Kara asked.

"An invention of mine, well sort of… I had an idea and I finally figured out how to implement it."

When Kara entered the building made of seemingly all windows, she was even further surprised by how warm it was inside and at the vegetation. Her eyes roamed and she could see sunstones placed up above and wondered how those were able to allow this kind of growth.

"An all year long garden." Lena commented as Kara stood in awe. "It should help regions who suffer from cruel winters."

"This is amazing… you're amazing!" Kara rephrased and pecked at Lena's lips before returning her attention to the vegetation.

Lena, still unused to the princess' outright affection, blushed but followed as the princess ventured further into the garden.

"A fountain!"

"Kind of," Lena smiled as Kara's brow crinkled. "It's melted the snow and filters out anything that might harm growth."

"I had no idea you invented things…" Kara gasped as she took in everything and looked straight at Lena.

"Alex helped a ton and Winn too." Lena added, not wanting to take all the credit.

"But you brought it all together," Kara responded and took both of Lena's hands in hers. "I feel like I'm just going to fall more in love with you everyday."

Lena's face flushed red… had Kara just confessed to loving her? So blatantly and with such ease that Lena almost wondered if they had already confessed their love for one another. It was only due to Kara's creeping realization that Lena knew for sure they hadn't.

"Did I just…" Kara was almost in disbelief at her own stupidity.

"Confess your love? I think you might have." Lena managed to say.

"Wow… I really thought I had at least that under control." Kara was again blunt to the point of making Lena's stomach flip. "Sorry if that seemed too sud-"

"I love you too." Lena spoke softly but the Kryptonian was deathly silent as Lena's word slipped into her ears. "Don't be sorry."

Kara grinned and she wondered how idiotic she looked knowing she felt happier than she'd ever felt. While she was feeling all warm and fuzzy inside, she felt a tingle as Lena softly outlined her bottom lip with her thumb. When she parted her lip only to place her own against Kara's, Kara felt her heart flutter in an unfamiliar way. She had always been the one to initiate kisses with Lena, but this one… this was a kiss Lena had given her. Kara felt Lena wrap her arms around her neck, trying to gain as much leverage as possible; Kara's boots gave her even more of a height advantage than usual. Feeling impulse take over, she lifted Lena so that she could straddle her while Kara supported her weight with her arms. Lena's body so closely against hers made the princess so much warmer than she had been before. It made her want to feel more of her, but she knew that was for another time… a much later time lest she scare Lena away.

Lena's lips were soft and full and Rao how she used her tongue, Kara thought her knees might buckle. Needing an outlet to express just how wonderful Lena was making her feel, she impulsively slid her hands along Lena's thighs which elicited a sound from Lena that Kara would soon find to be addicting.

"Kara," Lena called out her name thick with desire.

Kara took Lena's lips while continuing to caress her thighs and reveled at the thrill of feeling Lena's moans echo in her mouth.

"See I tol' ya lasses could kiss each other," A tiny voice whispered through the foliage, "and I tol' ya the princess liked our Lena."

Kara paused in her demonstrations and put Lena down carefully as she moved to part a bush that was not too far from where they stood. Lo and behold two of the younger orphans were doing a bad job at hiding, and only offered up wide grins as they were discovered.

"'Ello princess." The tiny girl greeted the princess as if she had never been hiding in the first place.

"Reagan," Lena muttered trying her best to quell the blush on her cheeks, "and Serah… what are you two up to now?"

"I was telling Serah, that lasses fancying eachother was a normal thing." Reagan explained, "and then we saw you two walking over here and… well and I was right."

Serah meeped when Lena looked her way with a raised brow and hastily looked down to break her gaze. Serah had always thought Lena was very pretty, but she had never thought that Lena would be taken away by a princess.

"Reagan why would you…?" Lena's questioned floated as she glanced at Reagan's hand intertwined with Serah's. "Ah, I see. Lasses do indeed fancy each other," Lena smiled and gave Kara's hand a squeeze. "But it's still improper to eavesdrop on others, understand?"

Reagan sighed but nodded, "don't be mad at Serah, I basically dragged her here."

Kara chuckled and whispered in Lena's ear, "Rao, I think I've found my mini counterpart."

Lena rolled her eyes with a grin and then told the two girls to return to the main house. She turned to face Kara and gave her a deep kiss before pulling away and secretly enjoying the whimper that Kara emitted.

"Come now, I know you rode all night. The last thing I need to do is over exert you." Lena jested as she intertwined her fingers with Kara's.

"Or maybe you're afraid that I'll over exert you." Kara said before she planted her lips on the crevice of Lena's neck.

"Kara," Lena nearly growled out her name. "Nap, now." She managed to say. "I'll hold you."

Kara pulled back slowly, "you will?"

Lena nodded, "I can tell you're tired."

Kara let out a deep breath; she had rode at breakneck speed and Alex and Sam had rode at a slower pace with Kal and the gifts in tow. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen the two women yet. Before she could say anything more, Lena led the princess back to her room. Her hands were nimble as they unclasped Kara's armor and placed it safely on the side of the bed.

"Sit," Lena demanded softly.

Kara did as she was told and blushed as Lena took off her boots. Her touch was different from what it had been moments ago. The desire was different; Kara felt warmth as Lena pushed her back against the bed and hovered above her for a moment before sliding in beside her. Kara was unsure which way to face, but Lena's wavering hand on her shoulder gave her some direction. Tentatively she faced Lena and snuggled into her chest. Lena chuckled; Kara was such a puppy. The brunette draped her arm around the blonde and placed a chaste kiss on Kara's forehead. Save for their feelings towards one another, nothing had been resolved, thought Lena. Perhaps that was enough for now. In a place far away from the kingdom, Kara and Lena had built a sanctuary, but Lena knew they could not stay here forever or visit at their whim. Still, in this moment, Lena felt whole and that was hopefully enough to see her through the hardships that she knew lay ahead.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Wow... it's been awhile hasn't it? Sorry, I write and never feel ready to post, but I'm glad those of you who read and reviewed kept encouraging me. I hope to move on from here and post at a much more constant rate. Anyhow, read and enjoy!

Chapter 1.11 - Knots and Tangles

Hours earlier

"Are you sure you don't want me to take the reigns?" Alex asked the woman she found herself sitting by her as they drove a carriage through snowy hills.

Sam shook her head, "You should be napping for when I hand them off to you."

Alex sighed, "we're nearly there."

Sam smiled, "exactly so you'll have to be the one to deal with a risen prince and I'll be sleeping."

Alex chuckled, "and here I thought you were selfless."

Sam shrugged playfully and then handed the reigns to Alex.

"I actually should go back and check on Ruby."

"Of course," Alex nodded and took control over the horses.

Sam shuffled a bit until she could comfortably turn and peek behind the wagons sealed flaps. She was glad that Ruby was sound asleep and that the cabin was warm. The prince looked just as peaceful, but Sam knew it wasn't a voluntary sleep that had taken over.

"You can go in as well if you need to." Alex prompted.

Sam grinned and looked back at the caring woman. "I fear you might freeze without my company."

Alex felt her chest tighten as Sam moved closer to her.

"Or I might freeze without yours." Sam concluded.

"Right, of course, two bodies make more heat than one." Alex rambled on about thermodynamics.

"Also, I wanted to thank you." Sam interrupted Alex before the science-minded woman could lose herself in more words.

"Thank me, for what?" Alex asked.

"For promising to keep my secret," Sam explained, "not many would be so understanding."

"Oh, no problem, Ruby's a great kid." Alex offered with a genuine smile. "I was honestly kind of surprised when you told me what Kara had done for you… that it had to be done in the first place."

"She's as pure hearted as they come," Sam responded. "Seems like it took you awhile to warm up to her; may I ask why?"

Alex shrugged, "I don't know… I'm just used to people like her being judgemental."

"A fair point for the most part, but she is different."

"Yeah, what other princess would come ask for help to drug her cousin and then drag two unfortunate souls across the kingdom to some orphanage. If I knew any better, she had a fight with that girlfriend of hers and…"

"You know!" Sam interjected.

"About Lena?" Alex scoffed, "you haven't seen them spar have you?" Alex chuckled, "it's more like foreplay than swordplay."

Sam laughed merrily and nearly fell off the wagon but Alex's hand pulled her back just in time. The whole commotion had caused Sam to lean on the driver and even after recovering from her laughing attack, she did not move.

"Do you mind? I am rather tired after all." Sam asked.

"Not at all," Alex spoke softly and they rode the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

Upon arriving to the orphanage, Alex made it her responsibility to get Sam and Ruby to a bedroom so they could properly rest. While Ruby was easy to wake, her mother was another problem altogether. When she had tried nudging Sam awake, the woman did not so much as murmur. Without much difficulty, Alex lifted the woman bridal style and made her way to the main building. Ruby smiled and followed the tall, short-haired woman.

"Wow another princess!" A child greeted her as she passed through the main doors. "And you must be her knight!"

"Uhh… sure, why not?" Alex went along with it. "Would you know where I could set her down, a spare bedroom perhaps?"

"Sure, the guest rooms, follow me." The child was excited to lead her newly found story book characters.

Alex followed the eager child and when they entered the room she softly set Sam down on the bed.

"Thank you so much, what's your name?"

"Reagan," the child responded with a toothy smile. "I'm sorry I have to go now. I promised Serah I'd eat with her."

And with that Alex was left alone in the room with Ruby and Sam.

"Thank you for carrying her. She usually is so tired she sleeps like a rock." Ruby broke the silence.

"I noticed," Alex chuckled. "You should also try and sleep until she wakes."

"I slept almost the entire way here," Ruby mentioned, "you, on the other hand, actually look like you need the sleep."

"Oh do I?" Alex raised a brow in mock defense. She chuckled and then said, "I'll go look for another room."

"But why? That bed is huge?" Ruby asked sincerely.

Alex's cheeks tinged with pink as she cleared her throat. "Share the bed?"

"We do it all the time, I'm sure she'd rather you be here when she wakes than you not." Ruby contemplated out loud, "I'm going to go back to the hall, I think I can smell hot cakes."

Before Alex could make a decision, Ruby had left her to her whims. She glanced at Sam who lay happily in the sheets she had tucked her in. Alex felt heat rush to her face once more and scolded herself for her weakness to pretty women. Not to mention, she had just had a huge fight with Maggie before taking off on this strange mission.

" _Maggie…"_ Alex sighed, _"how could two people so in love want such different lives?"_

She took off her jacket and let it hang on a nearby hook. She felt more tired than before; thoughts of Maggie weighed her down like stones suddenly set in her chest.

"Come, my knight, you deserve some rest too." Sam's voice broke through her sunken feelings.

"Y, y, you heard that?" Alex exclaimed even as Sam's hand pulled her towards the bed.

Sam nodded and scooted so that there was room for Alex.

"Come, rest." Sam made simple demands and Alex followed.

With a last soft smile, Sam closed her eyes and snuggled into her pillow. Alex followed suit and fell into a deep sleep completely forgetting about the prince that still slumbered in the wagon.

When Sam roused she grinned at how vulnerable the usually guarded woman seemed lying by her side. She wondered what she might be dreaming of, but stopped herself from venturing further. She knew who Alexandra Danvers was, that she fancied women and that she was currently courting Magdalene Sawyer. While two women was nothing uncommon, dating below your rank was definitely a taboo. However, Lady Sawyer had risen in rank recently from a guard captain to one of the royal knights under Olsen's wing. Either way, she doubted Alex needed yet another complication in her life, so she had decided to be a friend.

With cat-like movements she made her way off the bed and walked down the hall. She would have headed straight for the dining hall, but a feeling pulled her in another direction. She followed it and found her eyes fluttering open as her lips tugged into an undeniable smile. The door was slightly ajar and inside she could see Kara snuggled into Lena. When Kara had proposed her crazy plan, Sam had been all for it, and now she knew it was well worth the craziness. She gently closed the door lest anyone else also peek into their tender moment.

Kara heard the slight squeak of the door and roused. She had never felt so warm in her life. Absentmindedly she let her lips brush along whatever was nearest to her. A sweet scent filled her senses and she kissed with firmer lips on the flesh that rose to meet her.

"Kara," Lena whined as she fought the urge to shove Kara further into her chest.

"Mmmm?" Kara hummed out a question but continued leaving her trail of kisses on Lena's cleavage.

"Zor-el!" Lena said with more aggression but noted how this only further fueled the royal, and that made it that much harder to not encourage her demonstrations.

Lena pulled away with what little focus she had left and caught Kara's lips with her own. At least this way she had some control of what Kara's mouth was doing to her, but, she had to admit, it wasn't that much more. She rolled until she was on top of Kara and gained more leverage in the battle of their lips. She rolled her hips and found Kara unable to resist emitting a moan, and while she enjoyed the sensation, she felt like she had more control. She rolled her hips again, slower this time and felt the girl below her shudder. She tried again and found Kara eager to match her with a thrust. She stopped and heard the whine in Kara's throat. Swiftly she rolled off and managed to evade Kara's grasp.

"You… are much too good for your own good." Lena sighed happily and planted a small kiss on the bridge of Kara's nose.

"Sorry…" Kara blushed, "I've never been so drawn to someone. It's a little scary how easy it is to get lost in you."

Lena smiled and pulled Kara off the bed. "For me too, but we'll figure it out together, promise."

Kara nodded and they shared a slow, intimate kiss before getting ready to face the reality that they had to return to. When Lena pulled away she looked sheepishly up at Kara.

"Kara, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but…" Lena struggled with the proper words.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"Do you mind if we not hold hands in front of Kal... you see, I want him in a rather good mood for the children's sake."

Kara rolled her eyes but nodded in understanding.

"I suppose I could try," Kara muttered.

Lena chuckled and gave Kara a small peck on her cheek which washed away the momentary moping face that the princess had adorned. They walked out to the foyer, not hand in hand, but even in the way they walked there was a level of synchronization that wasn't there before. Lena's strides were more confident and Kara seemed more at ease.

Upon entering Lena was surprised to see Sam, Kal and Lex sitting near the fireplace enjoying a pot of tea. They took the available seats and jumped into the conversation.

"You know, cousin, you could have asked me to assist you in this charity instead of resorting to trickery."

"There was a chance you would say no, and even if you said yes, it wouldn't have been quick enough." Kara protested.

"Quick enough for what?" Kal gave her a wary look and shot a glance over at Lena.

Lex watched with interest and also found himself glancing at Lena. She offered a soft smile and nothing more, but it was the princess by her side that seem flustered.

"I… I…." Kara began but had no way to explain her sudden departure.

"It is Lena's birthday tomorrow," Madam Mulberry walked in with an air of nonchalance as she put out another pot of tea. "I take it that's why you rushed on over."

"Exactly!" Kara jumped on board and Sam did her best not to giggle.

Lena kept her cool, but momentarily shared a look with Madam Mulberry. Per house rules, none of the children at the orphanage ever celebrated their birthdays. It was mostly due to the fact that many did not know when they were born, and back then there was nothing much to celebrate with. She had never had a birthday, and thus wondered if this was merely one of Madam Mulberry's ploys to save Kara from further embarrassment.

"Oh, in that case, happy early birthday; I'm afraid I'm leaving this evening so I won't be able to wish you so on the actual day." Lex stated happily

"Ummm, thank you," Lena responded, still unused to the sentiment. "Why will you be leaving so soon?"

"My mother would not hear of me remaining in a small town for more than 2 days." Lex explained, "still I am glad I had the chance to meet everyone here."

Kara leaned in to whisper, "you didn't tell me it was your birthday tomorrow!"

Lena threw her a glance that told the Kryptonian princess that they would talk about this later. Sam again stifled a giggle and then looked past the group with a genuine smile. Alex had finally risen.

"Good morning Lady Danvers," Sam greeted the woman, who produced an awkward smile and sat by her.

"It is nearly noon," Alex muttered.

"Well we did drive the majority of the night through frostbitten lands." Sam shrugged.

"Sorry about that," Kara apologized and scratched the back of her head.

"As am I," Kal added and then sighed. "Kara has always been sentimental about birthdays. Every year I tell her not to do something for me, she ends up doing the exact opposite."

Kara opened her mouth to respond but then accepted the truth of Kal's statement. She loved birthdays and everything they stood for, which is why she was so mad that Lena hadn't informed her of hers. She had always only been able to celebrate Kal's, Krypto's and her birthday since she usually wasn't allowed to fraternize with anyone else. Now she had Lena and could go all out for the girl who made her feel like she could fly, but her birthday was less than a day away and Kara had nothing prepared. She wanted to excuse herself and get to work, but everyone would know what she was up to now that Kal had said something.

"Whose birthday is it?" Alex asked; she wasn't aware they had traveled like mad-women for the sake of someone's birthday.

The group stayed silent, their gazes falling on Kara's handmaiden. Madam Mulberry cleared her throat and Lena shifted a bit before realizing everyone was looking expectantly at her.

"Oh, um, mine," she stammered. "It's my birthday tomorrow." She clarified and resisted the urge to disappear. She felt the scientist's glare and could only smile awkwardly in response. What had Madam Mulberry dragged her into this time?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: It's been much too long, but I was stuck on a few ideas and wasn't sure how to progress. Hopefully the fruition of me taking my time satisfies your expectations!**

 **Chapter 12: Roots**

Lena was thankful that Kara seemed over enthusiastic in taking Sam, Alex, Lex and Kal for a tour around the orphanage and its new facilities. Somehow Madam Mulberry had concocted a tale of Lena's parents being former patrons of the orphanage to explain Lena's connection to both the madam and her fondness for the orphanage. She also knew they were most likely being dragged against their will to help Kara plot some kind of birthday celebration. She needed to speak with Madam Mulberry privately, so she headed down to the kitchen, where the Madam was prepping dinner.

"Madam Mulberry," Lena began.

"Oh good, you've come just in time," Madam Mulberry stated as she handed Lena a loaf of bread. "Go ahead and slice this into thin loaves."

Lena did as she was told, but followed through with her question. "Is tomorrow really my birthday?"

Madam Mulberry sighed, "it's as good a day as any isn't it?"

"Is that all there is to it?"

"You were also in need of an excuse to dissuade the prince from thinking Kara had solely come to confess her feelings."

Lena blushed rosily as she sawed into the loaf with more vigor. "How did you…"

"Several children have told me a number of interesting details." Madam Mulberry said with a chuckle. "And it wasn't exactly a secret that you had come in a rush of hurt and anger. It's also obvious that your mood remarkably improved after Kara arrived. I have been reading the letters you send, you know."

"That obvious, huh?" Lena clutched the knife tighter as she moved on to the next loaf that needed slicing. "I hope Kal doesn't catch on."

"The prince? Ah, yes he has yet to know what love is; that being said, his anger might be fear of the unknown disguised."

Lena nodded, placed the slices of bread in a wooden basket and then drew back to her worry. "You must think I'm a fool… for accepting her feelings."

Madam Mulberry paused in her meal preparation and stared absentmindedly into the large pot. It had been 20 years now since her fall from grace's comforting embrace. While the occasional memory flitted by, Madam Mulberry had bigger concerns to contend with to pay them much homage. Still, perhaps now was the time to reveal her truth.

"I was not always an old woman tucked away in an orphanage," the older woman began to speak. "I was once as ambitious and courageous as you."

"Were? You still are!" Lena added with a grin, "how many princesses and princes have you had as guests recently? And look at this place; it's thriving because you're here to manage it!"

"All in thanks to you, my dear," the older woman tucked a strand of her dull, blonde hair behind her ear. "I wasn't trying to pity myself, but perhaps it's easier just being direct… I was once… am, I suppose, from a noble family."

Lena's jaw dropped ever so slightly as she placed the knife on the counter. "What?"

"Come now, I didn't raise you to be daft… or deaf." Madam Mulberry jested as she removed the cauldron off the fire. "My family's surname is Grant."

'Grant!' thought Lena. She recognized the name; the Grants were well known in the kingdom… for their mulberry farms that supplied the capital with bountiful quantities of the berry.

"I… I've read about the Grant family," Lena spoke up. "Then it's no coincidence you go by Madam Mulberry."

The old woman chuckled, "no, it is not. I thought it a clever way to keep close to my roots even if I had been cast off."

"Cast off?" Lena frowned into her question.

"When you were perusing through those old books in the capital, did you by chance run into the name Catherine Grant?"

Lena took a moment to recall, but shook her head all the same.

"That's because I've been erased."

"You… you're Cat Grant?" Lena inhaled sharply at a passage she recalled. It wasn't in a lineage book of nobles in which she had seen 'Cat Grant'; it was in a book of recorded bard's tunes.

 _Oh Cat, oh Cat, you've thrown it away_

 _Granted the Grants_ _have little to say_

 _We know, we know, you've wandered astray_

 _Your lover a man with no means to pay_

"So you have heard of me then?" Cat smirked and stirred the pot.

Lena fidgeted, "ummm, yes, in a book of… songs."

"A bard's book no doubt and a none too flattering tune I'm guessing," Cat scoffed and leaned back to glance at Lena. "You needn't feel embarrassed on my account. I assure you, I've dealt with worse."

Lena bit her bottom lip as she sought a proper question. "What ever became of him?"

Cat sighed, "he died in the last Great War as all good men do. We had sired two sons… I was able to ensure their status at the expense of my own."

"Madam...Lady Grant, that's awful!" Lena cried as she neared the woman's side and took hold of her hand. "This whole time you've toiled away merely for loving someone…like me… a commoner." Lena's heart skipped a beat as she thought of Kara. If this had happened to Lady Grant… how far could Kara fall?

"That name is not mine to claim; I'll remain Lady Mulberry until it is… or Cat, if you feel so inclined to acknowledge my past. And no… Lena, you are not a commoner."

Lena raised a brow, "... are you my mother?"

Cat laughed in good nature and gave Lena's hand a squeeze, "not by blood, no. I may have raised you, Lena, but it's not my house that you belong to. Come with me a moment."

Cat led Lena to a small room tucked in the very back of the orphanage; a door that had always been locked. Lena remembered Madam Mulberry telling her, at some point as a child, that the room led to banshees and other such horrid creatures that would drag them away. As a child, while she was curious, she hated banshees, and as she grew older, she lost interest in discovering what lay behind the wooden door. The door creaked open as Cat pulled back the key and jostled the knob.

Lena walked in and marveled at the shelves lined with books, the noble, highly detailed oak desk that sat in the middle. The chair that stood behind it looked out of place by such a gallant desk. On the table was an oil lamp, ink, a few letters and even a seal.

"I was able to spruce this up with the builders' aid; before it was just a storage room… often I kept pieces of my past in here that I could sell whenever we had a particularly rough season. The books are a new addition. Anyhow, before Prince Luthor made an appearance, he had sent a letter stating his intentions." She said as she shuffled a letter out of a small pile and placed it flat on her desk. Then she dug in one of the desk's drawers."And this is…" she paused as Lena's eyes grew wide.

"The parchment you said was attached to me as a babe...they're," she gently traced her fingers over them, "the same."

"They are," Cat grinned. "The prince of Lutheria… he has eyes like yours."

"That… means nothing," Lena shuddered. "I've met many people with green eyes."

"Light green?"

"Variations," Lena responded. "It… it can't be."

"You've always held a certain aura… regardless of being born in a castle and being raised in an orphanage. You are meant for more than titles, dear." Cat explained as she caressed Lena's cheek. "Titles are nothing more than letters strung together. For instance it is not Princess Kara of Krypton which you are in love with… it is merely Kara. Am I wrong?"

"No… but-"

"That was a rhetorical question, dear." Cat chuckled and dropped her hand on Lena's shoulder. "I am never wrong, and I know I'm not wrong when I say, you were meant to be more than a scorned lover… you, my beautiful girl, will never be the folly of a bard's song."

"But... will Kara?" Lena asked meekly as she clutched her chest. "She has everything to lose, while I-"

"Tut, tut, stop right there," Cat interrupted the girl's downward spiral, "you're all in just as she is. Look what you've done for the orphanage. While it was Kara who provided the means, you created the layout, the everlasting garden was your idea, and many of the tradesmen were referred here by you… your own little kingdom."

Lena blushed but couldn't stop her smile from growing wider. She had indeed thought of this as her little kingdom; a home she could provide for the abandoned. Every stone laid for new buildings and structures had filled her heart with joy and gave her more concrete hope for the future.

"Did you ever regret it?" Lena asked.

"You're going to have to be more specific with a loaded question like that."

"Did you ever regret falling in love?" Lena clarified.

Cat shook her head, "not once; I know I would do it all over again. I have since led a life full of meaning, granted it hasn't been easy. I fell in love with a man that was good and noble… and he had no problem with me taking charge in all the political matters I was so fond of. But my parents, stuck in the ways of our kingdom, were adamant on a suitor of their choice-a dolt who would no doubt do my mother's bidding so long as he inherited a title. So tell me Lena, is it I who should change?"

"No, of course not." Lena cleared her throat. "Why tell me all this now, if I may ask?"

"I feel change stirring in the cold winter air, and that blonde princess isn't subtle about her feelings… practically storming her way over here like a runaway hurricane just to tell you how she feels." Cat grinned at Lena's blush. "Seeing what the two of you can accomplish has given me hope that I dared not have before."

"You may be one of the few rooting for us," Lena admitted and rolled her shoulders back.

"Are you sure about that? Both girls that accompanied her seem rather fond of you and the princess. Even the prince seems malleable."

"He is not, I assure you," Lena protested.

"Only time will tell," Cat spoke as she took Lena's hand in her own, "and you, my dear, won't want to miss a second of it."

* * *

Ruby dallied in the entrance way, watching as children scurried on the field, dodging snowballs. Their laughter carried and although the small girl felt pulled in by it, she stood hidden behind a pillar. Watching from afar was what she would always do; it kept her safe from being ridiculed.

"Hey, you!" a voice from behind Ruby startled her.

Ruby turned around quickly and found herself face to face with a trio of girls. The tallest one, who had called out to her had dirty blonde hair and playful amber eyes. Then there was a girl with stark, black hair and pale, blue eyes that was holding hands with a brunette who shyly hid behind her.

"Ummm, hi…" Ruby greeted them meekly.

"Whatcha doin hiding over here?"

"I was just watching," Ruby stated nonchalantly.

"Oh… don't you want to play though?" The girl asked.

"Me?"

"Yes you… unless there's some reason you can't."

"Well I'm not… I don't usually… I'm a bastard child." It was the phrase many of the children back at the castle had used when talking to her.

An awkward silence wavered before being broken by the tall girl's raucous laughter. Ruby's eyes teared as she prepared to run back inside the orphanage, but suddenly she found the girl holding her hand.

"We're all bastard children here, so it doesn't matter! My name is Riley, and this here is Reagan and Serah. We were thinking you could be on our team."

"Y, yeah, ok," Ruby smiled. "I'm Ruby."

"I tol' ya she had an 'R' name like ours." Reagan said to Riley. "I helped her mum and knight find a room this morning. Do you think they're like the princess and our Lena?"

"Princess Zor-el and Lena?" Ruby quirked her head to the side. "What do you mean? How are they like?"

"Well like me and Serah. Lasses who fancy lasses!" Reagan explained matter-of-factly.

Ruby blushed as she withdrew her hand from Riley's grasp. "Oh… I don't know. I've just met Lady Danvers."

She thought back to first meeting the woman and how friendly she had been. Had she only been nice so she could get close to her mother? As far as she knew, her mother never courted other men or women because she said she never had the time nor desire. When she had told Lady Danvers to just sleep in the same bed, she hadn't thought anything of it.

"They could just be friends," Riley offered with a soft smile. "So are you in for a game?"

"I'm in!" Ruby enthusiastically responded and took hold of Riley's hand much to the taller girl's surprise as they bounded off towards the snowy fields.

"Looks like she's made friends," Alex commented as she looked out a window from the second floor.

"I was hoping she would." Sam sighed with relief. "I know it's hard for her to get along in the capital."

Alex's brow crinkled, "it shouldn't be that way; she's such a nice kid."

Sam smiled, "it's easy to see you are rather fond of children. Plan on having any of your own?"

Alex's lips curled into a frown, "I'm not sure… I really do want to be a mother though."

Sam giggled even as the woman leered at her. "Sorry, it's just… well those two kind of go hand in hand. For what it's worth, I think you'd be a great mother."

Alex's expression softened as Sam smiled warmly at her. She turned away when she felt her face warm up and found herself recalling her fight with Maggie. The conversation was meant to be joyous as Maggie had once again been promoted to a more senior position, but the mention of children had caused an immediate rift. Maggie simply put did not want kids, and somehow Alex had assumed it was just something that she would always have. It made for an awkward and ugly fight.

"I usually make kids cry," Alex groaned.

Sam chuckled, "yours will be different; your voice will soothe them as your touch comforts them. You'll never be a stranger to them." Then Sam added slyly, "but you are, in fact, very intimidating."

Alex was about to retort, when Kara came running at them at full speed and barely managed to stop before plowing into the window. Lex and Kal had already been given a task downstairs, and even though Kal protested saying Lex had to leave in mere hours, the Lutherian prince was eager to stay and help.

"Sam… Lady Danvers…"

"Just call me Alex," the brunette demanded.

"Okay, Sam, Alex… tomorrow is Lena's birthday, and I only have so many hours until she figures out I'm not actually giving you a tour."

"I think she already-" Alex began but an elbow from Sam stopped her. "Ow!"

"Let her have this," Sam whispered in her ear.

"Fine," Alex sighed. "What do you need?"

"Well first of all I'll need…" Kara paused as a peculiar sight caught her attention outside the window. "Is that? But... oh Rao… this can't be good."

Alex felt her knees buckle as she followed Kara's line of sight. There in all her armored glory was Maggie riding her chestnut mare. In front of her was a rather large man riding a massive, black horse. Kara yelped when she saw Lena rushing to greet the newly arrived guests and hurried down to assist her.

"Sorry Lee, he insisted on following," Kara could hear Winn's voice up ahead. "He insists you know something about the prince missing."

"Ah yes, about that!" Kara entered with raised hands and added, "I'm guilty! It was I who brought the prince here...well drugged him and brought him here."

"What?" The larger knight asked as he removed his helmet.

"Oh… it's only you Ser James," Kara sighed with a smile.

"What do you mean 'only' me? And did you say drugged?" James asked, hoping the princess had merely misspoken.

"Hugged… she meant she hugged him and brought him here," Lena corrected Kara's blunder. "He's here for the children... to hand out gifts during the winter soulstice."

"Two others have been reported missing from the castle," James continued. "Lady Alexandra Danvers and one of the castle servants who goes by Samantha." Maggie stood silent as she awaited for either woman to speak.

"Oh right, I needed some help… you see…" Kara twisted her hair until an epiphany hit her. "It's Lena's birthday tomorrow as well! I couldn't very well throw a last minute party together without all of our friends… in fact, I would have dragged Maggie along if she wasn't busy with training like Alex said she was."

"I see," Maggie muttered as she hopped off her horse. "Where is Alex anyways?"

"I saw her upstairs with Sam," Kara added. "I was, uh… giving them a tour."

Lena sighed; Kara was an awful liar no matter who she was trying to lie to.

"Is this a school?" James asked after dismounting. "I can't say I've ever heard of one this far out from the kingdom."

Kara smiled wide before answering. "It's an orphanage! Lena…" Kara held her tongue as she realized she couldn't give away Lena's origins. Had Kal told him about Lena? "Lena has made many contributions to it and transformed it into what it is now." For now she'd play it safe; she used to play with James as a child, but that was a long time ago. "Why don't you all come in?"

As the group filed into the foyer and took seats around a rumbling fire, Lena pulled Kara aside. The princess looked startled at first, but then her eyes grew dark as she leaned over Lena in an empty hallway. She leaned in to capture Lena's lips, only to have one of her fingers push back on her lips.

"Kara, wait…that's not why I pulled you in here." Lena scolded her even as her face blushed.

"It's not?" Kara pouted.

"You're intolerable," Lena muttered but planted a chaste kiss on the girl's lips anyways. "Now focus, there's something I need to talk to you about, but also where are Alex and Sam… Maggie's shooting daggers out of her eyes."

"She is?" Kara scratched her head. "Do you think she's mad because she was off training while Alex was out here scheming with us?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll go look for Alex; you stay and entertain the knight. Spirits know where your cousin and Lex took off to."

"Jimmy!"

Kara perked up at Kal's booming voice and with a nod from Lena took off to the foyer. Lena trekked up the stairs and glanced around but saw no signs of either woman. As she neared the spare bedroom, she heard faint whispers that caused her to step lightly.

"I can't just go down there and smile!" Alex sat on the bed, her had cradled in her hands. "We had a really big fight… it's partially… no its the sole reason why I agreed to tag along with Princess Zor-el."

"Well you can't hide up here either," Sam countered as she sat by the distressed woman. "By now she knows you're here."

"And in an orphanage of all places." Alex groaned. "She… does not want children."

"Oh." Sam frowned as she took in Alex's confession and added hopefully, "perhaps she will change her mind."

Alex shook her head, "she… will not. She grew up in a broken family and I fear that has scarred her more than I will ever know or understand. It is well within her right to want a life free of such a burden as child rearing."

"As you have every right to enjoy that burden." Sam insisted. "Give it time, Alex. For now, go to her without assumptions."

Alex took a deep breath and sighed, "you're right, thank you. Let me just compose myself."

Lena lingered to the side of the doorway feeling somewhat guilty for eavesdropping. She had no idea Alex had quarreled with the lady knight, but hoped the two could come to a reconciliation. Quietly she shuffled away back to the foyer to join the main group. Shortly after, Sam and Alex descended down the stairs and entered the full room. Maggie's gaze lingered on Sam before resting on Alex in a somber manner.

"It is good to see you both safe," James stated and then looked back at Kal, "you should have alerted me that you were making a trip; it would have spared me the heart attack I experienced when you were nowhere to be found. Luckily I ran into this blacksmith at the capital's main gate."

"As in he literally ran into me," Winn muttered. "Trampled might be a more accurate word."

"After my second informed me Lady Alexandra Danvers was also missing, I made haste to search for clues outside of the capital. You had such a large wagon that I thought it suspicious." James explained.

"I was tasked with bringing the gifts," Winn countered. "I swear if it wasn't for Maggie vouching on my behalf, you would have thrown me in the dungeons!"

Kal laughed, "that does sound like Jimmy."

"Sorry Winn, next time I'll give you a letter with my seal," Kara apologized.

"I would also like to know what is he doing here?" James voice turned sour as his gaze shifted to Lex.

"James," Kal's tone shifted as well as he pinned down his knight-captain with a hard stare. "Prince Lex is a guest at Madam Mulberry's orphanage."

"My prince, I meant no offense, but the Luthors are responsible for thousands of deaths, and-"

"As are the descendants from the House of El," Kal cut James' fervent speech short.

"If I may," Lex spoke up, "I do accept the responsibility of rebuilding everything that was destroyed by the Great War. I hope that one day, through my actions and words, you can come to see me as a friend Ser James."

Kal smiled but James merely crossed his arms, "once a Luthor, always a Luthor… that's what my dad used to say before he was killed by your father."

Lena flinched at the bitterness of James' words and suddenly she wondered if telling Kara about Madam Mulberry's confession and wild theory was a good idea. She had learned a great deal about the Great War, however, all the books in the castle's library that covered the war were authored by notable Kryptonian writers. More often than not the Lutherian's efforts were portrayed as selfish and power hungry, while the Kryptonians merely stood as defenders of the people. Lena cast her gaze on Lex and could not fathom any evil vested in his gentle features.

"Again I do apologize," Lex stated firmly and then caught Lena's worried expression. He strode over to her and gave a slight bow. "I offer my thanks again for your hospitality and hope to visit again to see what further improvements you have encouraged. I believe you have much to offer this world."

"Thank you," Lena spoke softly, unused to the praise of a stranger, aside from Kara. "You are welcome here anytime Lex."

"I must take my leave now if I'm to make it back home before nightfall." Lex turned to the rest of the group. "Meeting you all was a pleasure."

"I'll accompany you to the stables," Kal offered.

Lena watched with interest as the crown prince strode to Lex's side with a friendly smile plastered on his face. Strangely enough, Lena drew some amount of comfort from Kal's defense of the Lutherian prince. If Kal could accept the friendship of a past enemy, then Kara would surely accept her. She pushed the thought aside; it was still such a far-fetched idea.

"Why speak to the prince in that manner?" Kara asked the sullen knight.

Ser James let his shoulders sag as he shook his head, "I know he is not his father, as I am not mine, but the kingdom of Lutheria has done too little to amend for all the damage they did… he is older than our crown prince, yet I have not heard of him doing half as many good deeds."

Kara hummed, "even so, you are a knight of Krypton. You must carry yourself with dignity and respect… even to those you would consider enemies. Though I do advise you stop thinking of Lutheria as Krypton's enemy."

"Of course, my princess." James responded promptly with a mild bow and clear embarrassment on his face. "I shall strive to carry myself better henceforth."

Kara nodded, "All's well, now then…" Kara looked at Lena, "it seems I've other matters to attend to so I can't continue our tour… however I've prepared these letters for each of you so that you may continue on your own." The princess handed out the letters eagerly. "James, Maggie, feel free to join whichever group."

Alex rolled her eyes at Kara's obvious ploy to get them to help her prepare for tomorrow, but she couldn't help but admit that she was mildly amused by the girl's antics. She had once thought the royals from the House of El to be unrelatable and stagnant, but Kara was anything but. She was, however, reckless in Alex's opinion. The fact that Lena was her handmaiden, meant that she came from a lesser house and Kara was of the highest rank.

"Also dinner should be ready in an hour, so please head to the dining hall around then." Lena added and then walked towards the stairs with Kara in tow.

The princess followed full of anticipation. Once they were a good way up the stairs, Kara reached for Lena's hand. The orphan gladly took it in her own and leaned into the taller girl as they made their way to Lena's room. Once inside, Lena closed the door and locked it; as she turned to face Kara, she felt herself being pushed back against the door and before long Kara's lips were flush against hers. Kara muffled a moan from Lena as she pinned her tighter against her body and the door. Lena's hands snaked behind Kara's neck to ensure that the princess wouldn't be pulling back any time soon. When Kara began trailing her kisses to her neck, Lena whimpered and threw her head back as far as she could to allow Kara better access. The princess fought the urge to mark Lena's neck, but it was rather difficult with Lena's whimpering fueling her.

"Kara…" Lena spoke with a huskier tone. "Mmm, darling, wait… I" Lena's breath hitched as Kara's hands caressed her inner thighs."Mmm, Kara, love… please, it's important." Lena managed to pant out.

Kara paused and rested her hands on Lena's hips. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to kiss you all day, but then I finally got you alone and I-"

Lena chuckled as she placed a chaste kiss on Kara's rambling lips. "No need to apologize, but I… I wanted to talk to you about something before we take things further."

"Ok," Kara replied.

"Which might be easier if I'm not pinned between you and a door." Lena smirked at Kara's expense.

"Oh, right, of course," Kara pulled back and gave Lena some space. "So… what is it?"

Lena opened her mouth to begin, but then Kara started again.

"Are you uncertain of your feelings for me? Have I been too forthcoming with mine? I know I have a propensity to rush forward, but it's just all so new and exciting and I admit sometimes I lack the proper control. But I can slow down if it's overwhelming in any way, I-"

"Kara,"

"I can even call off your birthday plans if that's what's making you nervous, or-"

"My love," Lena took Kara's hand and it was enough to stall the princess' speech. "Please, calm down, you should have no doubt on how I feel about you. Why would you think that anyways?"

"I know… well you see, I had a conversation with Madam Mulberry through some letters some time ago and she may have implied, or not so much implied as she did bluntly phrase it…"

"Kara, what did she say?" Lena asked firmly. Cat couldn't have possibly confided her theory to Kara without letting her know first.

"It's just… you've never, you know, and we've never together" Kara twiddled her fingers and Lena recognized the embarrassing hand signals from the time they caught Alex and Maggie in the forest. "When we first met you said you had never had any suitors or anything of the sort, and so I sought Madam Mulberry's advice on how to approach you without scaring you, but all she said was that it'd come naturally even though you were a virgin."

"Spirits, Kara… you… are unbelievable." Lena murmured as her heart hammered with embarrassment. "Is that all she said?"

Kara looked down at the floor, her ears red, "yep."

"You're a bad liar," Lena added.

"She might have been more salacious than I would have ever thought possible, but I'd rather not go into specifics."

"I'm going to kill that woman," Lena muttered. "I know we both lack experience, but…" Lena started and noted how Kara's gaze flitted to hers and then away again, "you've… laid with others?"

Kara winced, unsure if it was merely astonishment in Lena's tone or something worse like hurt. "I have… I should not have, but… I was confused."

"When?" Lena asked as an uncomfortable weight settled on her chest. It shouldn't matter, she knew that much, but she couldn't help but feel bothered. "I'm not… mad… just surprised," she clarified as she took Kara's hand.

"I'm so sorry Lena… it was some time after Princess Sinclair's visit. I found myself looking at you with such desire, and not fully aware of my feelings yet, I feared my desire was only physical." Kara paused as her jaw set. Lena placed her hand on Kara's cheek and looked up at her imploringly, so she eased her jaw and continued, "I thought I was unfairly depositing all my curiosity on you… then one day, at training, Luce caught me muttering to myself about not even knowing the slightest about women's bodies or how to please them. That was when she offered to show me…"

 _Luce… Lucy Lane. Lucy Lane who often frequented the training grounds, but who had also kept her distance… who Kara never offered to spar with as she did everyone else._ Lena's thoughts ran rampant as she tried to recall as much as possible about Kara's former lover.

Lena felt the weight take on a sharper feel to it and cursed as her eyes watered. "I… I see," Lena responded with a cracked voice. She moved to withdraw her hand but Kara raised hers to keep Lena's in place.

"It did not take me too long to realize it wasn't enough… I began spending more time with you, and it became clear that what I desired was to be with you, physically and beyond." Kara spoke softly as she wrapped her free arm around Lena's waist. "I was clear with her when I said I could no longer participate in our dalliance… Lena…" Kara moved her hand to wipe a sole tear that streaked across Lena's cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine… it's fine…" Lena stammered. "I… I don't know why it hurts so much."

Kara pulled Lena into a tight embrace, letting the shorter girl cry softly into the crevice of her neck and shoulder.

"Lena, please don't cry… I'm… I'm such an idiot," Kara professed as she combed her fingers through Lena's scalp. "I was afraid… of ruining our friendship. Before you, I had never felt such urges. The last thing I wanted you to believe was that I had dragged you to the castle to be my personal mistress." Kara felt a chuckle escape Lena's lips.

"Kara, I never would have believed you capable of handling a mistress," Lena laughed again as she pulled back and wiped her tears, "let alone that you had planned on making me yours."

"Well that's good… but, hey, what do you mean 'capable'?"

Lena smiled softly as she took in Kara's confused, puppy-like, expression. Her chest still felt tight, but it wasn't as sharp as before. In Kara's eyes she found earnest love staring back at her. It might have been a horrid decision on Kara's part, but Lena could understand why the princess had felt so guilty for her attraction to her handmaiden.

"Well for starters, you aren't the type to take advantage, and two… you still can't say the word sex."

Kara blushed a rosy red as Lena smirked mischievously up at her. The brunette chuckled once more and planted a kiss on Kara's cheek.

Kara cleared her throat, "we will not be having any of that."

"Sex?" Lena teased as the blush crept to Kara's cheeks.

"Yes, that. When I touch you and you touch me, it feels like more…like...love."

"I know," Lena hummed and then bit her bottom lip,

"So when we come together, you know, like that," Kara said and added her awful hand gestures, "it'll be more, and it'll be my first time doing _that_ ever."

Lena let out a wet chuckle, "you're an idiot."

"As long as I can be your idiot, I don't mind." Kara added softly and took Lena's lips with her own.

The kiss was deep and languid as Kara tried to express her wanton desire and love for Lena in one moment. She regretted her tryst with the youngest Lane for many reasons. She had not only made Lena cry, but she had also hurt the younger girl when she had abruptly ended their meetings with no other reason than it not feeling right. When Lena pulled back, she held Kara's gaze and sighed.

"You're quite a handful, Kara Zor-el." She brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. "I...also have something to share."

"You also laid with someone?" Kara asked in astonishment.

"No!" Lena responded with haste. "I was never confused by my attraction towards you; I thought it foolish, but I knew at the start that no one else would suffice my desire… no, what I have to say is...different, but maybe just as shocking." Lena bit down again on her bottom lip. "I… believe my surname might be Luthor."

"Lena… Luthor?" Kara's jaw fell slightly.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: This is most definitely a shorter chapter, but I needed to flesh out some things before moving forward. I'm so very happy to see that you all are still interested in this fic, and I'll do my very best in providing more constant updates ^_^. I'm also open to prompts, chats and the like, so drop me a PM!_

 **Chapter 13: A Friend Like You**

"Lena... Luthor," Kara tried the name again and took a seat on the bed to contemplate further. She had to admit, it did seem oddly fitting… all the Luthors were bestowed with names starting with L. Kara had once wondered if her father and uncle thought of emulating that when they named herself and Kal. She felt Lena's inquisitive gaze linger on her and realized she hadn't said anything else. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting such an admission. I was thinking more along the lines of 'my birthday's in spring', or 'Princess Sinclair stirred strange emotions in the pit of my stomach'... you know, something like that."

"I scarcely believe it myself," Lena added. "But the parchment that was attached to me as a babe was the same Prince Lex used when he wrote to Cat."

"He wrote to a cat?" Kara asked, further confused. Then her eyes widened when she realized what Lena was suggesting. "Lena, have you trained a housecat to receive your letters here at the orphanage?"

Lena shook her head, "what? No! How would I even-"

Kara shrugged, "I thought if anybody could do it, it would be you."

Lena rolled her eyes playfully, "even if I could, I'm not that impractical. Anyhow, he wrote to Madam Mulberry before visiting."

"Oh, Cat is her first name! That makes much more sense. So," Kara thought back to the Lutherian Prince, "do you think he knows?"

"Lex? I'm not sure; he didn't seem to treat me any differently. He was polite to everyone."

"Lena, I've never asked this before, but how old are you?"

"Coming up on 18 years now, or just about; can never be too certain when you've been abandoned on a doorstep." Lena answered with some sarcasm.

"Oh right...so 18?" Kara blushed and murmured, "I took you to be much older."

Lena knitted her brows together, "meaning?"

"Oh, not in a bad way," Kara assured. "I just thought you were around my age, 22. You're just so mature, I wasn't aware you were so young. That means you were born towards the end of the Great War, like Kal."

"Kal is younger than you?" Lena's brow arched in surprise, "he seems older."

"He carries more burdens, I suppose," Kara commented and looked up at Lena who stood between her legs, her hands directing Kara's to rest on her hips. "So… you might be a long lost princess of Lutheria?"

Lena nodded hesitantly; she didn't want to outright say she could be nobility because that just seemed pretentious, but there really was no other way to go about it. Still, there wasn't any concrete proof other than the parchment, and that was hardly anything to go on. The only other thing that fueled Lena's suspicions was Lex himself. His eyes were remarkably like hers and it seemed strange for a Lutherian prince to randomly take interest in a distant orphanage. Although he had given her sound reasons, she wondered if there was something more to his visit.

While she was lost in thought, Kara pulled Lena forward as she fell back on the bed. With Lena straddled over her, Kara took stock of how mesmerizing Lena's pale green gaze was. It fixed her to the bed and when they flicked down to Kara's lips, the princess was more than eager to comply. She hoisted herself up with her elbows and captured Lena's lips in a firm kiss. The feel of Lena's soft lips pulling at her own was enough to send a pleasant rush throughout Kara's body. She could easily imagine kissing Lena every day for the rest of her life and not getting tired of it. Regardless of whether or not she was a princess of Lutheria, Kara knew she was in love and no other could take her place. It seemed unrealistic how deep she had fallen for Lena in such a short amount of time, but Kara trusted her heart… and she trusted Lena.

"Lena…" Kara panted as she caressed Lena's cheek with her hand. "If you were a princess… we could," Kara paused as Lena's breath hitched. "I mean even if you weren't I'd still… well you know," Kara murmured, her lips brushing against Lena's. "You're kind of stuck with me forever is what I'm trying to say."

Lena giggled and rested her forehead against Kara's. "Was that your proposal, princess?"

"It was my promise to you… princess or not, I'm yours."

"But if I were a noble, it'd be easier…"

"Well, yes, but-"

Lena caught Kara lips briefly before pulling away, "I'll reach out to Lex. Perhaps I could visit Lutheria and talk to him."

"I'll go with you," Kara smiled, "as your royal escort. It's only a half days ride away, but it'd be nice going somewhere just the two of us."

Lena nodded and was about to dip in for another kiss when a squeak of the door opening, followed by a sharp intake of breath, that caused them both to still.

"I'm sorry," Kal coughed and stared at the ground. "The madam said I was to retrieve you two for dinner."

Lena composed herself slowly and to Kara's surprise, she approached Kal and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Not to be rude, but you're almost as bad at lying as Kara is."

"I beg your pardon," Kal gasped as he made an attempt to hold Lena's gaze, but found himself glancing away. "I was not…" he cleared his throat and sighed. "I really was on my way to call you all for dinner… but I overheard your conversation."

"Exactly what did you hear?" Lena asked, Kara now at her side.

"If… if what you say is true, you would be a suitable match, but if not…" Kal pursed his lips and glanced at Kara. "I told you she would want more than you could give."

Kara scoffed, "our feelings are mutual. You have no right to-"

"Your status is not." Kal said firmly. "Kara, I am not trying to be cruel. For your sake, I want more than anything, for Lena to be a Lutherian noble. I will assure our family your diplomatic trip to Lutheria was necessary when I return to the capital; that'll give you time to sort this all out."

"Wait… you… you want to help us?" Lena patched together.

"As much as I can," Kal sighed again, "but if it turns out you are not… please do not force my hand. Kara must be wed, eventually, and if it not to you then-"

"We understand," Kara interjected before Lena could respond. "Thank you Kal. We'll be down in a bit."

Lena crossed her arms as the prince made his exit and held herself. Kara glanced at her and sighed as she peeled Lena's arms apart. She wrapped her arms around Lena's frame and pulled her into a tight embrace. Lena's face burrowed into the crevice of Kara's neck and shoulder.

"I will have no other but you." Kara murmured gently into Lena's ear.

* * *

"So," Sam spoke up in hopes of ending the awkward silence that lay thickly in the air once Ser James stomped off angrily in one direction and Winn busied himself with unloading the gifts. "How was the trek up here?"

"Easy enough without a wagon." Maggie stoically replied.

"Right of course," Sam struggled to come up with a more engaging question. "Your armor is lovely."

"Thanks," Maggie raised an eyebrow but offered nothing more.

As Sam folded the crease of the paper Kara had given her, she recalled what exactly she was supposed to do with that paper. Quickly she unfolded it and scanned the contents of the letter. Sam smirked at Kara's instructions to decorate the everlasting garden and momentarily forgot the awkward situation she found herself in. It was heartwarming to see the princess so ecstatic and giving towards someone who reciprocated her feelings to the fullest. It gave her hope that their society could change, and if anyone was fit to usher in such a drastic move, it would be Kara.

"Here, for later," Sam handed the paper to Maggie. "I'm going to go help Madam Mulberry set the dining hall."

The brunette left swiftly and found Madam Mulberry delegating bowls and spoons various children to set.

"Can I help with anything?" Sam asked as she neared the madam's side.

"You are a guest, Sam" the older woman insisted. "Though perhaps you could entertain my questions."

"Of course, what would you like to know."

"Have you no surname?"

Sam smiled sadly as she replied, "I used to."

Cat glanced at Sam and noted her forlorn expression. "Forbidden love?"

"Of a kind," Sam admitted. "I had a child with a man deemed unfit for someone of my status… turned out he was unfit to be a father as well, and my family would not accept her, and would not accept me unless I left her at an orphanage. I loved her too much to give her up for a name."

"You made the right move," Cat replied with a tender smile. "Though I am surprised you found employment in the castle."

"That was all Kara's doing; she was a young princess, barely in her 14th year, but she granted me sanctuary as one of her personal servants. Without her, I'm not sure what would have become of me and my daughter."

"That princess really is something else," Cat sighed. If she had a Kara in her life back when she needed one, how different would her life had been? She shook her head and cast away her past misfortunes. In a way, she was exactly where she needed to be. Who else would have looked after the unwanted… who else could have raised Lena? "You are indeed very fortunate, dear. It's a shame there aren't more nobles like Kara."

"It sounds like you speak from personal experience," Sam noted.

"Intuitive too, no wonder the princess sought you for her own staff," Cat said with a playful smirk. "I also used to bear a noble surname, but that tale is for another time. For now, just know that you and your daughter are always welcome here."

"Thank you, Madam-"

"Call me Cat," the elder woman said with a smile and then barked out orders for the children to form a line with their bowl in hand.

When Sam took her seat, it was by Alex who sat across from Maggie. None of the others had come down yet, and the castle servant found herself mired in yet more awkward silence. She was about to attempt to break the ice, when Ruby came beaming with three girls behind her.

"Mom, guess what?"

"What?" Sam asked and smiled wide at her daughter's unbridled joy.

"These are my new friends, Riley," Ruby introduced the tall girl behind her. "And these two are Reagan and Serah. They've invited me to sleep in their room, can I?"

"Oh, you'd leave your poor mother to sleep all alone?" Sam jested.

"Well, seein as ya have your lady knight here," Reagan glanced at Alex, "ya can just sleep with her while we borrow Ruby."

If ever there were a moment to drop dead of sheer embarrassment, Sam wished Rao would do so now and put her out of her misery. True, she had 'slept' with Alex, but the child implied that there was more between them than there actually was. She couldn't bring herself to look at Maggie or Alex, so instead she glanced at each of the children who awaited her answer.

"Ummm… I believe you're mistaken young lady, but yes you all may have a sleepover."

"Yes!" Ruby exclaimed and as soon as they had come, all four took off towards an empty table.

Sam sighed and looked at Maggie, "they definitely misunderstood as children are wont to do."

Maggie smirked much to Sam's surprise. "Don't get your panties in a wad, Alex already told me you shared a bed to nap in, but if you do find yourself feeling lonely, you're welcome to join us and-"

Alex swiped at Maggie but the knight-in-training easily dodged it by leaning back with a chuckle.

"I'll pass, thanks," Sam muttered and thanked Rao when she heard Kara's laughter approaching. "Kara, thank Rao, you're here."

Kara smiled wide and then took in Alex's red face and Maggie's mischievous smirk. "Are you all playing nice with my friend?"

"Oh yes, we even offered her to play with us later tonight..." Maggie started again until Alex kicked her under the table.

"Hey what about me?" Kara whined as she took her seat with Lena beside her.

"Oh, well I wasn't sure if you were into such things," Maggie teased and wrapped her legs around Alex's to stop her from retaliating.

"Of course I love games- cards, dice, chess, charades," Kara started listing off all the games she enjoyed playing.

Lena glanced at Sam, who was oddly quiet.

"How about you Lena?" Maggie asked. "With your birthday coming up, you certainly could do with more excitement."

"What games are you speaking of exactly, Maggie?" Lena asked with a pointed look; she was well aware of Maggie's teasing nature and of Kara's oblivious one.

"Oh, you know, the sort adults play," Maggie's eyes danced playfully as Alex tried to squirm free without alerting the others.

"Then I will have to pass," Lena stated concisely.

"But Lena," Kara pouted causing Maggie to snicker. "I love games!"

"The kinds of games she wants to play, you will only play with...one person." Lena stated matter-of-factly.

Kara knitted her brows together, confused by Lena's restrictions.

"Wow," Maggie smiled wide, "so it's true then; Kara, you hauled ass over here to officially claim your handmaiden!"

Kara blushed but attempted to keep calm. "Claim is an unfit word; I came here to support Lena's initiative. Also, Lena, games are more fun with more people, so you must learn to play with others, other than myself. So tonight we shall play with everyone at the table."

Sam burst out laughing and Alex followed suit as Lena blushed.

"Don't worry, Lena, I'll choose games in which our clothes remain on." Maggie added.

"Yes, that sounds," Kara froze and glanced at Maggie, "you were speaking of lewd games, weren't you?"

Maggie nodded emphatically.

Kara groaned, "Sam, you're supposed to warn me when things fly over my head. Unless…" Kara blushed and her mouth went dry. "Are you… are you all?" She motioned to all three of them.

"No! No we are not," Alex finally spoke up before Kara could do that awful thing she did with her hands. "How are you so oblivious?"

Kara scoffed and replied with her arms crossed, "I'm not hardwired to think dirty like you and Maggie."

"And Lena," Maggie added. "She knew from the get go, and she put her foot down… I'm guessing she's a top."

"She is indeed one of my top favorite people," Kara insisted and Sam sighed; Kara was a lost cause.

"You're insufferable," Lena muttered to Maggie, blushing further at Kara's response. "Did you come all this way to tease the princess?"

"Nope, I came all this way to find out where my woman had run off to in the dead of night," Maggie answered, the playfulness gone from her voice. "I.. am glad you are safe," the usually mischievous woman glanced at Alex tenderly when she spoke.

Kara glanced between the two and 'awwwed' which only further flustered Alex and caused her to throw the princess an annoyed expression. When the boys joined them, there was talk of tomorrow morning and how long it would take Kara and Kal to hear the children's wishes and hand out gifts. Lena was mildly surprised at how vocal and engaged Kal was in planning, and could see the Kal, Kara had described to her in memories. His eyes were bright instead of the hard, dull gaze he usually wore; even his tone seemed happier.

"May I speak to you privately?" Kal asked softly as they finished up their meal.

Lena took a moment to realize he was speaking to her, but nodded all the same. She excused herself from the table, telling Kara she had kitchen duties to attend to and waited for Kal in the foyer. When he appeared, she led them to a smaller den that was further back, away from their rooms. They walked in silence and Lena couldn't tell if it was comfortable or not.

"I… want to apologize for the way I've treated you," Kal's voice drifted in the hallway as they entered the den.

"Oh, why the change of heart?" Lena asked as she took a seat by the fireplace.

"I used to have a friend like you," Kal stated as he sunk into a chair across from her. He stared into the fire and let out a deep breath, his shoulders relaxing from their tense posture. "Did Kara ever tell you I used to drag her outside the castle to play?"

"She did," Lena added, "it's why she thought to bring you out here."

Kal smiled softly, "I'm glad she did. You remind me of my friend… even your name is similar." He paused and took a deep breath. "Lana was the daughter of a farmer, she had long, dark hair, kind eyes and a playful smile. I don't think Kara realized, but Lana became the sole reason I dragged us outside the castle walls."

"You… were in love?" Lena asked.

"Yes, I was," Kal leaned forward and stated, "I didn't care that she was a commoner. She was smart, beautiful and kind… superior to the noble girls that I was always being matched with at balls. So one day, I invited her as my guest to a masquerade. With a mask, no one would be able to tell…"

"Was she found out?"

Kal shook his head, "no, we spent the night dancing, laughing and talking to our heart's content. It wasn't until we stepped outside on the balcony to stargaze that everything took a dark turn." Kal flinched at the memory; his heart aching as he recalled Lana's wide-eyed stare. "In the distance was a fire, and although it was too dark to be certain, Lana knew it was her family's farm."

"Spirits," Lena gasped.

"Her parents died in that fire, the crops were completely destroyed, the livestock butchered," Kal gripped the arms of his chair, "it was an intentional attack. Eventually we caught the culprit and it became clear that it had been done by a noble girl who had found out about my affection for Lana."

"Kal, I'm so sorry," Lena began but Kal's gaze bid her into silence.

"I ruined Lana's life… because of my selfish desires. In the end, I compensated Lana with enough to support a livelihood in a small village outside of the capital, but I refused to meet with her. I could never forgive myself for causing her so much loss, and as I lost myself in despair, Kara was there." Kal looked back down at his hands. "She will always be the light to my darkness, that much is plain to see. The sin I carry is there to stay, but Kara… she hasn't done anything she can't take back. I need her to stay that way; the kingdom needs her to stay that way."

"Kal, I'm not sure I understand where you're going with this."

"She can't afford to break your heart," Kal stated directly, locking eyes with Lena. "She will carry it as I do, and Krypton does not need two hardened hearts. She may think I never consider her words, but they are what keeps me balanced."

"I understand, but no matter what loss I incur, I would never blame Kara," Lena countered.

"As Lana never blamed me," Kal sighed. "But it was my fault. I am ok being the way I am, even if Kara hates me for it… if it means Kara doesn't have to."

Lena swallowed hard as she took in Kal's vulnerable gaze. She had expected several things to come out of his mouth, but this story had completely taken her off guard. Cat had proposed he knew nothing of true love, but Lena now begged to differ. He had known love and he had paid for it.

"She will fight for you til the very end if you let her." Kal's voice grew heavy as he leaned back in his chair. "If you prove not to be a noble, Kara will try to change centuries of tradition just to be by your side. In that battle, you're most likely to get hurt. She is a kryptonian princess, few will be able to touch her, so they will instead target you. Through you, they have a direct shot to her core… I fear for both of you should she take that course. I was uncouth towards you because you so reminded me of Lana… and Kara… Rao she reminded me of myself."

"You want to protect us?" Lena asked.

"I would do anything to keep history from repeating itself. This place… is much too beautiful to be burnt to the ground."

"I...understand," Lena's voice trembled as she grasped Kal's reality. "I will bind myself to an oath, then." Lena closed her eyes, letting her thumping heartbeat overtake her senses. "If I am not of royal blood, I will let her go and remain here at the orphanage, but… I will never stop being her friend. When she writes to me, I will write back..." Lena's voice cracked as she attempted to control her breathing.

"Thank you, Lena. If it means anything at all, I really do hope your trip to Lutheria proves fruitful. I enjoyed Lex's company, but I would be lying if I said his presence here wasn't suspicious. May I ask which birthday we will be celebrating tomorrow?"

"My 18th," Lena murmured, her heart heavy in her chest.

"18th...that is...well simply put, that cannot be a coincidence." Kal's voice seemed lighter and Lena found strength to look at his dazzling blue eyes that were like Kara's.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been studying the political structure of the various kingdoms, and unlike Krypton, Lutheria does not acknowledge adulthood until the age of 18. I have a strong feeling Lex's visit had something to do with you and your 18th birthday. There is hope yet, Lena," Kal said with a boyish smile and took hold of Lena's trembling hand.

"And here I thought you loathed me," Lena chuckled.

"I know I come off as a bit of an ass," Kal replied sheepishly. "I'm not supposed to admit this, but I'm scared too."

"I guess you really are human then," Lena jested in good nature. "Thank you, for opening up to me, but I suggest we return lest Kara send out a search party for the both of us."

"Oh, I doubt it, she's much too busy preparing for your party. I'd say you best prepare yourself." Kal warned.

"Prepare myself for what?" Lena raised a brow.

"You'll just have to wait until tomorrow, I suppose. To be completely transparent, I asked Kara if I could be your distraction for the evening. After a few threats from her to be nice, she agreed to let me keep you away from her planning endeavors."

"What a sneaky pair of kryptonian royals you two are," Lena chuckled. "I think I'll go draft a letter to Lex."

"Lena, I wouldn't-"

"For Kara to seal and send," Lena added. "If it's true, and I somehow am a member of the Luthor name, then it is also true that I was meant to be kept a secret. Lex will be meeting with the princess of Krypton and… her handmaiden."

Kal grinned and offered her a small bow as she exited the den. Luthor or not, Lena was a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

 _A/N: So there it is! Next chapter we'll celebrate Lena's birthday together! Perhaps there'll be surprise guests... haha I just want to throw in everybody already. Always open to suggestions and the like._


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This is no doubt the shortest chapter of them all, but I wanted to put something out there before diving into a rather long chapter. I'll be throwing in two more characters next chapter to cause even more mayhem (let's see if you can guess who!). I may have mentioned before that I do have an overall plot that I'm following, but I'm always open to scene suggestions that I can fit in here and there. In fact, it'd be nice to pitch some ideas around with you all, so feel free to message or comment!

 **Chapter 14: A Sweet Interlude**

When Lena returned to her chambers, she quickly changed into her nightgown and discarded her day wear in a woven basket. Speaking with Kal left her in a strange state to be sure; she saw sense in his reasoning, but in the end, he was still being led by fear… wasn't he? The dark-haired woman sighed and took a seat by the fire. Being with Kara felt so natural, so right… why should their difference in status matter? Yet she had gone and made an oath… one she wasn't sure she could keep. For one, she doubted Kara would stop loving her even if things didn't turn out to work in Lena's favor. Lena would have to turn on Kara, break her heart so to speak, to keep her promise.

After a few moments spent wrestling her thoughts, she sought ink and paper to begin her letter to Lex. She would keep it simple and light, so that if it was intercepted, no one would think it anything more than an invitation to share a cup of tea. She let the ink set and folded the parchment neatly. She still needed Kara to sign and seal the letter.

" _Speaking of Kara…"_ Lena glanced out the window and wondered when the girl would be retiring for the night.

As if summoned through her sheer will alone, Kara walked into the room slightly out of breath. She gently shut the door behind her, walked over to Lena and bent to kiss her on the forehead. Lena smiled as Kara's warm lips pressed against her; when she began to withdraw, Lena slid her hand to cup Kara's jaw and drew her back in for a kiss. The brunette took complete control as she licked Kara's bottom lip, eventually taking it between her teeth momentarily. Kara whimpered as Lena masterfully sucked her lip and went on to claim the rest of her mouth. Lena would have kept going, but she noticed Kara was panting for lack of breath instead of pleasure. The princess had practically fallen to her knees for lack of strength.

Lena pulled back with a chuckle as she tucked a strand of loose hair behind Kara's ear, "what has you so out of breath?

"You," Kara murmured with a goofy grin.

Lena rolled her eyes even as her lips tugged into a smile, "ever the charmer, but you practically walked in panting."

"Oh," Kara looked around the room frantically before coming to her 'aha' moment, "I was playing games with Maggie and Alex… and Sam."

Lena raised a brow, "oh, so Maggie got her way after all?"

Kara knitted her brows for a second and then blushed, "n,no that's not what I meant; we had a match of charades!"

Lena chuckled; she knew Kara was trying to convince her she wasn't party prepping. If only her kryptonian princess knew how bad at lying she was, but then again it was all part of her charm. She would never in a thousand years let Kara know that she was well aware of Kara's innocent lies. As she looked down at the woman who was currently kneeling between her legs, she cupped Kara's face and marveled at her features. How could someone so powerful look so vulnerable in her hands?

"I'll always love you," the words slipped out of Lena's lips in a gentle murmur.

Kara smiled wide, "forever?"

"Always wasn't enough?" Lena giggled as Kara shook her head. "I'll always love you," Lena paused, "forever."

"Forever and ever," Kara added and pushed herself forward to wrap her arms around Lena and nestle into her stomach.

They stayed like that for awhile, Kara nestled under Lena's bosom while Lena lovingly stroked her hair.

"Oh," Kara spoke up, her tone drowsy, "how were your...ummm kitchen duties?"

"Kal intercepted me… we had a talk," Lena admitted.

"Was it bad?" Kara asked.

Lena shook her head, "no… he explained to me why he's so protective of you."

There was a moment of silence before Kara spoke again. "Because of Lana…"

Lena's brow raised as she paused her strokes. "You know about Lana?"

Kara looked up at Lena, "of course I know about Lana… Kal was head over heels about her; sure I was young, but I wasn't blind."

"Well he's convinced you knew nothing of the sort."

Kara sighed, "I mean I did think they were pretty gross when they were all lovey-dovey, so I often left them to their own affairs. I actually still visit Lana… she makes really good cookies."

"You visit her? How have you not told Kal about this?" Lena asked in a hushed tone.

"Because he's daft and wouldn't understand. After everything, he just left her out there… he doesn't even allow her letters to be delivered to the castle!"

"He's just trying to protect her," Lena responded, mildly surprised that she was defending Kal.

Kara scoffed, "you can't protect someone by pretending they never had a place in your heart. All that does is hurt the other person needlessly."

"Don't you think Kal's hurting too?" Lena added.

Kara raised herself off of Lena, but kept her hands planted firmly on the arms of the chair as she towered over her lover and held her gaze, "he made all the decisions. Not once did he take a moment to let Lana have any say in what would happen next. What's worse is he based his decisions on fear alone. The last thing Kal said to Lana was how loving one person was something a ruler could never do when he had a whole kingdom to nurture, which is one big fat lie! If I were to rule, I would need you Lena… more than I already do. You're a good piece of my heart… like a light that leads me back home when I feel lost."

 _Krypton does not need two hardened hearts._ Kal's words echoed in her mind alongside Kara's.

Lena was subdued by the blonde princess' presence and command. She could see the fire behind Kara's eyes and knew that the oath she had made to Kal had been a mistake. Kara was right; Kal's mindset had been ruled by the fear the day he saw that fire in the distance. Here was her honest to a fault, heart on her sleeve, princess bravely confessing her need for another, and never had Lena thought her more powerful.

"I don't care if you end up being a Luthor," Kara stated. "Sam was right… my heart's never led me astray, and it chose you Lena. You'll never be a mistake… even if bad things happen… I'm sorry I ever thought my love for you was a mistake." Kara's voice was thick as she placed her knee on the cushioned chair, in between Lena's legs and raised one hand to caress her face. "Your heart chose me, right?"

Lena's heart skipped a beat as Kara's ocean-blue eyes focused on her. She recalled how anxious she would get when she awaited Kara's visits, and how she'd try her best to write it off on boredom or some other reasonable explanation. She never wanted to fall in love with someone who would seemingly never see her. At first, Kara, belonging to the House of El, had fallen into the category of nevers that Lena kept to protect herself from disappointment. Then, as if by proximity alone, the princess had somehow wedged herself in between Lena's denial and acceptance of her feelings.

"It did." No sooner had the words fell from Lena's lips when she felt Kara take them with her own.

The kiss was insistent and Lena melted against Kara's soft lips that continued to ravish her neck. She whimpered with delight as Kara's tongue left hot trails against her skin and felt the need to feel more of her.

 _More. More. More._

"More?" Kara paused as Lena's whisper reached her ears.

Lena blushed, her eyes going wide as she realized she had voiced her thoughts aloud. She pushed herself back in the chair and placed her hands on Kara's shoulders to keep her from diving back in. She still wasn't sure what more even meant; it had just been a dominating thought with Kara's lips and tongue trailing her exposed flesh. Lena breathed shakily; was she even ready for more?

"Sorry, Kara…" Lena murmured and buried her face into the crevice of Kara's neck and shoulder. "I… I'm not ready for more…I-"

Lena felt Kara's hands trail up her back and pull her into a firm embrace. "Don't apologize." Kara buried herself in Lena's hair and savored the sweet, lavender scent she exuded. "I get carried away too… and overwhelmed, but I feel safe with you. I want you to feel safe with me too."

"I do, I promise," Lena protested; she hadn't meant to make Kara feel like a predator or like she was taking advantage of her. She liked everything Kara did; sometimes she found she liked it a little too much. And now she had to consider that she lacked any type of experience whilst Kara at least had something under her belt. "Do you ever feel frustrated by me?"

Kara scrunched her brow, "frustrated? Why would I be-?"

"Because I always stop us… before we can go too far."

"Never, I never get frustrated." Kara assured the girl in her arms and planted a chaste kiss on the side of her head. "I'm actually afraid once we start, we won't be able to stop," Kara mused sleepily; the night quickly catching up to her.

"What?" Lena felt her face heat up.

Kara yawned and pulled Lena off the chair and towards the bed. "You know, once there are no barriers," Kara murmured as she took off her clothes, stripping to her bare essentials. " We'll just lose ourselves in each other and it'll be so hard to get out of bed."

Lena gulped as Kara crawled into bed with sleepy, hazy eyes. "And what if even when I get out of bed, all I can think about is being touched by you and touching you," Kara drawled on as she nestled into Lena's chest, resting her hand on Lena's hip and tangling their legs. "I'll love it so much that I'll want to spend every day showing you how much I love you," she continued to grumble into Lena's bosom and the orphan wondered if she could feel how hard her heart was hammering against her chest. "And Rao, Lena, your chest… it's so perfect and supple and I'd worship them… I would be the best at worshipping you… every inch of you, I would..."

Lena held her breath for Kara's next statement, but it never came. Instead she heard the soft snores of the princess who had clearly overworked herself. Lena held in a chuckle, lest she wake the sleeping princess. She slid her arm around Kara's bare torso and planted a soft kiss on her forehead before closing her eyes. Sha'd have to make note that whenever Kara was exhausted she tended to ramble indecently, yet somehow lovingly.

* * *

A/N: I warned you it was short... but hopefully you enjoyed it anyways. Sleepy/Seductive Kara seemed like a good way to end this brief scene. Anyhow, until next time!


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: 2 posts back-to-back! Sorry I'm just super proud of myself for not making you guys wait like a month for a new chapter. Then again this was written as I powered through some late night financial reports... so caffeine was probably coursing through me veins by then. Anyhow, I've added the two characters I'd promised! Enjoy!_

 _-A'Rion_

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Attraction**

Lena awoke to Kara firmly planted in her cleavage; the princess was clearly accustomed to not needing to breath. The brunette chuckled as she peeled the princess out of her bosom and made to rise. Then she felt arms wrap around her and pull her back down ungraciously.

"Five hundred more minutes," Kara grumbled at the warmth that dared to leave.

"You're ridiculous," Lena muttered and pecked Kara's forehead before pulling away.

Kara grumbled some more but did not wake much to Lena's surprise. Whatever the princess had been doing last night, Lena doubted it was playing charades. She ventured to her closet and put on her training gear. She had bought her newly re calibrated bow that Winn had designed for her and she had been itching to try it. However, between Kara rushing over and a slew of other guests, she hadn't found the time.

She gently shut the door behind her and made her way to the entrance. She moved quietly through the halls, but as she neared the foyer she grew so eager that she hadn't seen the small child in her path. The small girl tumbled backwards, falling on her bum, and Lena was quick to kneel down and help her up.

"Oh, little one, I'm so sorry!" Lena apologized sincerely as she held the girl upright.

"L,L, Lena," the child stuttered uncontrollably and blushed a deep red. "G,g,good morning!"

"Good morning to you as well, Serah. Why are you up so early?"

"I...I always wake up this early, now that you've gone." Serah murmured shyly. "I help Madam Mulberry with breakfast."

"Oh, is that so?" Lena smiled, "I never knew I had a successor."

"I've always wanted… to be like you," Serah answered. "You've always been kind, you'd make up stories for us at bedtime and give us your good vegetables… I...I miss you."

Before Lena knew how to react, the small girl wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her with all her might. Lena smiled softly and hugged her back.

"There you are," Cat's voice beckoned from behind her. "Serah, head to the kitchen to take the bread out before it burns."

"Yes Madam!" Serah answered and wiped her watery eyes before scampering off towards the kitchen.

Lena rose and waited for Cat to join her. "That girl cried for days after you left. Granted most of the children cried, but only for an hour or two."

"They did? But… why?" Lena asked, perplexed.

"You never ran like most did by the time they were old enough to try making a living elsewhere," Cat sighed. "I never blamed them for leaving; back then there was nothing I could provide and I imagine I can get quite boring after a few years," she chuckled and then added, "plus, little ones were always being left behind… it was like a cycle of sorts. But you… Lena you helped me raise quite a few of the little ones here. When I asked Serah why she was so sad, you know what she told me?"

Lena waited, her eyes wide with wonder. She never allowed herself to grow too attached to the children at the orphanage. Like Cat said, many left after the age of 12 or sometimes sooner. The little ones were also prone to getting sick, and no matter how many herbal remedies Lena made, not all of them made it through the cold nights.

"She said she loved you but never worked up the courage to tell you," Cat said with a smile. "I told her you'd be back, but she only cried harder saying that the princess would keep you locked in her room because she'd realize you were the kindest, most beautiful, smartest person in the world, and she'd never let you go."

Lena blushed at the thought of Kara containing her to her bedroom.

"In fact, she might have never stopped crying if it hadn't been for that little vagabond, Reagan. With just as much melodramatic emotion, Reagan stomped right up to Serah, grabbed her little hand and told her to forget about you, to love her instead because she thought Serah was the kindest, most beautiful, smartest person in the world and that she'd never leave her. I don't think Serah knew what to do with that declaration, but it stopped her crying at the very least. Now Reagan drags her into all kinds of mischief and I think that keeps poor Serah occupied for the most part.."

Lena laughed wholeheartedly as Cat's tale and felt warm inside. She wished she had been more omniscient back then, but she was still glad to know that her love for the children got across regardless of her barriers.

"And now she's taken my role as your assistant," Lena concluded.

"That she has; she's not as troublesome as you were, but I have a feeling Reagan is troublesome enough for both of them anyhow."

"Hey, I wasn't troublesome," Lena retorted with crossed arms.

"Remind me again who had to literally push you towards Kara when she first came," Cat chided and smirked as Lena silently accepted defeat. "I'll see you at breakfast, dear."

* * *

Lena walked far into the field outside the orphanage and the small village that it belonged to. Calling it a village was a bit of a stretch since it only consisted of two small homes with fields. The farmers were old and only seemed to grow what they needed; in years past they donated what they could to the orphanage in exchange for aid in the fields. Lena made a note to come by with some produce from her garden to share with them.

Once far enough, Lena prepped her gear and took out the device Winn had invented shortly after visiting the training grounds. It would shoot out targets high and far away enough for Lena to get in decent target practice. As the first target was flung into the distance, Lena focused on her breathing, the draw of her arm, the pull of her finger as she calculated the arch and distance. When she let go, she had no doubt she'd hit the target. She watched as the arrow flew true and pierced straight through its intended target. The new grip Winn had installed was marvelous.

She shot a few more and decided one more wouldn't hurt before turning back. She let her arrow fly and as she traced it with her eyes, her heart leapt into her throat. Coming into the arrow's path were two hooded figures on horseback. Lena thought to shout but the distance was too great. She prayed to all the spirits and gods that it wouldn't hit either rider, but a dread feeling inside of her told her it would. Without thinking, she stretched out her arm as if to reach out and grab it, kept her gaze steady and willed for a miracle.

Inside she felt a surge of warmth and suddenly the arrow was off course, flung to the side as if swatted midair. Lena's breathing slowed and she glanced to her gloves… had Winn installed some new device? That must be it, she thought; what else could cause the arrow to suddenly deflect? With trembling hands, she packed her gear and ran back towards the orphanage through the snow. She'd ask Winn straight away about her gloves and the new grip. Also, she looked back to see the approaching riders, who would be riding off the main road and coming straight from the forest?

She reached the main gate and huffed as she caught her breath; she exhaled small billowy clouds as the cold bit at her lips. The riders were seconds away from reaching her. She turned around, lowered her own hood and glanced at their crest displayed on their cloaks- a hawk holding two arrows of red and blue. Lena gasped… that was the Lane family crest. The horses neighed and stopped before her, the cloaked figure pulling the reins gently.

"Hiya!" A cheery, female voice greeted her.

"Umm… hello," Lena responded, unprepared for the casual greeting. "May I help you?"

"We saw you running in the snow and thought we'd chase you down for the sport of it," the girl said and Lena raised a brow at her smirk. "Kidding, of course!" The girl lowered her hood and for a moment Lena felt struck by her beauty. "We may be...lost? Haven't seen a human for miles. I'm Lois, by the way, Lois Lane."

"You said we were taking a shortcut!" the other rider shouted angrily.

"We were," the beautiful girl rolled her eyes, "but everything looks different in the snow. Anyways, what is this place? I don't think I've ever seen this village before."

"This is Mulberry Orphanage," Lena responded, "there's not really a village so to speak, and I'm Lena. If you'd like, you can rest here."

"Lena?" the still hooded girl repeated the name with suspicion. Slowly she lowered her hood and Lena felt a strange lurch in her chest as she recognized the girl.

"Lucy…" Lena said.

"Lois," Lois joined in and glanced between the two. "Oh Rao, Luce, you didn't sleep with her did you?" She whispered angrily back at her sister.

Lena's face paled as her mouth opened to retort but no sound came out.

"Hmph," Lucy pinched her lips, "I would never… not with someone like her."

"Thank Rao," Lois stated but noted how Lena's brows furrowed with anger. "It's a good thing, believe me, you DO NOT want this one getting in your sheets. She'll tear you to pieces-heart, mind and body, or so I hear."

"Lois would you kindly stop talking," Lucy growled.

Lena found her voice again and was about to defend herself when she heard Kara shouting behind her.

"LEEEEEEENAAAAA!"

Never had Lena wanted to disappear as much as she did then. She glanced to the side and wondered how strange it would seem that she just took off running towards the woods. She could tell Kara she saw a gryffin and just had to go confirm it for herself, or maybe it was just a rabbit and they could always use one more rabbit for dinner, yes, that was much more sensible.

"Lena, there you are," Kara huffed as she made it to the gate, "and you're dressed in your training clothes; you should've told me, we could've-" Kara paused, suddenly taking notice of the horses and their riders. "Oh, hi! How can we-LUCE?" Kara's eyes bulged and the same look of flight took over as Kara looked for a way out.

"You didn't…" Lois gasped as she looked back at her sister who merely smirked with a shrug. "Rao, Luce… I am not taking you anywhere after this."

Lena cleared her throat, "I'm Kara's handmaiden and apprentice, I don't believe we've been formally introduced."

"Oh, right," Lois hopped down from her horse and pulled the unsuspecting orphan for a hug. Lena gasped but quickly collected herself as the sun-kissed, beauty invaded her personal space. "Nice to meet ya! It's nice to see you too, prince." She winked at Kara.

"Don't you mean princess?" Lena said as she backed away from Lois.

"Nope, can't say I'm mistaken, after seeing that tourney." Lois smirked as Kara's mouth gaped open. "Oh, please, come on, like Kal would ever get on that champion's podium and fist pump like you did. He'd probably give some really lame bow or something."

"But I… I was, I mean, Kal…" Kara grew more tongue-tied the harder she tried to come up with an excuse.

"Anyhow, we'll take you up on that offer; our horses could use some water and food and so could we." Lois ignored the princess' frantic state and addressed Lena who Lois designated as the one actually in charge regardless of her being a handmaiden.

Lena sighed; could the day possibly be any less predictable? "Of course, the stables are just down that way, and breakfast should be ready soon."

"Great, I'm starving!" Lois commented and rubbed her stomach. The gesture reminded her of Kara, who was still standing by her looking at a complete loss of how to act.

"Why don't you take their horses, and I'll walk them to the foyer?" Lena proposed and nudged Kara's side.

"I'll go with Kara," Lucy stated as she handed Lois' reins to the princess. "My steed won't listen to her."

"'Kay we'll meet you guys in a bit," Lois stated, wrapped her arm with Lena's and walked away. Lena stumbled but quickly adjusted to the pace and direction.

She bit her lip as she glanced back at Kara who looked like she might've stopped breathing. Then her eyes met with Lucy's and she could feel the girl appraise her as she walked away. Lucy grunted and hastily looked away as Kara mounted Lois' horse.

"That's her isn't it?" Lucy's inquiry was cold.

Kara sighed, her breath materializing in the cold, winter air. She hadn't told Lucy any specifics on why they couldn't meet anymore. Truth be told, she was a little afraid of what would happen if Lucy knew the truth. Would it be the same as what happened to Kal and Lana? Would Lucy try to hurt Lena because Kara had hurt her? The mere thought caused her to shudder.

"Is she or isn't she the girl who you have feelings for?" Lucy asked again as they made their way to the stables.

"Luce, what does it matter?" Kara responded.

Lucy bristled at her avoidance. "Because I deserve to know."

Kara straightened her back and hardened her voice. "Wasn't I just another notch on your belt anyways?"

Lucy jumped off her horse, threw her reins at the stable boy and leered at Kara. "You are now."

Kara groaned as Lucy stomped away in a direction that was not at all going towards the main building. The princess pulled up her cloak and chased after the brooding woman.

* * *

Lena fiddled with her fingers and kept her gaze off of Lois who was happily humming some happy tune. She was glad the girl had an easy going manner and didn't seem to mind Lena' s silence.

"So, uh, this is a really nice orphanage," Lois said as she smiled wide at Lena.

"Thanks, I...well Kara became it's patron not too long ago." Lena replied and glanced at the stairs-why had no one risen yet? Surely they'd make better conversationalists for the enigmatic girl sitting across from her. "She's had builders improve the majority of the facilities."

"But that all started when you became her handmaiden, right?" Lois inquired further.

Lena took a deep breath and then looked Lois in the eyes, "we do in fact work well together."

"I definitely can see that," Lois winked and Lena wasn't sure what to make of that.

"You're thirsty, right?" Lena asked, remembering Lois had mentioned something about wanting water, or was that only for the horses?

Lois smirked, "not as much as my sister, thank Rao."

Lena pictured Lucy and Kara 'catching up' and frowned, "that's not what I meant."

Lois' smirk softened, "I'm sorry, I'm not everyone's cup of tea… kind of loud and crude. I imagine a pretty girl like you must find me unbearable."

Lena shook her head vigorously, "no, that's not it… I mean you are a bit crude, but I find your company pleasing nonetheless." Then she paused, had Lois just called her pretty? Only Kara had ever really complimented her before; were compliments from other girls normal? Or should she take it as Lois flirting? Her brain was well on its way to combusting. "If I may ask, where were you heading?"

"Lutheria," Lois stated nonchalantly.

"Lutheria?" Lena was jarred by the answer.

"Yep, you know how it goes, certainly Kara's done her fair share of visiting suitors…" the elder girl leaned back in her chair and sighed. "I'm being forced by my father to go see what the prince is like, and to make matters worse, he's sent Lucy to enforce his iron will."

"Enforce?" Lena raised a brow.

Lois chuckled, "I usually never make it to the castle and find a nice inn to visit and drink at."

"You just go to an inn and drink water? Are you just always thirsty?" Lena asked and scrunched her face in confusion.

Lois burst out laughing and slapped her knee, "oh that's a good one; I should ask Kara if I can borrow you for my trip!" Lois continued to laugh until she realized Lena was sitting deathly silent. "Oh you weren't joking… no, of course I don't drink water. Ale, wine...that's more my style. And not to boast or anything, but I can hold it better than most, if not all, men."

Lena tried imagining what that might look like; she had only been to the tavern in the capital once to deliver a message to Maggie. It was a loud space, filled with raucous people and carried a musky smell. She pictured Lois sitting merrily at the tables, swishing a large pint and challenging the men around her to a drinking contest. She felt a swoosh in her stomach and cursed herself for her uncontrollable feelings.

"I think I will ask Kara to let me borrow you; we can ditch Lucy and I'll show you what I'm talking about." Lois added good-naturedly.

"We're actually heading there as well," Lena replied.

"Oh? Don't tell me she's also being forced to-"

"She's not," Lena stated abruptly and explained, "he was here a few days ago and took interest in the orphanage. He wants to partner in its development."

"Interesting, maybe it won't be as boring as these things usually are," Lois grinned. "You're still coming with me to the tavern; Kara can distract Luce in the meantime."

Lois observed as Lena's face twisted at that suggestion. She had heard rumors about Kara's newest handmaiden, but hadn't paid them too much mind. After all, royal gossip was about as reliable as reports from a drunken soldier. Still, the way Lena reacted was akin to that of jealous lover.

"Kara has to come too," Lena demanded, curling her fingers into her cloak. "I doubt that she'd want to be left out… you remind me of her in some ways."

"Hmmm, I see… do you by chance… like Kara?" Lois went straight for the jugular.

Lena choked on her next sentence and hacked as she regained her breath. "Do I...well, of course, I am her handmaiden after all. It wouldn't bode well for either of us if I didn't like her."

Lois hummed but said no more; she didn't need Lena's confession to tell that she was way past liking Kara. She could read it in her blush. She looked towards the main door and worried her bottom lip-Luce and Kara should have caught up by now. She rose and offered Lena her arm.

"Let's go rescue Kara," Lois stated.

Lena took her hand reluctantly. "Rescue Kara? From what?"

"Not from what, from who...my sister."

* * *

Kara shouted for Luce to turn back, but the girl stomped onwards towards the everlasting garden. Once at the door, she opened it with ease and walked in without paying attention to whatever Kara was blathering out. The warm air that greeted her took her off guard and for a moment she stood still and observed the greenery that surrounded her with awe. Kara caught up and immediately took hold of Lucy's wrist before she could escape again.

"Your sister is probably wondering where you are!" Kara scolded the younger Lane, who merely scoffed.

"You mean Lena will be wondering where YOU are," she retorted.

Kara pursed her lips and sighed. She couldn't deny she was a bit worried what Lena would think. Kara wouldn't blame Lena if she let her imagination think of the worst case scenario. "Look, Luce… I'm sorry."

"Spare me your heartfelt apology," Lucy muttered and snatched her wrist away. "I… I wanted you to be different."

Kara snapped her gaze up from the floor to look at Lucy and wasn't ready for the heated gaze she was giving her.

"What do you mean-"

Lucy placed her finger on Kara's lips and drew closer to her. "You look a little… wound up," Lucy noted. "Have you even had sex since we last met?"

Kara backed away, tripping over a ledge and landing on the trunk of a rather sturdy tree. Lucy pounced and pinned Kara in position.

"You haven't," Lucy said with a grin. "Well then, why not give in, for old time's sake?" Her hand trailed below Kara's chest and made its way under her shirt. "One last hurrah before you go off and settle."

Kara bit back a moan and cursed herself for being so easily turned on. If anything, she was only this sensitive because her and Lena had been cautiously dancing around their newfound physical relationship. She had been honest in telling Lena she wasn't frustrated, but there had been a good amount of build up that Lucy was evoking.

"Luce, don't," Kara panted as the girl's fingers played with the band on her pants.

"I just want you to feel better," Lucy murmured as she cupped Kara's face. "Do you really want me to stop?" Her lips lingered so dangerously close that Kara could feel her warm breath tickle her lips.

Kara's mind raced; of course she wanted Luce to stop. No matter how good it felt, it was wrong. She had Lena… she loved Lena. Before she could answer, the door to the garden opened and her body froze. Lucy sighed, her hand still poised to dive under Kara's pants, and glanced back at the intruder. She frowned, of course it would be her sister and that good for nothing handmaiden of Kara's.

"Can I help you?" Lucy retorted.

"Have some decency and get off of the princess, will ya?" Lois demanded.

Lucy stayed put, "no, not until she tells me-"

"Get off of her." Lena's tone was firm until the very end when her voice shook.

Lucy paused and shot a look at Lena. "If you're not going to take care of her, then why shouldn't I?"

Kara grunted as she crawled out from under Lucy and brushed off the soil from her clothes. She cleared her throat and stood tall. "Leave us."

"Ok, you're going to play your princess card now of all-"

"I said, leave us," Kara raised her voice in a manner no one in the room had heard before. It boomed and echoed with an ethereal quality.

Lucy was about to retort again, but Lois grabbed her roughly by the arm and dragged her unceremoniously out the door. Kara stepped down from the ledge she had tripped over and grabbed Lena's hand. It was cold. She brought it to her lips and huffed out hot hair before rubbing it between her own.

"Lena…"

"You could have pushed her off," Lena bit down on her lip to keep it from quivering. "I know you could have…"

"I...I wanted to, I was just…" Kara paused, thinking back on how she felt trapped in that moment. "I'm sorry, you're right." Her voice cracked and her hands fell to her side; a deep shame burrowed in her chest. "I was weak… but I wouldn't have, you must know that I would never-"

"I want to believe you," Lena closed her eyes.

"So please… please, believe me," Kara whimpered and gently pressed her forehead against Lena's.

"You didn't look like you wanted her to stop," Lena stated, her voice wavering as Kara's hand cupped her cheek.

"No, Lena… it wasn't like that," Kara groaned and caressed Lena's cheek.

"Then… what was it like?" Lena opened her eyes and held Kara's face firmly… a little too firmly. "What was it like Kara?"

"I froze!" Kara shouted, her throat clenching. "I froze and my body just… it was just there. I'm sorry, you're right, I could have… I should have pushed her off. I would have… I was about to."

Lena scanned Kara's face, searching for the truth in her words. Kara knitted her brows as if in pain, tears streaked her cheeks and Lena wanted so badly to make her feel better; to make her sunshine smile come back. She flashed back to the flushed expression Kara had when she was pinned against the tree by Lucy's body. She wondered… what face would Kara make when her hand trailed down her neck? Down past her navel?

Kara's breath hitched as Lena slid her hand down Kara's chest and rested heavily on her hips. She held on to Lena's gaze and marveled at how dark her usually light green eyes looked. Lena's thumb made patterns on Kara's hip bone and she watched as Kara's lips parted, a moan slipping through. Her eyes fluttered when Lena's fingers went lower and she licked her lips. Kara's hands began to roam Lena's backside, going under her shirt. Kara was reciprocating… moving against her body… she wasn't frozen. With her she wasn't frozen. She was warm, alive, and hers.

"Lena," Kara gasped as Lena pulled her hand away abruptly and used that thumb to press against Kara's bottom lip.

"I believe you," Lena murmured before taking Kara's pink lips with her own. She let her tongue part her lips and savored how Kara eagerly responded. Yes, this was different… different than watching Kara pinned against her will. Still, she needed Kara to be stronger… strong enough to push Lucy away. "I'm still mad at you, but I believe you."

Kara pouted but nodded with understanding. She pulled Lena close and buried herself in her hair. She inhaled deeply and exhaled as Lena's hands rubbed circles on her back.

"I promise today is going to end a lot better than it started," Kara mumbled into Lena's ear.

Lena chuckled, "considering the start we've had, I wouldn't jinx it."

A rumble from Kara's stomach broke the silence.

"Come on, let's go get breakfast," Lena chuckled and pecked Kara's nose.

Kara nodded but looked fretful.

"Don't worry, I'll leave my bow in our room… wouldn't want to tempt myself when I see Lucy." Lena muttered as she clasped Kara's hand in her own and led the way back to the orphanage.

* * *

 _A/N: What'd you all think? I'll admit I'm a huge fan of Smallville Lois and Clark. Whenever I picture either it's always Tom Welling and Erica Durance's rendition. I really enjoyed how they started off kind of annoyed at each other haha. When I picture Lucy, though, it's always Supergirl's version. I really did like her character, but they kind of just let her character disappear :(_

 _Also any ideas on what caused Lena's arrow to deflect? To be revealed in later chapters. Eventually we'll get to Lena's 'secret' birthday party. Then to Lutheria and beyond..._

 _Oh I forgot to mention last chapter, but I have another medieval AU posted on AO3 that I still haven't gotten around to posting on here. it's called The Mage of Krypton... I'm currently working on both that one and this one, so if ever you need more, please check it out._


End file.
